The Last Rider
by Bia Black
Summary: Porque havia uma última esperança. --Pré Brisingr-- COMPLETA
1. Prólogo

**ATENÇÃO \o/ SPOILER. Se você não leu Eragon e Eldest, os livros lançados da Trilogia da Herança, recomendo que pare por estas notas agora mesmo! (Ou se não, posso arranjar contratos UHZAUAZH essa só a Ney pode entender...)**

**DISCLAIMER: Direitos reservados a Christopher Paulini, autor da Trilogia da Herança. É tudo dele.  
**

**Here** **we go.**

* * *

**The** **Last Rider.**

**Prólogo**

Um baque surdo e o Matador de Espectros foi arremessado contra a terra batida. Blasfemou, dedos trêmulos envolvendo as costelas doloridas. Levantou-se com esforço ao ouvir o rosnado de Saphira e o choro abafado de Katrina. Uma promessa, um ato heróico e por pouco seus ossos não jaziam em Helgrind.

Eragon cuspiu sangue para o lado e caminhou capenga para o dragão ferido no dorso. Libertou-o da sela com cuidado e estendeu as mãos para o corte.

- Waíse heil – murmurou o cavaleiro para depois coçar Saphira carinhosamente.

Roran, com olhos pasmados, esparramara-se no chão, encostado numa rocha e envolvia com força os ombros da amada que soluçava num desespero feliz. Estava a salvo.

_Conseguimos pequeno._

_Mais história pra contar, _respondeu Eragon, sentando-se ao lado da amiga e dizendo as palavras antigas de novo para curar o arranhão no próprio braço. Sobreviveram ao resgate arriscado de Katrina com algumas cicatrizes a mais. Saphira estava com peso demais e na fuga desabalada fora atingida por um Ra'zac. Não pôde sustentar o vôo por muito então o pouso forçado na campina deserta.

Encheu o peito com ar gelado e mirou o céu de Alagaësia, se perguntando se Arya ou Murtagh pudessem olhá-lo naquele momento também. Pensou em ver como e onde a elfa estaria àquela hora, mas decidiu guardar energias para a viagem do dia seguinte de volta para Surda.

Mas enfim, retomou a velha conclusão de que a vida de cavaleiro era muito mais complexa do que a esperava para si antes de achar o ovo de Saphira. Ao menos estavam todos bem e a culpa que Eragon sentia quanto a tudo que acontecera ao primo, à Katrina, ao tio e a todo o povo de Carvahall diminuía um pouco, mas nada que pudesse livrá-lo desse peso por muitos anos ainda.

A moça sacudiu os cabelos cobre e enxugou o rosto pálido para andar até ele.

- Obrigada – Eragon esperava mais algumas palavras de gratidão, mas Katrina caiu em lágrimas novamente e o abraçou sincera. Para o cavaleiro, era o bastante.

Resolveram que acampariam ali mesmo para partir logo que o sol despontasse. Dirigiram-se um ao outro muito pouco enquanto arrumavam-se para dormir. Eragon ajeitou-se sob as asas mornas de Saphira e contemplou as estrelas por muito tempo antes de fechar os olhos e descansar de vez.

xxx

- Minha filha, mas mal chegou...

Arya prendeu os cabelos negros com uma tira de couro deixando as orelhas pontudas à mostra.

- Tenho meu plano traçado, minha mãe. E a senhora, ao que vejo, concorda.

Estavam numa saleta do palácio em Ellesméra. O perfume das flores nas paredes dava ao aposento um aroma suave. A rainha estava sentada majestosamente numa cadeira e as mãos unidas apoiava nos joelhos. Sua filha mirava a paisagem da janela sem exatamente prestar atenção a ela.

- Sim, estou de acordo. Ainda que doa pensar que perigos correrá nessa jornada, sei bem que não há ninguém mais capaz para esta tarefa do que você. Mas há de compreender que a batalha ainda está fresca na memória de todos...

- Quanto mais cedo, melhor, minha mãe.

- Não, Arya – Islanzadí levantou-se, o queixo erguido em seu ar de realeza e autoridade. – Você esperará.

E retirou-se. As últimas palavras eram da rainha e não de sua mãe. A elfa teria de obedecer. E afinal, a mãe tinha razão; era preciso calma.

Arya havia seguido para Du Weldenvarden alguns dias após a batalha. Refletira muito sobre Eragon, seu pai e seu irmão. Afinal chegara a uma teoria óbvia, porém contundente. O futuro de Alagaësia dependia de sua nova estratégia.

Estava em Ellesméra havia uma semana e sua mãe teimava que o plano era delicado demais para pô-lo em prática precipitadamente. Levou a mão direita ao peito e pressionou o corpete da roupa azul para sentir o documento secreto.

Ainda que morresse, se conseguisse êxito, não haveria feito mais nobre que pudesse querer realizar.

* * *

**N/a: ****Algo que aprendi com minha estupidez é que não se deve postar uma fic antes desta estar realmente terminada. The Last Rider demorou para ser escrita, é bem mais longa do que qualquer outra que eu já tenha tentado. E está praticamente finalizada. Haverá atualizações uma vez por semana ou a cada quinze dias. As lembranças de meus atrasos em RE me deixam depressiva.****  
**

**That's all folks!!!!!! (Ahn. Eu senti falta disso XD)**

**Bia Black,**

**06 de Novembro de 2007.**


	2. Capítulo I

**N/a: Alô! XD Novo capítulo, enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: Direitos reservados a Christopher Paulini, autor da Trilogia da Herança. Trecho de ****Concrete** **Jungle****, Black ****Label** **Society**

**Primeira Parte**

"_Another day to bleed, another day to die"_

**Capítulo I**

Eragon olhou para a paisagem da janela e esboçou um sorriso. Saphira o esperava na porta do aposento em Surda e a cidade estava em festa.

Da batalha fatídica de meses atrás poucos motivos para comemorar, mas era dia de matrimônio. Roran casava-se naquele dia. Um mês se passara desde o resgate de Katrina em Helgrind e as lembranças daquele dia ainda pareciam frescas na cabeça do cavaleiro.

_Pequeno?_

Ele atendeu o chamado da amiga e caminhou para a porta. Havia tempo que se pegava refletindo sobre o mesmo assunto; seu irmão, seu pai. Por mais que dissesse a si mesmo que Roran era sua única família, não conseguia deixar de pensar em como sua mãe havia se apaixonado por tão vil pessoa e em como Murtagh teria sido forçado a jurar na língua antiga lealdade ao tirano.

Uma brisa leve bagunçava os belos cabelos enquanto caminhava lado a lado com Saphira pelas ruas. Estava bem vestido, em túnicas simples e elegantes para a cerimônia. Enfim uma data feliz.

O rito todo se passara rapidamente. Orik e muitos anões, Lady Nasuada, os outros membros do conselho, o povo de Carvahall – todos compareceram. Katrina e Roran trocaram beijos e juras de amor eterno enquanto os curiosos espiavam o primo do Matador de Espectros consagrar seus laços matrimoniais.

Eragon o cumprimentou com fervor, desejando, nas palavras antigas, que ele fosse muito feliz. Lágrimas vieram a todos, mas logo desapareceram e os sorrisos tomaram conta do lugar enquanto hidromel era servido em grandes doses.

Um banquete farto: carne, batatas, queijos, castanhas assadas, tâmaras. Tudo preparado com muito zelo.

- Mais? – Orik vinha com uma garrafa da forte bebida. Eragon riu e fez que não com a cabeça. Saphira estava tentada a aceitar dois barris inteiros, mas lembrava-se dos estragos da última vez. – Um casal bonito.

O cavaleiro assentiu com a cabeça e logo pensou em Arya.

_Você não desiste não é mesmo?_

_E você não pode palpitar muito, _respondeu ele para Saphira que bufou irritada por Eragon tê-la lembrado das frustrações com Glaedr.

A elfa era um caso perdido para ele. Tantas viagens perigosas, tantos inimigos e na vida amorosa, Eragon se considerava um pouco desastroso.

_Um pouco?_

Não se deu ao trabalho de responder. Logo Roran o puxou para o meio da roda do povo animado da festa. Num canto, três músicos tocavam flautas e um banjo, tirando melodias divertidas dos instrumentos. Eragon protestou que não sabia dançar.

- Ora essa! – Exclamou Angela com uma careta. – Todo o cavaleiro sabe dançar!

Acabou por se divertir com todos, riu e esqueceu um pouco das responsabilidades e dos problemas que lhe pesavam os ombros.

xxx

Toda a extensão do corredor cheirava a limbo e os passos rápidos nas poças ecoavam pela masmorra escura. Envolvida pelas trevas, Arya penetrava no âmago do inimigo e se esgueirava para o centro do castelo veloz e cautelosa.

Um traidor, uma benção. Seguia pelo caminho indicado no mapa prensado entre o corpete e o pano de baixo do vestido; sabia de cor. Havia estudado a planta do palácio com Islanzadí por horas a fio e as duas haviam planejado o crime perfeito que daria ânimo às esperanças de Alagaësia.

Virou a esquerda numa bifurcação estreita e seguiu a diante; o tronco inclinado para frente, concentrando sua mente nas tarefas tão arriscadas que viriam depois.

Estacou de repente. Murmurou algumas palavras com as mãos um pouco distantes, á frente do corpo. O primeiro de muitos feitiços que anularia naquele crepúsculo. Sua mãe a havia alertado sobre a magia negra de Galbatorix, cujos segredos estava longe de desvendar. Mas estava preparada para aquilo e se falhasse; Varden, anões, elfos e humanos; todo povo também falharia.

Chegou a uma galeria antiga e olhou para cima. Era como se estivesse no fundo de um poço muito grande. Teria de subir e, depois de quebrar os possíveis encantos e abrir uma passagem por ele, a parte mais difícil se seguiria.

Escalou algumas pedras caídas e alguns metros ainda a separavam do topo mais alto da galeria. Ralava as mãos, mas não se importava muito. Enfiava o pé pequeno nas fissuras da parede velha e subia rapidamente.

Chegou ao topo e analisou a disposição das pedras. Estendeu a mão esquerda para cima e disse mais algumas palavras na língua antiga. O que parecia uma rocha estacada firmemente entre outras, era quase que um alçapão. Até agora, seu informante lhe fora perfeito.

A pedra soltou-se e Arya a empurrara para cima. Um lado dela permaneceu preso, assim como madeira e solda para se chegar a um sótão. Num impulso hábil, pulou pela passagem e fechou rapidamente o buraco. Pretendia voltar pelo mesmo lugar.

A elfa devia estar então na ala leste do castelo e não havia ninguém no que parecia ser um depósito; uma dispensa para barris de vinho. Caminhou para a porta com cautela, não poderia ser vista por nenhuma criatura e tinha de ficar atenta a qualquer feitiço que pudesse encontrar.

Lembrando-se do mapa e das instruções, virou a direita e seguia quase que de joelhos, esgueirando-se com velocidade impressionante. Deslocava-se para a ala norte e, como o planejado, ela devia ter apenas alguns vigilantes àquele horário. Passou pelo grande salão do castelo; a enorme clarabóia de vidro deixava passar ao grande espaço os últimos vestígios de sol.

Não demorou a alcançar a grande porta de mármore negro que guardava a relíquia que estava procurando. E que estava prestes a afanar. Escutou passos e não tardou a se enfiar numa fenda e logo abater dois soldados que vinham comendo broas. Empurrou-os para a fenda em se escondera e então se voltava para a porta enorme.

Não havia ninguém dentro da sala trancada. Conferiu é claro, mas já sabia que Galbatorix àquela hora havia se retirado para seus aposentos e os membros medíocres de seu inútil conselho estariam a beber e rir no salão ao sul.

Os ouvidos apurados a salvariam de um flagra enquanto desfizesse os encantos todos. Ergueu os braços para a porta e concentrando-se, murmurava muitas palavras, anulando qualquer feitiço de segurança que houvesse ali. O informante não havia lhe informado de muitos deles, mas ela e Islanzadí haviam discutido muito sobre cada detalhe de sua incursão audaciosa.

Abriu os olhos verdes e ao que parou de falar, um breve estalido e o mármore abriu-se suave para o lado de dentro. Entrou rapidamente, ainda temendo ser pega.

Fechou a porta e virou-se num instante para dar de cara com um grande pedestal de metal que se erguia a uns três metros do chão. Tornou o rosto para cima e viu que em seu topo, cintilando e fazendo alguns efeitos rutilantes no chão e nas paredes da escura sala, estava o último ovo de dragão de que se tinha notícia; a última promessa de vitória; o último desespero contra um déspota cruel; de uma geração de batalhas e guerras vis, a única criatura que poderia escolher o último cavaleiro.

Agora começava o trabalho árduo.

xxx

A garota esfregava a túnica com desânimo. A viúva Cavendish cuspiu para o lado.

- Quando terminar, limpe os frangos do armazém – Cuspiu novamente e virou-se para caminhar para o vilarejo, os cabelos louros e embaraçados balançando à cintura.

Violet, debruçada sobre o rio, bufou e observou a mulher dos olhos enormes se distanciar. As primeiras estrelas já haviam aparecido há algum tempo e o último vestígio do sol ia-se lentamente.

Esfregou mais um pouco a barra do vestido e limpou o suor da testa. Juntou todas as peças que havia lavado e sentou-se um pouco antes de fazer o caminho de volta e limpar os frangos. Fez uma careta e tirou uma mecha de cabelos castanhos do rosto.

Suspirando, levantou-se para pegar as roupas quando ouviu um barulho nas árvores às suas costas. Virou-se alerta, a mão esquerda no punhal preso à cintura. Não conseguia ver direito, mas alguém estava caído e mal se mexia.

Correu para ajudar torcendo o nariz e rogando para que não fosse mais um dos boêmios da vila alegre de tanto hidromel. Aproximou-se com cautela e a mulher, como notara, estremeceu e então lutava para cobrir algum objeto com um pano preto, tentando escondê-lo dela.

- Calma, não vou te roubar – Disse com leve sarcasmo, e ao que a mulher tentou se levantar, uma pedra grande e verde, o que aparentemente era sigiloso, rolara para perto dela. Violet agachou-se para pega-la, mas ela pareceu rachar e fragmentar-se em segundos. Piscou para saber se a pedra se partia mesmo, ou se era ilusão, fruto do cansaço.

Olhou para a moça caída e ela arregalara os olhos, tremendo em êxtase. Voltou a mirar a pedra que se despedaçou de uma vez para mostrar a criatura estranha que abrigava. A boca abriu-se para falar alguma coisa, mas o ser pequenino se aproximava em silêncio. Os dois se olharam e a garota, ainda agachada e incrédula, queixo caído, a incompreensão expressa na face. Antes que pudesse tomar qualquer atitude, a criatura avançou rapidamente e mordiscou-lhe o dedão.

Instantaneamente desabou, o braço formigava e logo o corpo todo tremia, ainda que se esforçasse para levantar e voltar para casa o mais rápido que pudesse. Aos poucos voltava ao normal, sentando-se e esfregando os olhos.

O ser saído na pedra ainda a olhava e parecia sorrir de um modo estranho. A palma da mão brilhava numa inscrição em prata e a mulher, que ainda estava deitada no mato curto, sorria, segurando-se para não dormir ali mesmo.

Uma careta e algo realmente estranho havia acontecido ali.

**N/a: The old evil ghost who had taaaaken... taaken... The ocean of all my dreams which were worth to keep deep inside my heart.**

**Certo. \o/ Não foram muitas as reviews porque a gente acaba se acostumando com a quantidade de criaturas que gostam de J/L e não todo mundo que lê Eragon! \o/ XP But anyway.**

**Quero agradecer a Paty! YO DUDE Jones' Eleven rocks e é isso ae. Somos demais. Obrigada por tudo sim? Só você pra me fazer rir quando me chama de bestona.**

**A NEYAAAA prima! Porque Some Dita laugh... Some Dita cry... UZAHUAZHAZUHAZUAZHUAZHAZ Deus do céu.**

**E... A Mel.Bel.louca pelo comentário que me deixou. Muito obrigada mesmo, fico honrada de saber disso XD espero que continue gostando (Y).**

**LUBS sua sem noção. Nem pra comentar. BEUDA. HEHEHEHEHE mas tudo bem.**

**E não se esqueçam! Existem muito boas fics no FFAD e no Piece of Paper UHZAUAHZUZAH**

**See** **ya folks.**

**Bia Black,**

**20 de Novembro de 2007.**


	3. Capítulo II

**DISCLAIMER: Direitos reservados a Christopher Paulini, autor da Trilogia da Herança.**

**Here we go.**

**Capítulo II**

Aos poucos a imagem do lugar entrava em foco. Arya sentou-se e todos os músculos do corpo doíam. Arregalou os olhos ao que as cenas de antes que apagasse vieram á tona. O plano havia se completado perfeitamente, mas mal havia se afastado do castelo e a trombeta de alarme ressoou pela cidade e pelos bosques em suas proximidades.

Correra como nunca, esgotando as energias armazenadas das pedras incrustadas no punho da espada. Precisava se afastar, precisava fugir dali antes que as tropas de Galbatorix a alcançassem e pusessem todo o seu esforço a perder.

Lembrou-se de ter embrulhado o ovo em sua capa de veludo preta e de ter caído barranco abaixo, ferindo-se nas costelas direitas. Então, perto de alguma aldeia pequena, lembrara de ter desabado. E o dragão! Uma reza pra que não fosse mais uma alucinação. E o mais improvável... Uma cavaleir**a**.

Olhou ao redor e percebeu estar num depósito que cheirava a madeira molhada e o feno pinicava-lhe os calcanhares. Levantando-se, alisou rapidamente as saias. Apertou o corpete. O documento ainda estava com ela.

Não precisou procurar muito, a garota estava perto e parecia pouco estupefata ao que a criatura brilhante devorava um frango inteiro. Ria para o dragão, que depois de engolir sua refeição, deu pulos baixos de alegria.

Os passos da elfa em direção aos dois novos cúmplices fizeram com que olhassem para ela. Arya inclinou o corpo para frente numa saudosa reverência. Pronunciou cumprimentos de alegria na língua antiga para o dragão e a nova cavaleira. Como esperado, a garota nada entendera e traduzira:

- É uma honra estar diante de mais um cavaleiro. Quanto tempo fiquei desacordada? – Perguntou. Uma súbita preocupação tomou conta de si, Galbatorix estaria vasculhando todas as casas e aldeias a procura de sua relíquia roubada.

- O dia todo – A outra respondeu – Você está bem?

- Sim. Seu nome, argetlam?

- Violet. Filha do velho Cavendish – Não conhecia.

- Sou Arya. Onde estamos?

- Minha vila é perto de Belatona – Silêncio. E então...

- Sabe o que esta situação significa não sabe? – A garota inclinou a cabeça.

- Bem. Ouvia as canções dos bardos quando era menor e releio sempre um livro que afanei de um deles uma vez – Deu de ombros. - Georhgio é um dragão, não? – A criatura ainda saltava, mas as olhava com atenção.

- Este é o nome que escolheram? – Os dois fizeram gestos que sim. A elfa gostou, mas o sangue ainda pulsava em nervosismo; as tropas do tirano deviam estar muito próximas àquela altura. E era responsável por proteger o cru cavaleiro do último ovo. – Você deve arrumar suas coisas. Partiremos em uma hora.

A outra a olhou como se já esperasse pela decisão da elfa. Arya achou que devia algumas palavras de consolo. Caminhou até a garota e pousou a mão em seu ombro.

- Eu sinto muito. Ficará longe da sua família, mas é estritamente necessário que siga comigo para Du Weldenvarden. Começará seu treinamento o mais breve possível. No caminho, explicarei tudo que queira saber. Sobre isso tudo, muito sigilo.

A garota meio que sorriu, e concordou com um aceno. Num segundo tomou Georhgio botando-o num ombro e sumindo do depósito. Arya olhou melhor a sua volta e percebeu os frangos pendurados à esquerda. Um pouco mais à direita, barris enormes de cerveja eram guardados; ao lado, carne seca.

Devia estar nos fundos de uma taberna da região. Murmurou magia na língua antiga e um grande mapa de Alagaësia apareceu translúcido a sua frente. Fez alguns cálculos e sacudiu a mão para que o mapa sumisse.

- Cavalos? – Violet perguntou, aparecendo novamente e enfiando pão duro e três cantis com água dentro de uma bolsa verde escura.

- Não. Pouca atenção para nós até alcançarmos metade do caminho. – Olhou para a criatura nascida no dia anterior que pulava atrás da garota. Esta assentiu e sorriu animada. – Vamos. Resta-nos pouco tempo antes que Galbatorix nos alcance.

xxx

Nasuada analisava alguns relatórios de meses atrás. As baixas da batalha foram muito maiores que pudesse esperar. Os varden só não passavam fome graças às estratégias da líder que começava a tomar o mercado de rendas de Galbatorix.

Trianna fazia um trabalho muito bom, Elva diria. Eragon a havia "curado" da benção maldita que ele mesmo havia proferido sobra a garota tão pequena. E agora ela continuava com um certo ar sombrio e inteligente, mas saltitava serelepe atrás de Nasuada de vez em quando como uma criança normal.

Os campos de treinamento estavam cada dia mais vazios e desanimados e eram poucos os que ainda acreditavam numa possível virada do destino e na vitória dos varden sobre os soldados inimigos.

Ela suspirou e apoiou a cabeça numa das mãos. Andava muito a refletir sobre Eragon e Murtagh. O primeiro sobrevoava sempre a cidade com Saphira e também parecia sempre muito pensativo quando se encontravam. Ponderava se Murtagh havia cedido ao tirano ou se lutara até onde pudera, mas não conseguira fugir de seu juramento para com ele.

Irmãos então. Que peça a vida pregara no cavaleiro.

Sentia falta do pai e nunca deixava de se perguntar o que ele faria se ainda estivesse vivo. E a lembrança dele a fazia querer lutar mais por seus objetivos.

Bateram à porta.

- Oh. Olá Elva.

- Olá – Ela mostrou um sorriso que logo se dissipou. – Ainda há com que se preocupar não?

Mesmo que livre das palavras antigas de Eragon, Elva preservava certo poder para perceber a preocupação das pessoas, principalmente as dela.

- Sempre há, mas não precisa se importar com essas coisas. Orik bem disse que você já pode se comportar como uma criança agora.

Elva inclinou a cabeça num ar tão adulto que quase irônico.

- Fui buscar Eragon, ele estava caminhando por aí. Ele disse que vem já.

- Ah, que bom, muito bom. Pergunto-me até quando teremos a presença dele em Surda...

Passos no corredor e o cavaleiro irrompeu à porta e Saphira enfiou a cabeça para dentro do aposento. Vinha então a brisa fraca e gelada do começo de Outono.

- Mandou me chamar, lady Nasuada? – Disse ele, com um sorriso.

- Sim, Eragon.

Elva afastou-se num segundo.

- Bem, não deve demorar muito até que volte para seu treinamento em Ellesméra, creio. Sabe quando vai partir?

- Não. Estou à espera de Arya, vamos juntos para lá.

- Sabe onde ela está agora?

Eragon deu de ombros.

- Ela me disse que visitaria Ellesméra; que tinha assuntos a tratar com Islanzadí – Embora suspeitasse de algo mais significativo.

Nasuada abaixou a fronte e suspirou longamente.

- Ah. Os ânimos por aqui já estão fracos demais... Sem você por aqui, será mais difícil convencê-los a alguma coisa Eragon. Orrin não ajuda muito e recusa-se a contribuir com mais despesas para os varden.

Saphira a olhava atenta.

_É. Nada é fácil hoje em dia... _Eladisse a ele num jeito tão corriqueiro que não parecia que estivessem em tão problemática situação. Ele meio que riu.

- Eu voltarei – Disse ele sorrindo, apenas.

Deu meia volta e caminhou de volta para o corredor, Saphira o acompanhando.

_Ela sente falta de Ajihad._

_É. Todos sentimos falta de alguém. _Eragon respondeu num tom filosófico e pensava em Brom e no tio... E tudo remetia ao seu passado, em sua mãe, pai e irmão. Ao menos tinha Roran como família, não que depois de casado ele pudesse conversar mais com ele...

Apesar de tudo, de todas as perdas e complicações, Eragon era imensamente grato à existência de Saphira. Não havia melhor confidente, não havia amigo, primo ou irmão que pudesse substituí-la de alguma maneira.

O dragão azul estendeu a asa enorme até onde podia e envolveu Eragon de uma vez. Ele cambaleou de leve e sorriu. Arya demorava e não sabia o que estava acontecendo. Haviam combinado que, uma semana atrás, ela iria até Surda busca-lo e os dois seguiriam para Du Weldenvarden a fim de que o cavaleiro continuasse seu treinamento com Oromir.

Ele deu de ombros quanto a isso e, apesar de que não pudesse ser comparada à Ellesméra, Surda era boa. As pessoas eram diferentes e quando se convive demais com os elfos, quer-se um pouco de defeitos, algo mais... Humano. As pessoas o cumprimentavam com entusiasmo nas ruas, mas quando queria, vestia um capuz negro e caminhava entre elas sem que o reconhecessem e gostava de ouvir o que falavam nas feiras e tavernas.

Saphira não negava que os humanos tinham mais senso de humor, mas, como Eragon, era impossível não admirar os elfos e não gostar de sua companhia. Em breve seria.

**N/a: Eu sei que o cap é pequeno, mas taí XD Vocês sabem... poucas reviews desmotivam a gente UAZHUZAHAZ é, a gente se acostuma demais com o povo em massa fã de J/L!**

**Pois então, quero agradecer a Paulinha-Chan. Obrigada mesmo! Espero que continue acompanhando XD**

**HAAAAAARRY CHRISTMAS PRA TODO MUNDO UAZHUAZHZAUH Nos vemos ano que vem eu acho... azuhzauhza XD**

**Bejo** **pra Paty, pra Luh, pra Caipora e pra mãe Dita Vader. Tatooyne é o lugar manooow UHUZHA.**

**Yeah...**

**20 de Dezembro de 2007.**


	4. Capítulo III

**Capítulo III**

_Eu sei, por favor continue aí._

_Não._

_Ora como não! É necessário. Até a próxima parada._

Soube que ele havia bufado. Ela sorriu de leve e continuou caminhando ao lado de Arya. A história de Alagaësia, dos dragões e elfos e dos cavaleiros, Violet aprendera perfeitamente e perguntava datas de batalhas então. Mas tinha dificuldade com as palavras antigas.

A elfa ia contando o que podia e a garota tentava absorver o máximo. Ela a havia ensinado os cumprimentos que devia fazer em Ellesméra, encantos básicos para o caso de um encontro casual com as tropas de Galbatorix no meio do caminho. Quando perguntava mais sobre tudo, Arya simplesmente dizia que não era ela quem a treinaria. Só voltava a questioná-la se estava preparada para a guerra iminente e se era capaz de compreender todo o contexto em que se encontrava.

- É claro – Ela dizia. E compreendia. Sorria diante daquilo. Gostava de todo esse clima de aventura, essa jornada, essa causa nobre em sua vida. Mas Georhgio odiava tudo cada vez mais.

Queria descer e ficar com elas, planar baixo, mas precisava ficar acima das nuvens poucas como Saphira um dia teve de fazê-lo.

- Eragon estará lá? – Perguntou a Arya, não sem um tom respeitoso para com o nome do cavaleiro.

- Não. Terei de ir buscá-lo depois em Surda. Mas antes, você. Você e Georhgio.

Violet assentiu com a cabeça e mordeu o lábio superior distraída. Arya a olhou.

- Já sente falta da sua casa?

Da taverna imunda? Da viúva Cavendish?

- Não exatamente – Ela disse e sorriu. Judy era boa com ela e sabia que um dia ela faria falta. Mas um dia.

- Então você roubou um livro de um bardo uma vez... – Começou a elfa sem sorrir.

- Não roubei; afanei. – Ela achava que o tom da segunda palavra causava menos remorso.

- E o que você acha disso tudo?

- Disso tudo?

- Sim. – Ela queria uma resposta firme, achou Violet.

- O que eu acho é que...

_Vai esperar que a Lua nos dê umas três voltas para pararmos? _ Apesar de ser um dragão muito novo ainda... Muito sarcasmo. Violet fez uma careta para depois sorrir.

- Não devemos parar agora? – Era verdade que já estava exausta e a elfa tinha um passo muito veloz. Estavam dando a volta pelo deserto e rumo ao Norte.

Arya diminuiu e olhou para o Sul, imaginando se estariam longe o bastante.

- Muito bem – Disse ela.

Arrumaram suas coisas e a elfa não deixou com que acendessem uma fogueira para que não chamassem atenção de nenhuma alma que fosse. O Outono chegava devagar e o vento gelado já fazia com que usassem suas capas.

Violet aconchegou-se perto de Georhgio que descera feliz e deitara ao lado da amiga. A garota olhou para ele.

_Que é?_

Ela deu de ombros e sorriu.

- Você sabe lutar com espadas? – Perguntou Arya antes de morder um pão amanhecido.

- Não.

É, aquilo devia ser um problema.

- Flechas?

Ela sacudiu a cabeça negando.

_Você é um fiasco._

_Seria mais agradável de sua parte se ficasse calado um pouco._

Não sabia como era possível a criatura aprender tantas palavras em tão pouco tempo. O elo entre as mentes ainda era novo para os dois, mas Violet não sabia mais como era sua vida antes das frases ferinas do amigo ecoando nos pensamentos.

Ele riu estranho e chegou para perto dela, apoiando a cabeça verde em seu joelho.

- Bem. Você anda aprendendo rápido.

- Já houve cavaleiras mulheres antes?

- Não. Nunca. Você é a única – Violet sentiu todas as responsabilidades que aquilo lhe cabia e sorriu.

- Não há mais ovos? Não haverá mais dragões em Alagaësia? – Era algo que a perturbava às vezes.

- Não se sabe. Mas eles estão em algum lugar onde podem ser selvagens e viver como devem.

_Ouviu isso, não é?_

- Mas onde?

Arya deu de ombros e quando ela o fazia, era porque Violet não devia fazer mais perguntas.

- Há livros em Ellesméra? – Era a última.

- Muitos. Mas espero que não esteja pensando em afaná-los.

_Ela é um pouco amarga._

_Sim. Mas ela tem muito a ensinar. _Disse Georhgio e seu ar suave de superior.

_Claro, claro... _Ela respondeu vagamente e repassando sempre as histórias da guerra entre elfos e dragões, dos lendários cavaleiros, dos magos, dos bardos. E decidiu que queria fazer parte delas.

_Você sabe que isto é sério, não sabe?_

_Oh sim, George._ Um rosnado. _E adoro isso._

Violet riu e ele balançou o comprido pescoço verde; bufou antes de fechar os olhos grandes e adormecer.

xxx

Islanzadí andou de um lado para outro em sua saleta onde, alguns dias atrás, planejara todo o roubo do último ovo. E se perguntava, num ritmo mais rápido que seus passos compassados, sobre sua filha e sobre o paradeiro do último dragão de que se tinha notícia.

A rainha bem tinha consciência, e tinha manuscritos codificados sobre a localização, que existiam, era claro, dragões selvagens em pontos distantes das cidades toscas de Alagaësia e ainda além. Mas então procurá-los era o último e desesperado caso.

No momento então, preocupava-se com Arya. Nenhum contato a elfa fizera desde que partira carregando sua única esperança.

Como de costume, pegou-se olhando como a filha para a janela sem atenção. Na paisagem, os elfos lá embaixo treinavam no campo com seus arcos e preparavam-se para a guerra. Porque se não haviam lutado na última batalha, era fatal que se preparassem para o próximo embate; fariam a diferença. Ou teriam de fazer.

Galbatorix havia apunhalado seu destino de vez quando forçou Shiruikan a ser seu dragão. Vil e execrável magia negra e como obrigar a mais bela criatura a servi-lo?

Ainda havia trunfos. Ainda havia Arya. Arya e o ovo. Quanto mais cedo achassem o novo cavaleiro (e que fosse elfo!) melhor seria. E Islanzadí já previa as flechas em chamas e o colidir das espadas. Sentou-se e cobriu o rosto cansado com as mãos que começavam a envelhecer.

Parou de pensar demais, levantou-se elegante e saiu suspirando.

xxx

**N/a: C'mon honey, tramps like us... Baby we were born to ruuuuuuuuuun XD**

**E aeee. Sei que esse capítulo não foi dos mais interessantes, mas prometo que as coisas vão ficar melhores daqui pra frente.**

**Obrigada a Pauliiiiiinha-chan de novo XD Valeu por comentar dude!**

**Beijos para todos... e viva Gratest Hits competition!!!**

**Bia Black,**

**11 de Janeiro de 2008.**


	5. Capítulo IV

**Capítulo IV**

Como quando Eragon foi apresentado à corte, todos os nobres elfos lá se ajeitavam rapidamente em suas cadeiras. Pois Arya chegava. E chegava acompanhada de mais duas criaturas.

Aprumaram-se e alisaram as vestes. Esperariam por mais um cavaleiro! Uma benção! Então mal se sentaram e já se levantavam com alegria para receber a rainha. Ela sorriu sem esconder o alívio de saber que a filha vivia e trazia consigo a tão boa notícia. Fez um gesto com as mãos para que sentassem com graça; a coroa delicadamente posta sobre os cabelos presos. Sentou-se e o vestido bordô roçou o chão.

Levou pouco para que avisassem que estavam à porta. Islanzadí ordenou que a abrissem.

Todos os presentes, em pé, viram adentrar o elegante salão Arya, em trajes comuns, um tanto sujos, num ar de contentamento; uma humana sob uma capa velha e cabelos marrons compridos e, a seu lado, um belo dragão verde; suas escamas rutilando sob a luz fraca do pôr-do-sol que entrava pela porta.

Murmúrios quase inaudíveis tratavam da polêmica. Uma garota? Uma cavaleira? Uma revolução?

Os três caminharam para Vossa Majestade, os dois últimos um tanto acanhados, dava para se notar.

Ao pé do trono, a garota abaixou-se aos joelhos e reverenciou a rainha com um aceno da cabeça. O dragão também curvou o pescoço.

- Islanzadí Dröttningu... Atra esterní ono thelduin – Começou a garota, com um sorriso leve e sincero.

- Atra du evarínya ono varda – Respondeu Islanzadí. Ela esperara que Arya houvesse ensinado o novo cavaleiro os cumprimentos, mas mal disfarçava os olhos arregalados ao ver uma moça à sua frente.

- Um atra mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr – Terminou a outra, enquanto já começava seus cumprimentos o jovem dragão. Quando terminou, a garota levantou-se com outro aceno da cabeça.

- Seu nome, dragão?

_Georhgio._ E parecia orgulhoso de dizê-lo.

- Seja muito bem-vindo. Sua cavaleira...?

- Violet, Vossa Majestade – A rainha não sabia por que esperara um complemento, algum feito que enaltecesse o nome. Tudo era tão recente!

- Pois seja igualmente bem-vinda, cavaleira – O rosto da rainha se contorcia suavemente para esconder o espanto.

- Islanzadí Dröttningu – Arya disse, com leve reverência. A Rainha esperara por cumprimentar a filha.

- Oh céus Arya! – Ela desceu dois degraus. – Não sabe a felicidade que me toma ao vê-la bem!

Pegou-a pelos ombros e deu-lhe uma sacudida, seguida de um breve abraço. Os conselheiros observavam tudo com muita atenção. Após as formalidades para com Vossa Majestade, os nobres se apressaram honrados para cumprimentar o dragão e sua simplória cavaleira.

Violet repetiu as mesmas palavras antigas para todos com prazer e graça, assim como Georhgio.

- Venham, venham! Sigam-me para contar como foi tudo! Céus, nunca se esperaria que acontecesse tão rápido! – Disse a rainha, batendo algumas palmas e Virando o tronco com rapidez. Arya, Violet e o dragão a seguiram para a famosa saleta de Islanzadí.

Não demoraram a relatar-lhe toda a viagem pelo deserto; cansativa, mas tranqüila. Tomaram chá e conversaram pouco mais. A rainha logo pediu para que dois elfos levassem os novos visitantes de Ellesméra a seus aposentos. Enfim apenas ela e a filha no lugar.

- E então? O que acha? – Perguntou Islanzadí unindo as mãos.

- Falta muito – A garota não sabia muita coisa. Mas Eragon devia ter sido ainda mais ignorante que Violet e só não parecera um caso perdido para ela porque Brom o havia ensinado o bastante para aquela época. – Mas ela se sairá bem.

- Ela é uma garota – Observou.

- Por isso sentirá que deverá se esforçar ainda mais para provar seu valor – Respondeu Arya, com certa ironia.

- Você a ensinou os cumprimentos.

- Sim. Mas é quase tudo o que sabe. Achei que faria melhor se deixasse a cargo de Oromis um treinamento completo. Desde o começo.

A rainha pôs-se a refletir.

- Está certo, minha filha. Está certo. Como está o ferimento?

- Está melhor. Antes de partirmos, fiz um curativo. Como vamos fazer? Vamos avisar Nasuada?

Islanzadí se permitiu um suspiro.

- Não. Vamos aguardar. Revelaremos na hora certa. Por enquanto, melhor que ninguém saiba. Eragon só saberá quando retornar para seu treinamento. Violet é nosso trunfo. Deverão saber de sua existência quando for preciso.

Arya assentiu, virou um último gole de chá e saiu pelos corredores e depois para os jardins ao ar gelado.

xxx

Uma vez acomodados os dois, Violet jogou-se na cama.

_Isso tudo é muito estranho._

_Você é estranha._ Riu Georhgio, bufando perto do pescoço da cavaleira.

_É. Não que eles me tratassem assim, mas me sinto como se fosse inferior a todo mundo aqui._

_Mas é que ainda precisamos treinamento._

_Sim._

Ela parou e encarou o teto com galhos finos entrelaçados. A janela mostrava uma noite limpa, sem luar. Ela gostou que o dragão dissera que ambos precisavam de instrução e não somente ela como era de costume do novo amigo.

_Exploraremos tudo amanhã?_

_É o que há. _Violet riu. _Depois de amanhã já seremos apresentados ao nosso mestre. Estou prevendo. Ele vai me matar._

_Vai._

_Mas temos de nos esforçar. Afinal, Arya terá de sentir a diferença quando voltar. E teremos de causar boa impressão em Eragon e Saphira._

_Quero conhecê-la. Deve saber compreender coisas que você não pode._

_Mas o que é que não compreendo? Compreendo tudo._

_É. Tudo. Consegue confundir a palavra antiga "terra" com "javali"._

_Isso é outra coisa, caro George. _Ele gostava do nome completo. E detestava o apelido. _Ainda acho é que nosso mestre me matará._

_Eu disse que vai. Ou tirará a própria vida em desgosto. _Agarota riu novamente.

_É. Agora preciso dormir._ Espreguiçou-se longamente antes de banhar-se e vestir uma túnica branca comprida para se enroscar nos lençóis, dizer boa noite ao dragão irmão e adormecer. Os cabelos da garota se espalhavam em contraste com o braço dos panos que a cobriam e sua respiração era leve e compassada. Georhgio pousou a cabeça esmeralda no leito de Violet e ficou a observá-la por um bom tempo antes de fechar os olhos. Os cabelos da garota se espalhavam em contraste com o braço dos panos que a cobriam e sua respiração era leve e compassada.

Talvez fosse mesmo um fiasco, mas não havia jeito de ter feito a escolha errada.


	6. Capítulo V

**Capítulo V**

Violet caiu para trás e gemeu envolvendo as costelas. Sabia que Oromis a mataria.

- Vamos. Levante-se.

O mestre havia optado por um treinamento diferente com espadas. A garota nada sabia sobre combates com armas daquele tipo, por isso seria mais fácil que ela se adaptasse. Usaria uma espada em cada mão; lâminas mais curtas, mas que, se usadas com habilidade, seriam mortais.

- Mas sem escudo? – Ela repetiu a pergunta, erguendo-se mais uma vez. Perdera a conta de quantas vezes Oromis a desarmara e derrubara, sem contar que em uma delas ficara sem as **duas** espadas.

- Sem escudo Violet. Uma vez que saiba manejar as armas e os encantos para proteção, um escudo só atrapalharia. Agora escute. Você está esperando ataques muito óbvios.

Violet ofegou e enxugou a testa suada. Nas mãos bolhas ardiam e os músculos clamavam por um descanso. Havia quatro semanas que treinava o dia todo com o mestre, sem contar que ao escurecer, seguia para o campo para ser derrotada de novo por Vanir. Desconfiava que a performance de Georhgio era um pouco melhor nos treinamentos do que a que ela demonstrava.

Praticava as palavras antigas todos os dias e não deixava o velho cavaleiro em paz com infinitas perguntas sobre batalhas e curiosidades. Além do Rimgar, a dança da Cobra e do Grou e arco e flecha. Quando se deitava para dormir, mal tinha tempo para refletir sobre o que aprendera porque a carne e os ossos pendiam quase inertes e Violet adormecia exausta.

- Vamos. Concentre-se. Você deve estar preparada para quando Eragon finiarel retomar seus treinamentos. Ensinarei aos dois as artes da magia em silêncio. – Ela entendia. Fazer encantos sem pronunciá-los. Era bom, porque a língua antiga era difícil demais.

Violet mostrou a língua e tentou fazer um contato rápido com Georhgio, mas ele parecia ocupado demais com as aulas de Glaedr. Ela gostava mais quando praticavam juntos.

- Desculpe-me, Ebrithil. Prometo me esforçar.

E Oromis sabia que se esforçaria. Sentia uma força impressionante da garota para superar os níveis que ele lhe impunha. . É claro que queria mostrar que, como a primeira e única representante mulher dos cavaleiros, era capaz como os outros. Mas não era como se quisesse algum tipo de comparação.

Violet adquirira uma percepção fascinante do ambiente e dos seres vivos de todo o lugar que a fazia analisar. Mais rápido que Eragon, conseguira compreender as colônias de insetos e tocas de guaxinins de forma completa.

No começo, quando das primeiras aulas, Oromis se cansava das brincadeiras de Violet, dos comentários sem sentido. Nunca havia treinado uma garota! Mas então passava a se acostumar com o senso de humor dela e de Georhgio. Este que a cada dia soltava frases mais ferinas.

Girou as espadas com certa habilidade e respirou; pronta para encarar o mestre outra vez. Um rugido ecoou e Georhgio e Glaedr pousaram na campina breve onde o elfo e Violet praticavam.

_Está bom por hoje. _Disse o dragão dourado; provavelmente percebendo a garota exaurida e descabelada que se preparava para receber mais um golpe.

- É. Esta tarde foi produtiva. Quer um chá? – Perguntou Oromis.

- Não, obrigada mestre. Vanir está me esperando.

_Como foi?_

_Igual a todas as outras vezes em que Oromis me arremessa com a fuça no chão._

A risada de Georhgio ecoou em sua cabeça. _É. Minhas patas doem. _Violet o encarou como se duvidasse muito, pois impossível seria que aqueles músculos enormes estivessem mais extenuados que os seus.

- Bem. Vou indo. Até amanhã, mestre – Subiu à sela do amigo e voaram para o campo de treinamento; onde a maioria dos elfos se reunia para praticar suas miras perfeitas e estocadas indefensáveis.

Vanir analisava sua lâmina, quando Georhgio pousou num canto e esperou que Violet descesse. Ele gostava de assistir.

- Pronto? – Disse ela com a malícia de quem vence o adversário todas às vezes. Vanir riu. Ele perdera um pouco da arrogância desde que Eragon o derrotara, mas o que sobrara não servia para irritar Violet.

- Desistiria logo se fosse você.

- Que bom que não é – Respondeu simplesmente antes de desembainhar as espadas atadas às costas, cegá-las e investir contra o elfo.

Lutaram por mais tempo que o de costume; Violet passara a prever os golpes de Vanir e girava com a leveza e agilidade que conseguira no mês. Então o golpe final. Para desviar de uma investida contra o braço esquerdo, Violet desviou-se, mas o elfo já a esperava e com uma única estocada fez voar as duas armas da garota.

Ela o olhou e riu para virar-se rapidamente e pegar de volta as espadas que ganhara do mestre. Voltaram a batalhar, mas o primeiro embate ainda fora o mais rendoso.

Cumprimentaram-se com acenos da cabeça ao fim da luta, antes que Violet caminhasse para o dragão verde e seguissem rapidamente para o quarto mais distante.

_Você está mesmo melhorando. _Comentou o amigo ao que pousaram no aposento.

_Obrigada George! _Ela riu feliz e ele não bufou ao nome carinhoso. Violet o olhou e fez uma careta. _Você cresceu._

_Mesmo? _Respondeu Georhgio com a voz grave cheia de sarcasmo.

_Quero dizer, você está quase do tamanho de Glaedr! Você nem cabe mais aqui. _Ela reclamou seriamente. Mas o lugar ainda podia abrigar mais uns cinco dragões do tamanho daquele.

_É claro._ George disse sem dar importância e bocejou mostrando os afiados e enormes dentes.

Violet se banhou rapidamente e correu para a cama macia. Antes de dormir, encarou o amigo.

_Quando acha que Eragon e Saphira vão chegar?_

_Em breve, acho. Arya já partiu para Surda._

Silêncio por um momento.

_Você devolveu aquele livro à biblioteca?_

_Já._

_Não devolveu não._

_Ta bom! Eu vou devolver. Não pretendo afaná-lo. Só que a história é muito boa e a capa é bonita, tem uma fita._

_Ah. Você é mesmo estranha._

_Também te amo George. _E virou-se para acordar só no dia seguinte.

Eragon sonhava coisas sem nexo algum quando Saphira o fez rolar de repente pelo leito com um empurrão de sua grande cabeça.

_O que houve?_

_Arya está aqui._

Com a mesma intensidade de antes, as entranhas reviraram-se por um momento. Levantou-se num salto e jogou água fria no rosto sonolento. Finalmente. A elfa demorara, mas enfim partiriam de volta para Du Weldenvarden.

_Pronto? Pegue uma capa pequenino, está frio._

O Matador de Espectros agarrou uma capa jogada a um canto e lançou-a ao ombro direito. Saiu do quarto ao lado de Saphira e o vento gelado o abateu quando atravessaram o corredor.

- Eragon? Saphira? – A voz de Arya ecoou pelo castelo deserto.

- Arya Svit-kona – Ele devolveu o cumprimento e Saphira fez o mesmo. – Você demorou.

- Saberá em breve meus motivos. Agora, não percamos tempo – Ela estendeu-lhe uma trouxa com alguma comida. Não precisariam de muitos suprimentos; Saphira os levaria com mais rapidez para Ellesméra.

- Lady Nasuada...

- Ela sabe.

- Então vamos – Mas lamentou não ter se despedido de Orik

_Ok._

Não demorou a rasgarem o ar noturno e álgido de Surda e seguissem com pressa para a cidade dos elfos.


	7. Capítulo VI

**Capítulo VI**

Saphira preparava-se para pousar um pouco antes da cidade para que a adentrassem a segurança dos elfos. Seguiram Arya pelo mesmo caminho da última vez que lá estiveram e não demoraram a encontrar os dois que os receberam.

Cumprimentaram-se como o devido e Eragon pôs-se calado. A elfa lhe contou no caminho a boa nova. Havia roubado o último ovo que pertencia a Galbatorix.

"_Mas como? ... Perigoso!... Por que não me chamou para ir junto...? Por que não me contou???"._

E que aquele ovo verde que se esperava que ficasse intacto por um longo tempo, já escolhera seu novo cavaleiro.

"_COMO??"._ Saphira mal formulava frases completas em sua cabeça. Estavam abobados. Arya explicou-lhes que não contara aos Varden, pois era arriscado demais. Isso se o déspota já não soubesse.

Depois do vôo muito silencioso, e agora a caminhar para o centro de Ellesméra, Eragon ainda refletia sobre a nova situação.

Um novo cavaleiro. Oh. Bem. Teria alguém para conversar que estivesse na mesma situação. Um amigo, alguém que compreendesse... que só compreendesse como ele.

Mal percebera que chegavam às portas de Tialdarí, onde vivia Islanzadí. Abriram-se e lhes deram passagem. Não notara o suspiro cansado de Arya. Os nobres lá estavam novamente, sentados e o observando. Não sabia se havia mudado durante o tempo que passara em Surda. E não se importava. Como ele, Saphira também ansiava para ver seu novo companheiro.

Os olhares dirigiram-se direto para a área em frente ao trono da rainha, que sorria. Um dragão esmeralda, imenso, os encarando com a mesma curiosidade deles. Eragon ainda procurava o novo cavaleiro no hall do palacete.

Cumprimentou Islanzadí como antes, assim fez Saphira.

- Mas... Onde está o novo Shur'tugal? – Ele perguntou num tom baixo e sem graça. Estava procurando um rapaz certamente e ignorara a presença de Violet. Ela percebera e forjara um sorriso.

- É uma honra conhecê-lo, Matador de Espectros – Ela se pronunciou numa reverência sarcástica. – Bjartskular...

E honrou o dragão azul às sua frente.

- Meu nome é Violet.

Georhgio também se sentiu um tanto sentido pela amiga. De novo. Ainda assim, apresentou-se e cumprimentou sem desrespeitos ao famoso e corajoso cavaleiro e Saphira.

Eragon ainda estava pasmo e não podia acreditar no que havia feito. Havia simplesmente desprezado a moça com longa trança castanha. Sentiu-se pequeno, diminuído. Mas disfarçou a vergonha como pode e devolveu as honras aos dois.

Islanzadí forçou um chá em seu palacete, mas as criaturas e seus humanos não trocaram palavras. O rapaz sentia-se muito embaraçado por não ter esperado por uma garota. Nunca teria esperado. Simplesmente não a vira e Saphira preferia não comentar nada. Violet sorria para a rainha quando esta se dirigia a ela, mas estava cabisbaixa de modo que não estava normal.

_Por que não esperamos por isso **de novo**?_

_Porque eles expressaram a surpresa na frente de todos. Não sei. As pessoas se surpreendem com dragões originais..._

_É, George... É... _Ela riu. _Vamos dar uma volta._

Despediu-se brevemente de Arya, Eragon, Saphira e Islanzadí e sobre a sela de Georhgio os dois ficaram a planar baixo sobre Ellesméra.

_Ela se chateou você acha?_ Indagou Eragon a Saphira.

_Acho que ela não ficou feliz. Mas, bem, ninguém esperaria uma garota Eragon. Nunca houve uma cavaleira, nunca houve! Não foi sua culpa. E você não deve ter sido o único._

- Por que não me avisou?

- Porque eu não deveria mesmo contar todos os detalhes. Você soube o que precisava saber. Então agora compreende toda a situação – Respondeu Arya, dando de ombros.

_Elfos e seus mistérios._

- Não se preocupe Eragon – Disse a princesa, num tom mais afável. - Violet não costuma ligar para isso. Queria ter visto minha própria feição quando vi o ovo se partir para ela.

O cavaleiro sorriu amarelo, ainda que estivesse remoendo o acontecido de minutos atrás. Procurara realmente o amigo que esperara encontrar, um companheiro, conselheiro; quem quer que sua mente pedia. Não que Violet não pudesse se encaixar no papel, mas aquela fora a sua e seria também a maior surpresa que Alagaësia teria.

Três dias mais tarde; para uma tarde de quase inverno, fazia muito calor. Saphira sobrevoava Ellesméra com Eragon em seu dorso. Os dois e o novo dragão e cavaleira trocavam breves palavras corteses.

O treinamento seguia como o esperado. Oromis exigia dos cavaleiros um crescimento diário, cobrava que evoluíssem e os dois respondiam com avidez. Glaedr também era severo com os dragões, principalmente com Georhgio.

Violet ainda tinha dificuldades em manejar perfeitamente as duas espadas, mas as lutas com o mestre e Vanir passavam a durar mais a cada dia.

O dragão azul pousou próximo ao campo de treinamento, onde os ruídos de armas colidindo superava muito o de pássaros que dominava a maior parte da cidade.

Vanir e Violet travavam mais um combate. Eragon e Saphira haviam sido liberados e o dragão mais jovem saíra para caçar. O Matador de Espectros desceu da sela da amiga e parou para observá-los.

- Para uma garota... – Dizia Vanir, respirando rápido, com um meio sorriso no rosto. – Você é indiscutivelmente intrépida demais.

Violet riu, antes de girar, desviando da lâmina do outro.

- As garotas elfas... Elas fazem mesuras pra você? – Respondeu divertida empurrando Vanir para depois abaixar-se numa reverência sarcástica.

O elfo avançou e a cavaleira desviou para esquerda por puro reflexo. Antes que conseguisse recuperar o equilíbrio para aparar o último golpe, Vanir girou e investiu para arrancar a espada direita de Violet.

- Isso vou considerar como um não – Completou ela, sorrindo e girando a espada que sobrara várias vezes. Afastou-se uns passos para trás e enxugou a testa suada.

- Você subestima o poder de sedução de um elfo... – Vanir disse antes de cerrar os dentes e investir contra o abdômen de Violet. Ela desviou-se rapidamente e aparou o golpe. Arrastou a lâmina da espada curta até o punho da de Vanir, ficando bem próxima dele. Aquilo o obrigou a reparar que o corpete da garota estava bem apertado aquele dia...

- Sedução ahn? – Ela murmurou, ainda rindo. O elfo estava mais confuso do que propriamente atraído. Com o objetivo momentâneo atingido, Violet deu um meio giro confiante e arriscado. Vanir percebeu o movimento e deslocou-se um pouco para a esquerda fazendo com que a última espada da cavaleira voasse para o lado e caísse perto de Eragon.

Os dois combatentes se encararam e Violet fez uma careta de cansaço. Olhou para o rapaz com os braços cruzados.

- Apreciando o show? – Ela perguntou de modo simpático. Eragon riu olhando para o chão e voltou a encarar Violet.

- Vocês falam demais – Ele respondeu simplesmente. A cavaleira fez outra careta e suspirou ainda ofegante.

_George?_

_Sim._

_Não há um lago por aqui?_

_Há. Estou perto dele._

_Quer vir me buscar?_

_Não._

_E onde fica esse lago então?_

_Norte._

- Saphira, Bjartskular, sabe dizer onde fica uma lagoa por aqui? – Pediu Violet.

- O Espelho das Águas de Prata, nós a chamamos – Comentou Vanir, com aquela expressão corriqueira dele de quem fala a um ignorante.

_Por que eles precisam colocar esses nomes? _Perguntou-se a cavaleira.

_Bem. Posso levá-la até lá se quiser. _Ofereceu Saphira. Eragon concordou com a cabeça. Queria uma oportunidade decente para expressar as desculpas pendentes do dia em que foram apresentados.

Violet assentiu com a cabeça e sorriu. Subiu à sela atrás de Eragon e Saphira; num segundo, levantaram vôo. A garota avistou um brilho espelhado perto dali; mais ao Norte dos alojamentos onde ficavam.

O dragão pousou suavemente às margens do lago. Violet correu para a água e molhou o rosto muito corado.

- Obrigada Saphira – Sorriu ela mais uma vez. E antes que respondesse viram o mestre ali sentado, apreciando a brisa leve entre as árvores – Ebrithil?

Oromis mostrou um sorriso cansado.

- Está bem, mestre? – Perguntou Eragon. Oromis às vezes sentia a amargura e as limitações físicas da mutilação que sofrera.

- Estou, Eragon finiarel. Vieram se refrescar? – Disse ele de modo sério. Violet riu apenas e molhou novamente o rosto. Saphira caminhou lentamente até Oromis para que conversassem.

O cavaleiro respirou e caminhou para perto da garota.

- Violet eu queria... Queria que me perdoasse por não ter esperado que fosse uma garota – Admirou-se com a objetividade da frase e quis ter sido mais gentil.

A garota, ainda agachada, virou-se para olhá-lo, balançando a trança às costas.

- Não se importe com isso Eragon. Começo a me acostumar.

- Mas não devia.

Ela deu de ombros como se o assunto já estivesse gasto demais. Voltou-se para as margens do Espelho das Águas de Prata e com um movimento do braço, molhou Eragon e riu. O cavaleiro fez uma careta e logo sorriu. Estendendo a mão, deixou que as palavras antigas saíssem num sussurro. Um jorro de água subiu do lago e acertou Violet em cheio.

Ela soltou uma exclamação indignada e depois se deitou para rir. O lago era um dos poucos lugares em Du Weldenvarden em que o sol podia bater em cheio. Eragon sentou-se perto da garota na terra escura e ficaram em silêncio por um momento.

- Quando esteve aqui antes... Você não se cansou de toda essa gentileza? – Ela perguntou.

- O que quer dizer?

- Quero dizer... Toda essa cortesia exagerada, essa harmonia perfeita dos elfos – E riu da própria frase. Eragon hesitou.

- Acho que não. A companhia deles parece importante... Eles sabem coisas demais.

- É disso que estou falando! Eles são criaturas celestes, quase divinas. Sinto falta da rudeza dos humanos.

- Como alguém pode sentir falta disso? – Disse o cavaleiro sorrindo, mas compreendia o que ela queria dizer.

- Não sei. Mas sinto. Você já viu um elfo bêbado? – Eragon refletiu sobre a pergunta inútil, mas a cavaleira respondeu por ele. - Não! Ninguém nunca viu. É tudo muito certo, muito perfeito. Até superficial.

Eragon riu, mas não respondeu. Um diálogo com mais de três palavras cada já era mais do que havia esperado conseguir com a conversa e estava feliz.

_Importunando Eragon com suas teorias? _A voz de Georhgio ecoou nas cabeças dos dois. O dragão se aproximava de barriga estufada, cheia das lebres que caçara.

- Acho que gosto de ouvi-las – Eragon respondeu.

_Então é já um caso perdido. _Brincou Georhgio, deitando-se ao lado de Violet. A noite se aproximava, mas eles não se importavam com o tempo. O sol ainda aquecia o fim de tarde e isso era o bastante.

**Bia Black,**

**19 de fevereiro de 2008**


	8. Capítulo VII

**Capítulo VII**

Orrin esmurrava de leve a amurada da janela enquanto pensava. Ele sabia que haveria mais batalhas; só não sabia se seu povo resistiria a mais um daqueles massacres. Numa próxima marcha de Galbatorix, talvez nem os Urgals, nem mesmo a ajuda dos elfos os fariam vencer.

Nasuada esperava pacientemente por sua resposta. Havia pouca água e menos ainda comida para os soldados e as famílias deles. Os Varden sofriam e se revoltavam mais quando era clara a diferença nos suprimentos para eles e para o povo de Surda. Queria que o rei pudesse liberar mais verbas para que se sustentassem. As rendas não cobriam todos os gastos.

- A situação está complicada lady Nasuada... – Ele comentou inutilmente, já que ninguém melhor que ela para saber aquilo.

- Compreendo Orrin. Mas se os Varden padecerem, como acho que vão se não houver alimentos e condições decentes para todos, acho difícil que consiga vencer algum tipo de guerra.

- Não posso fornecer mais dinheiro do que o faço agora.

- Você pode, só não quer. Sei que era boa a situação de impasse de Surda quando Galbatorix respeitava os limites do seu país. Mas agora isso passado Orrin! – Ela exclamou. – Não pode mais agir como se ainda ele não quisesse dominar sua terra!

- Não posso deixar que meu povo sofra, não posso deixar lhes faltar suprimentos porque **você **acha que a guerra é válida!

- E pode deixar o meu? Faço o que posso; faço o impossível para que os Varden continuem vivos pra lutar. Somos todos gratos por nos deixar permanecer aqui. Mas precisamos nos ajudar – Nasuada fez uma pausa. – Você também acha a guerra válida. Mas só será mesmo se nossos exércitos estiverem unidos. Ajudará Orrin?

Ela o olhou e ele ainda batucava o parapeito da janela. Começava a esfriar. O rei bufou. Era exatamente o que Ajihad diria se ainda estivesse vivo e liderasse os Varden. Lady Nasuada era jovem, mas herdara a mesma persuasão e inteligência do pai.

- Muito bem. Checarei meus relatórios. Mandarei chamá-la quando tiver uma resposta completa.

Nasuada assentiu com a cabeça e se retirou. Os vários assuntos que a perturbavam vinham à mente o tempo todo. Eragon e Saphira como estariam; Murtagh o que faria, o que escondia Arya. Sim. Conhecia a elfa de certo modo. E para que houvesse levado Eragon para Ellesméra no meio da madrugada muito depois do combinado, era porque evitava perguntas.

Mas estes eram poucos problemas perto da situação dos Varden. Recebia reclamações todos os dias e Elva, criança que devia tentar brincar com os outros da mesma idade, não saía de seu pé.

Lembrou o pai e quis poder estar em Farthen Dûr para deixar-lhe uma flor perto ao túmulo.

xxx

- Achei que eles mereciam alguma diversão – Declarou Islanzadí após ordenar algumas coisas para um subordinado que se retirou com um sorriso. Arya apenas assentiu e sentou-se perto da mãe.

A rainha daria uma pequena festa em Ellesméra. O bom humor lhe dera a idéia; estava feliz por ter os dois cavaleiros em seus domínios.

- Já faz mais de um mês e a diferença é gritante – Comentou Arya. Violet parecia desenvolver as técnicas velozmente, mas as brincadeiras e o jeito divertido não mudavam. Georhgio estava maior e mais forte. Islanzadí achou que sim e continuou coordenando os elfos para que arrumassem tudo.

No quarto deles, Violet arrumava os cabelos um pouco mais. Fizera o mesmo penteado que Judy a ensinara para ir a um casamento uma vez. Era uma trança mais solta e elegante e tinha direito a uma presilha brilhante. Uma das únicas coisas que ensinara a viúva a ela que não fossem tarefas domésticas.

Georhgio a observava se arrumar como sempre. A garota ganhara alguns vestidos de elfas que queriam, de certo modo, agradá-la e paparicá-la. Costuraram para ela um corpete preto bem cortado e a blusa justa debaixo e as saias eram de um verde escuro, de modo que combinasse com seu dragão. Era um dos que mais gostara; uma bela maneira de contentar a primeira cavaleira mulher da história.

_Agora está pronta?_

_Agora sim._ Ela disse apressando-se para a sela de Georhgio. Os dois planaram um pouco antes de pousar perto das mesas preparadas pela rainha.

Um mês e algumas semanas depois que haviam chegado, Islanzadí faria uma comemoração. Disse que queria esperar por Eragon para que a festa fosse completa. Um pouco demorara a fazê-la, mas ali estavam eles e a decoração era muito bonita.

- Demoraram! – Comentou Eragon, já sentado e munido de uma caneca de hidromel.

_Pergunte a ela por que. _Disse Georhgio simplesmente. Violet deu de ombros e sorriu. Elfos passavam e riam para os dois; achavam magnífica a presença dos cavaleiros ali. Assim que chegaram, três elfos passaram a tocar flautas e um outro batucava no ritmo num tambor diferente.

_Queria tomar um pouco... _Disse Saphira a Eragon. O cavaleiro balançou a cabeça e riu.

_A ressaca é por sua conta então. _O dragão bufou com raiva.

Violet via uma elfa muito loura, as madeixas enormes quase brancas, dançar comportadamente e sozinha sob a melodia perfeita e alegre que os músicos tiravam. E via também que os olhos de Vanir não conseguiam deixá-la em paz...

- Olhe só o romance elfo... – Violet sentou-se ao lado de Eragon e, ao que o cavaleiro fez cara de quem não entendia, apontou para os dois com a cabeça.

_Simpático. _Comentou Saphira.

- Quase etéreo...

_Lá vai. _Reclamou Georhgio.

- Os elfos são a parte divina do equilíbrio – Declarou Violet de modo filosófico.

- Equilíbrio? – Repetiu Eragon, rindo.

- É. O equilíbrio de Alagaësia. Reflita comigo: Os elfos são harmônicos, seres quase perfeitos; belos, simétricos e ágeis. Inteligentes ainda. Celestes... – Começou ela. O cavaleiro e Saphira ouviam atentos enquanto Georhgio bufava. Continuou:

- Os anões (embora nunca tenha visto um de verdade) são fortes, dignos, brutos quase, subterrâneos.

_Mas que belo adjetivo. _O dragão verde comentou. Violet o ignorou como o de costume.

- Os humanos estabilizam Alagaësia. Somos intensos, apaixonantes. Embora não estejamos sempre conscientes disso, vivemos de maneira ardente, mais vivos exatamente. Afinal, duramos menos que os elfos; exceto eu e Eragon, claro. Entendem?

_Sim. Mas e os dragões? _Perguntou Saphira.

- São... os representantes dos deuses aqui.

- Então você acredita em deuses? – Indagou Eragon, antes de sorrir. Violet abriu a boca para responder, mas calou-se.

_Ela não tem uma teoria sobre isso ainda... _Georhgio disse rindo.

- Mas terei.

_Como a elfa bibliotecária ainda não te espancou?_

- Oh. Isso é cruel da sua parte George... – Violet disse, fingindo mágoa.

- Faltam os Urgals na sua teoria – Comentou Eragon.

_Sem contar os Ra'zac. _Saphira disse. _Galbatorix também é um caso a parte._

- É. Estaríamos melhor se ele não existisse... Mas ainda preciso pensar – Disse Violet.

- Argetlam! – Chamou um elfo. – Não vai dançar conosco?

Violet estreitou os olhos. Virou o resto de hidromel da caneca e levantou-se; Eragon fez cara de incrédulo.

A garota logo cumprimentou os elfos que dançavam e se enfiou no meio da roda. Eragon assumiu uma expressão divertida. Chegava a espantar-se com o ânimo da cavaleira... Via alguns fios do cabelo castanho soltarem-se da trança que ela havia feito e Violet rodava e mexia os pés num ritmo compassado e charmoso. As entranhas do Matador de Espectros deram voltas estranhas.

Georhgio fazia uma leve fumaça subir pelo céu estrelado; estava aprendendo a manejar o fogo da garganta e achava bárbaro bufar pelos cantos.

- Sinto falta de Orik – Disse Eragon, tentando desviar os próprios pensamentos da dança a sua frente.

_É. Gosto dele. _Saphira respondeu apenas.

A festa foi até que se avistasse claros raios da aurora entre as folhas das muitas árvores. Georhgio teve de arrastar Violet para seu quarto e depois voaram rapidamente até ele, para que adormecessem sob o cansaço da noite festiva e alegre.


	9. Capítulo VIII

**Capítulo VIII**

Murtagh olhava para o chão de pedra e analisava suas irregularidades. Um imenso dragão escarlate prostrara-se atrás da cama em que estava sentado e suas escamas refletiam de leve a luz fraca da vela de cabeceira.

Acordava de madrugada para seu treinamento penoso, mas nesse dia, havia acordado cedo demais.

Pesadelos não o assustavam mais. Quase deixava de tê-los. E quase sentia falta deles. Antes os horrores que sonhava a apatia completa.

Desde que para o castelo da capital voltara, sentia toda a alegria e frustração que nutria esvair-se e deixá-los oco simplesmente. Galbatorix o forçara. Pior. Forçara a Thor a fazer-lhe as honras, as reverências. Obrigava-os a lealdade sórdida, imunda. Melhor seria se Thor nunca o tivesse escolhido. Melhor seria se seu vil pai nunca tivesse lhe passado a vocação para cavalheiro no sangue, se a herança coubesse apenas a Eragon.

Irmão... Lembrava-se perfeitamente de seu rosto quando lhe revelara a verdade. Verdade nefasta... A mãe... Uma fraca? Inocente? Vítima? Deu de ombros. Não importava muito. Nada importava. Faria o que jurara fazer. Tornava-se indiferente. Seria a carne do cavaleiro e do dragão, o poder dos dois contra os Varden e Eragon. A alma única permaneceria hibernando em tocas profundas no passado.

Thor bufou e remexeu as asas carmim. Murtagh passou a mão pelos cabelos escuros e levantou-se para caminhar até a porta de seu quarto.

_Vamos. _Disse apenas ao dragão que o seguiu com o pescoço baixo.

xxx

Eragon suava e seu rosto estava muito vermelho. Fazia força para cerrar os dentes e não pronunciar a palavra antiga para que o encanto se fizesse. Violet o mesmo fazia.

Oromis os estava treinando para que conseguissem fazer magia em silêncio. O começo era sempre intrincado e três horas depois de ter lhes passado alguma teoria, os dois se encaravam com os lábios tremendo e preocupando-se para quando o outro conseguisse.

O mestre gostava de ter os dois juntos ali, pois eram entusiasmados. Percebia também em Eragon um ar mais leve e divertido. Daquela maneira, os dois competiam e tinham mais motivos para treinar.

Soubera do episódio da campina com Murtagh por Arya, que lhe contara quando chegara.

Ele observava os dois sem emitir som algum e esperava pacientemente. Eragon fechou os olhos por um momento e sentiu dentro de si a fagulha exata de energia que percorria os nervos quando estava prestes a liberar um encanto.

Abriu os olhos para ver Violet com os olhos arregalados. Um brilho azulado saiu da ponta dos dedos estendidos em direção à cavaleira. Quase por desespero, a garota ergueu o outro braço deu um passo para trás ao que a magia a atingiu; fizera a tempo uma defesa muda.

O mestre saiu da sombra que o protegia.

- Por hoje está bom. – Ele declarou, dispensando-os. Podia ver a exaustão em suas faces e corpos doídos; mereciam um descanso apropriado.

Violet suspirou e enxugou a testa. Haviam conseguido. Magia muito básica, mas ainda assim.

- Achei que passaríamos a noite tentando – Comentou ela. Eragon apenas assentiu e esboçou um sorriso.

xxx

A voz grave de Glaedr ecoava na cabeça de Georhgio que urrava de modo selvagem antes de soltar chamas imensas e esverdeadas, incendiando toras úmidas.

Saphira treinava giros complexos no ar, mas se incomodava com a sela.

_Como vai girar sem a sela? Tem de levar seu cavaleiro._ Dizia Glaedr. Ele dizia como se pouco se importasse com Eragon...

_Amanhã, treinaremos todos. Violet e Eragon vão praticar os giros e as manobras que treinaram sozinhos. Georhgio, você ainda tem o que melhorar, mas o que vi hoje está muito bom._

O dragão verde assentiu com seu grande pescoço esmeralda e ele e Saphira levantaram vôo para o espaço em que seus humanos ficavam com Oromis; Glaedr os seguia.

_Saphira... Como é Thor? _Perguntou Georhgio.

_É veloz, muito vermelho. Ele e Murtagh são fortes juntos._

Não sabia por que, mas a mente de Saphira parecia fraquejar um pouco quando se falava em Thor. George guinou para a esquerda antes de voltar rapidamente e atingir o dragão safira no dorso. Brincava.

_Bonitão ele? _Riu George.

Saphira rosnou alto e rasgou o ar para acertar o outro em cheio. O dragão dourado observava tudo planando de longe e com ar de reprovação. Pousaram a tempo de ver Violet e Eragon sentarem-se na grama por um momento antes de treinar com Vanir. Passavam a lutar os três juntos.

_E vamos ao campo? _Perguntou Georhgio.

_Sim... _Violet não se apressou para montar em seu dorso, os ossos doíam. Esfregou os braços tentando espantar o frio. O inverno havia chegado e os abatia lentamente. Oromis lhes dava testes de resistência sob o vento gelado. Era bom que passasse logo.

Ao que voavam todos novamente, chegaram para o embate de todos os fins de tarde.

Vanir os esperava e já cegava a espada. Saphira e George deitaram-se ao canto como faziam sempre para assistir.

Eragon desembainhou a espada que usava. Girou e mais uma vez sentiu falta de Zar'roc. Violet resmungou e partiu para o centro ao mesmo tempo que os outros dois. A cavaleira ria como sempre, Vanir estava sério e concentrava-se nos movimentos dos músculos.

Eragon mordeu o lábio inferior ao desviar de uma estocada do elfo seguida de outra vinda de Violet. Aparou as duas espadas, mas a garota girou a arma da mão esquerda e a enfiou por baixo querendo atingi-lo no abdômen. O cavaleiro recuou e moveu-se para sua direita, acertando Vanir no braço.

O elfo retrocedeu alguns passos, ainda chocado. Violet aproveitou para girar, Eragon aparou e ela fez o mesmo movimento de quando lutara contra Vanir apenas: escorregou a lâmina da espada ainda livre, ficando perto demais do cavaleiro; e, ao contrário do outro, Eragon ficou aturdido com a reação dela e com seu colo perto demais dos olhos.

Ela sorriu e pulou para trás ao que Vanir voltava para o embate.

- Viva a tentação humana – Disse ela e riu novamente, perdendo uma das armas para Eragon. A espada girou no ar e o cavaleiro pegou-a habilmente antes que Vanir os fizesse. Sorriu ao perceber finalmente o que acontecera.

- O que é isto? Um ritual de conquista? – Vanir disse entre dentes e avançando contra Violet.

- Está interessado? - Ela perguntou de modo provocante. Não abalou o elfo, mas Eragon sentiu o mesmo arrepio na nuca desde as espadas presas e a proximidade da garota.

O cavaleiro avançou para ela com um resmungo, mas antes que arrancasse sua última espada ela berrou alguma coisa desviando e fazendo voar a arma roubada das mãos de Eragon. Vanir fez um gesto estranho com a cabeça e continuaram lutando.

No anoitecer, Violet perdera novamente para os dois e mais tarde, Eragon pisou em falso, inesperadamente surpreendendo Vanir, e investiu contra o peito do elfo.

- Isso é injusto – A garota reclamava e arrumava as saias azuis.

_Não. Isso é na verdade uma dança de acasalamento. _Georhgio riu da própria frase e a cavaleira fez uma careta.

Vanir balançou a cabeça de modo superior.

- Não entendo como este bravo dragão escolheu você como cavaleira.

- Exatamente. Você não entende, não tem senso de humor – Violet disse levantando um dedo. Inspirou para começar a falar.

_Por favor, não comece uma hipótese sobre como os elfos se divertem de maneira tão diferente da dos humanos._

- Eu não ia dizer nada disso! – Ela parecia indignada. – Só ia dizer que estou com fome.

Eragon riu ao seu lado e ela se virou para sorrir para o cavaleiro.

_Vamos então. Vamos para os dormitórios e alguém certamente vai levar comida. _Saphira disse. Os cavaleiros assentiram e montaram em suas respectivas selas para cortar o ar frio e seguira para os quartos, enquanto Vanir se distanciava rapidamente para seus aposentos.

xxx

Fazia frio. Eragon estava olhando para o teto estranho de seu quarto depois de comer e tomar banho e Saphira estava deitada no chão.

_Por que você está silencioso hoje, pequeno?_

_Não sei. _Ele deu de ombros.

_Murtagh?_

Por incrível que parecesse ele se surpreendeu com a pergunta. Havia algum tempo já que não pensava no irmão. Conteve o pensamento de que era melhor assim e apenas negou com a cabeça.

_Violet então? _Saphira sorriu de seu jeito. Ela sabia.

_Por que eu estaria silencioso por causa dela?_

_Me diga_ _você._

Eragon suspirou. Ele e Saphira conversavam mais até do que antes, se é que fosse possível. Mas o cavaleiro evitava falar sobre isso.

_E Arya? Como fica tudo isso? _O dragão insistiu, segurando o riso. O Matador de Espectros sentiu as bochechas corarem, mas deu de ombros.

_Não fica. É assim que ela quer._

_Não é disso que estou falando. _Ela sabia. E Eragon estava ciente disso. Ou quase lá. Pensar em Arya não era a mesma coisa de muitos dias atrás. A admiração por ela era muito grande, tocante. Ainda assim, não era como antes; aquelas voltas que as entranhas davam. Insistia que era porque passava menos tempo em sua companhia e os treinamentos ocupavam sua mente.

_Do que fala então?_

_Vai mesmo fingir que não sabe? E fingir que EU não sei? Você está gostando dela._

_Não estou não. _Ele negou sem mesmo perguntar a quem Saphira de referia, se a Arya ou a Violet. Porque a paixão pela elfa parecia sem sentido. E... A cavaleira? Claro que não. Eram amigos. Disse isso à amiga e ela deu de ombros como pôde.

_Ah Eragon..._ A risada dela invadiu Eragon e ele fez uma careta. Depois sorriu.

_Não sei por que você me alfineta. O que me diz de Glaedr, Thor e Georhgio então?_

_São dragões._

_É mesmo?_

_Você está andando muito com Violet e esse tom de escárnio não me agrada._

_É mesmo? _Ele repetiu e riu da amiga. _Vamos Saphira. Antes você vivia de galanteios com o mestre Bjartskular. Depois da batalha, não parava de enumerar as características de Thor... E agora..._

_Agora o que? Vai dizer que estou interessada em Georhgio._

_Eu não ia. Mas já que disse..._

Saphira rosnou e se calou. Se antes estava sentida por não haver outro dragão para lhe fazer companhia, agora estava feliz por não ser a única. Mas não sabia o que responder.

Eragon riu e levantou da cama, aproximando-se dela. Abraçou seu enorme pescoço azul e ficaram em silêncio por um tempo.

_Como podemos ser tão enrolados?? _Saphira perguntou sem esperar resposta e os dois riram mais um pouco.

**N/a: AUGUST RUSH! Filme mais clichê e fofo que existe XD**

**Hey dudes uzahuazhzuahza Estou postando mais dois capítulos, e rápido desse jeito, porque vou me mudar no domingo e vai ficar um pouco mais difícil de postar depois disso. De 15 em 15 dias mesmo. Então, este é meu presente de despedida UZAHUZAHAZUHZAUHZA**

**E como Nyah havia pedido, o Murtagh apareceu! \o/ HEEEY! Uhzauazhuzah Ele vai dar as caras por aqui mais vezes a partir de agora. Ah, falando em Nyah UZHAUHAZ Muito obrigada pela sua review, eu fiquei muito feliz XD**

**Agradecer também a Paulinha-chan que também sempre deixa um comentário pra mim XD UHZAUHZAAZ valeeeeu Paulinha, por continuar acompanhando.**

**E obrigada a Low-Light pelo comentário também! Obrigada mesmo!**

**Essa provavelmente será a última nota decente zauhzauhzauahza os próximos capítulos talvez venham sozinhos (sem minha baboseira no fim zauhzauhza) então...**

**Beijo para Paty XD Continua escrevendo dude. Só continue. Você sabe que nasceu pra isso UAHZUHZAUZAHZA**

**Beijo pra Ney, Dita e Luh, por mais que elas nunca cheguem a ler isso. Nunca vou me esquecer de vocês suas lesas! UAZHUZAHZA**

**E beijo pra todo mundo que lê fics no mundo UZAHUZAHZAUHZA**

**That**'**s all dudes.**

**Bia Black,**

**22 de Fevereiro de 2008.**


	10. Capítulo IX

**Segunda****Parte **

"_Stars collide, will you stand by and watch them fall?" _

**Capítulo IX**

Pisava sobre a terra úmida sem se dar conta. Era começo de Primavera em Ellesméra e flores vermelhas brotavam num canto, entre raízes retorcidas. Estava apenas pensando novamente em como tudo era estranho deixando que os pés o levassem por um caminho sem muito nexo.

A manhã era livre para os cavaleiros e Eragon resolvera passear um pouco e refletir sobre os últimos tempos. Havia um tanto em que não imaginava mais como estaria Murtagh e todos os seus motivos e todos os motivos de sua mãe para tudo o que acontecera no passado. Apegara-se aos treinamentos, à Saphira (se é que fosse possível se apegar mais a ela). Conversavam muito. O cavaleiro só evitava o assunto "VIOLET".

Pensava nela e ria. Teorias inúteis e comentários sem graça, mas não podia viver sem que, logo cedo, ela pulasse em suas costas marota e berrasse um "Bom dia". Ela lhe causava borboletas. Deu de ombros.

As folhas tirava da frente do rosto, mas ainda assim perambulava entre as árvores. Achou-se deparado com a Menoa. A história dela lhe veio e junto aquela vez em que Arya a contara com grave ironia. Queria deixar bem claro que o mesmo destino estava escrito para eles se resolvessem juntar as trouxas. "O jovem rapaz que se apaixonou por uma mulher mais velha e a abandonou para a tristeza".

Mas tudo aquilo parecia não ter mais importância. Como se fosse um sentimento que passara por ele há muitos anos, no entanto sabia que meses atrás ainda estava mordido por gostar de uma elfa que já amara certa pessoa e não parecia querer abrir ser coração para mais ninguém.

Ao sentar-se numa imensa raiz da árvore, ficou aéreo aos finos raios de sol que penetravam entre os galhos. Toda a atmosfera era um tanto etérea. Eragon ainda parecia distraído.

Brisa leve balançava os cabelos, os olhos castanhos fechados. Abriu-os de repente e estreitou-os. Um sussurro ininteligível. Eragon levantou-se e andou ao redor da Menoa como se soubesse onde encontrar algo que procurava.

"_Quando chegar a hora e você precisar de uma arma, olhe embaixo das raízes da árvore Menoa. Depois, quando tudo parecer perdido e seu poder não for suficiente, vá até a pedra Kuthian e diga seu nome para abrir o cofre das almas"._

Voz arrastada de Solembum lhe veio como um flash. Não sabia nada sobre o cofre, nem Kuthian. Mas a arma...

Caminhou mais um pouco e estacou, arregalando os olhos ao perceber um brilho sob uma das raízes. Desceu aos joelhos para desencaixar dali uma comprida espada. Bainha de veludo negro; por dentro o melhor do couro. O punho prata tinha incrustados diamantes que rutilavam de maneira nunca vista. O cavaleiro mantinha os olhos petrificados que admiravam a bela arma. Agarrou firmemente o punho e puxou.

A lâmina branca reluziu sob a luz fraca da clareira. Era alva de doer os olhos. Leve. Se existiam deuses, a espada certamente fora forjada por um.

Segurou-a como se a oferecer aos céus e a olhava extasiado. Era... Dele? Sabia que era. Girou-a uma vez antes de olhá-la de novo e sorrir; botou na bainha preta outra vez. Pendurou-a num dos ombros e voltou para a cidade sem antes um último relance à Menoa.

Não teve de andar muito para que Violet o interceptasse.

- Avisaram que temos mais ou menos quinze minutos para nos reunirmos... WOW. Onde você arranjou isso? – Os olhos da garota arregalaram-se para a espada pendurada às costas do cavaleiro. Ele sorriu; tão feliz como não se sentia há muito. Violet o encarava com certa surpresa sem tirar o meio sorriso sarcástico do rosto. Estava com os cabelos soltos naquele fim de tarde.

- Na Menoa – Ele respondeu simplesmente e desembainhou a arma novamente. O metal brilhou sob o sol. A garota não fez mais perguntas nem demonstrou pontada de inveja. Sorriu de volta e inclinou a cabeça com graça.

- Suprema.

- O treino já acabou? – Eragon referia-se aos dragões, já que Glaedr havia reservado a tarde para um treino especial.

- Não. Estava só perturbando Rhunön elda de novo. A elfa da biblioteca já se cansou de mim – Ela respondeu rindo. O cavaleiro imaginou Rhunön escutando as baboseiras de Violet e segurou o riso. Também não sabia como alguém poderia se cansar da garota ao seu lado.

Subiram em silêncio em direção a Tialdarí até que ela o quebrou.

- Li a canção que escreveu para o Agaetí Blödhren – Comentou. Eragon fez uma careta e logo sorriu.

- Ruim, ahn?

- Não. Porque você escreveu o que estava sentindo... Bem. Ficou diferente de todas as outras – Eragon torceu o nariz. Violet riu e olhou para ele. – Ficou boa!

O cavaleiro riu também e parou para encará-la de volta.

- Você não desiste dessa ironia não?

- Eu deveria? – Ela perguntou rindo. Eragon tirou uma mecha castanha do rosto de Violet e exibiu seu sorriso mais malicioso. A garota corou. Os braços logo a envolveram pela cintura e a puxaram para mais perto dele. Os lábios selaram-se com certa urgência da parte de do cavaleiro.

Sentiu-se tremer ao que o beijo aprofundou-se e apertou-a contra si o quanto era possível. Violet passou os dedos gelados por sua nuca quando ouviram passos no corredor do palacete.

Os corpos se pararam e a garota encarou o chão e parecia analisar algo muito interessante enquanto Eragon coçava a cabeça um tanto embaraçado. Um elfo surgiu na curva.

- Finalmente os achei! A rainha os aguarda na sala do conselho.

Os cavaleiros assentiram e se entreolharam rapidamente antes de seguirem o mensageiro. Chegaram à saleta sem mais palavras. Os chanceleres estavam todos já sentados em seus lugares devidos e os olharam escondendo a irritação pelo atraso. Georhgio e Saphira também estavam ali.

- Tenho um comunicado importante – Os dois sentaram-se, Eragon ocupou sua cadeira impacientemente, o coração ainda martelava o peito e Violet evitava olhá-lo. A cabeça latejava, confusa.

- Foi nos enviado um mensageiro de Nasuada. As tropas de Galbatorix marcham para o Sul, em direção ao rio Jiet. Ao que parece, avança para massacrar Surda – Murmúrios de preocupação, mas a voz de Islanzadí sobressaiu – O rapaz com a carta demorou dois dias para atravessar o deserto a cavalo. Muita sorte que tenha sobrevivido. Mas isso quer dizer que estão atrasados.

Ela apontou para os cavaleiros e seus dragões e também para Arya.

- Estão? Não mandaremos nossos guerreiros? – Perguntou um nos nobres à grande mesa, com longas madeixas louras.

- Ainda não Daunäi. Ainda não – Ela respondeu e mais sussurros entre os presentes. – Ainda não é chegada a hora. Lutaremos para o fim.

Eragon viu Violet encarar a rainha estupefata. Ele remexeu-se na cadeira, mas conteve-se. Islanzadí compreendia melhor que qualquer líder de Alagaësia a situação em que se encontravam. Mas ainda o perturbava a idéia de que não contariam com seus reforços.

- Vocês partem em uma hora – Ela se pronunciou para fechar o conselho.

Georhgio sorria e percebia a descompostura de Violet quando foi até ela. Caminharam pelo corredor.

_O que houve?_

_Dia de batalha, caro George. _O dragão não continuou a conversa, mas balançou o grande pescoço esmeralda. Resolveu não perguntar por que não respondera seus chamados minutos antes. Ele imaginava.

_Vamos._

Violet pulou para sua sela e voaram para seu dormitório. Sacudiu a cabeça, frisando para si mesma que a batalha iminente era mais importante. Todos saberiam de sua existência. Mordeu o lábio inferior e deu um tapa na própria testa para tirar a imagem de Eragon dos pensamentos.

As armaduras que ganhara tirou do baú e colocou sobre o leito. Virou-se para Georhgio e tirou-lhe a sela para vestir-lhe o grande elmo e o resto de sua proteção. Atou todas as fivelas e o dragão estava pronto. Uma vez assim, Violet despiu o vestido carmim e cobriu o corpo com a malha que vestia dos ombros até a cintura e desta até os tornozelos.

Por cima, uma armadura leve e impenetrável, deixando os braços nus para manejar firmemente as duas espadas e cobrindo as coxas, com aberturas nas laterais. Calçou as botas pretas compridas até as canelas.

A um canto, o espelho pequeno foi bastante para que tecesse nos cabelos uma trança perfeita, uma fita de couro verde para amarrá-la na ponta. Assoprou para o lado os fios mais curtos que sempre sobravam e o que faltava eram suas armas.

As alças de couro tinham fivelas para que prendesse as duas espadas às costas, de modo a ficarem cruzadas. Apertou com força a alça negra contra o peito.

Georhgio a esperava pacientemente à abertura do quarto. Violet sorriu para ele e pulou para a sela. Com um impulso das patas fortes do dragão, logo voavam para encontrar Eragon, Saphira e Arya sob o céu que a noite engolia.

Ao pousar, Oromis e Glaedr estavam junto deles ao lado de muitos elfos, Arya e Islanzadí.

- Violet... Queremos lhe dar um presente – Disse o mestre com um sorriso fraco.

- Um... presente? – Ela repetiu, balançando o elmo ao lado do corpo.

- Eragon recebeu sua benção no Agaetí Blödhren. Não se pode fazer o mesmo para você... Mas já é hora.

Oromis abriu uma bolsa de couro grande e tirou dela duas bainhas com suas respectivas espadas. Juntou-as ás mãos e entregou-as á Violet.

- Eram minhas, mas merecem uma nova dona, creio – O mestre sorriu novamente.

- Mas não posso aceitar! – Ela disse nervosamente, Georhgio bufou em acordo.

- Então é ordem minha que aceite.

_Assim como minha. _Glaedr disse e não havia como não ficar intimidada toda vez que ouvia sua voz. Violet analisou as bainhas comuns e tirou delas as lâminas. Eram espadas incrivelmente forjadas, douradas e brilhavam mesmo à fraca luz que a meia lua proporcionava.

Sentiu os olhos marejarem e enxugou-os rapidamente.

- Sou eternamente grata, Ebrithil – Georhgio sorriu de seu jeito e apoiou a grande cabeça no ombro da garota. Oromis assentiu e sorriu novamente. Gostava de seus pupilos desajeitados.

_Quanto a você Bjartskular... Não creio que precise de nada. A companhia de sua cavaleira basta para que tenha um bom desempenho. _Era a maneira de Glaedr dizer que estava orgulhoso de Georhgio e que cuidasse de Violet. O dragão esmeralda bufou, ainda apoiado à amiga.

Ela se desvencilhou um pouco para trocar as espadas velhas pelas novíssimas.

- Então... – Islanzadí começou. – Foi uma honra abriga-los aqui. Argetlam – Virou-se para Eragon – Boa sorte, Matador de Espectros.

Olhou para Violet, que mudava a expressão assustada para um sorriso nervoso.

- Quanto à cavaleira... Uma boa batalha para você também. Bjartskular... – E fez reverências aos dragões a sua frente. Sentiram-se lisonjeados pelo cumprimento da rainha.

_Somos gratos pela estadia e pelo trato para conosco novamente, Vossa majestade. _Disse Saphira.

_Assim como nós. _George completou por ele e por Violet. Elfos diziam vivas e desejavam sorte e coragem para eles na língua antiga.

Preparavam-se.

- Arya Svit-kona... Vai comigo? – Perguntou Eragon. Olhou de relance para Violet que pulou para o dorso de Georhgio com um leve sorriso maroto. O cavaleiro sorriu também.

- Com prazer – Respondeu a elfa, subindo atrás de Eragon na sela de Saphira.

Acenaram aos elfos e levantaram vôo.

**Nota: Ahá! música do Rei Leão de fundo um pouco de romance não faz mal a ninguém afinal!**

**Não tenho muito tempo! Mas obrigada a todos que lêem e comentam! Amo vocês UHZAUZAHUAZH**

**Beijos,**

**Bia Black,**

**15 de Março de 2008. **

**xxx**** trecho de I've got you – McFly. ****Direitos reservados XD xxx**


	11. Capítulo X

**Capítulo X**

Não pararam. Direto a Surda seguiram com os suprimentos que haviam preparado. A cidade não era a mesma.

Feirantes corriam para desmontar suas barracas e a maior parte do comércio estava fechada. Não havia sinal de soldados, nem de Orrin, nem de Nasuada.

Ao descerem, Arya se informou com um habitante que olhava para Violet e seu dragão com certo terror. Os Varden e Orrin haviam partido em direção às tropas de Galbatorix, evitando assim um confronto na cidade.

- Foi o melhor que podiam ter feito. Vamos – Disse a elfa e subiram de volta às selas para seguir viagem.

xxx

Nasuada estava em seus trajes de guerreira olhava inquieta para seus soldados. Precisou ponderar muito antes de mover suas tropas para Norte. Era possível que vencessem em Surda; poderiam fazer guerrilha. Conheciam o local melhor que os inimigos. Ainda assim, os habitantes; crianças, mulheres e idosos estariam expostos ao perigo. Saque, estupro, morte. Ela preferia que sofressem fora de casa.

Sentia muita falta de Farthen Dûr. Olhou para os anões terminando de afiar seus machados à esquerda. Os poucos Urgals estavam sentados e conversavam em sua língua estranha. Nasuada sabia que Islanzadí não mandaria seus elfos. Orrin parecia revoltado com a decisão da rainha, mas a líder dos Varden, ainda que preocupada, achava que a elfa sabia o que fazia.

Encarou o céu marinho com poucas estrelas, estava um pouco nublado. Pediu ao pai, onde quer que estivesse, que os ajudassem e desse coragem aos homens. Ao que terminou sua prece, um soldado vomitou ao seu lado. Nasuada lhe deu um pouco d'água.

Ouviu gritos atrás de sua barraca e virou-se para saber o que acontecia. Homens revoltados berravam e tinha as armas em punho.

- O que está havendo aqui? – A voz de Nasuada os fez silenciar por um momento.

- Diga-me Lady... – Um deles disse, cuspindo as palavras sob o bigode. – Como quer que lutemos se não há quase água, muito menos comida para seus soldados?

Nasuada ficou em silêncio por um minuto. Ele continuou.

- Estamos preocupados com nossas famílias deixadas para trás – Toda a decisão trazia consigo seus opositores... - E queremos vencer para voltar para casa. Mas para quê? Se lá há ainda menos suprimentos?

- Eu sei que não há comida. Sei que o tratamento com vocês, guerreiros, não é dos melhores. Mas se não lutarem, se não tentarmos vencer, como posso conseguir mais alimentos? Galbatorix não me deixa...

- Você envergonha seu pai, Lady.. – Ele disse e uns poucos riram. Nasuada cerrou os punhos. Não permitiria que falassem de seu pai. Ela sabia que fazia o que era certo.

- Meu pai lutou pelos Varden até sua morte. E seguirei seus passos. Desistam de lutar então. Deixem que fiquemos prisioneiros para sempre de um déspota arrogante. Que mingüemos até não ter mais nada o que comer e viver pelas sombras dos Ra'zac. Afinal, por que estão aqui? É ISSO QUE QUEREM?

Ela gritou para eles. Sabia que seus homens não eram revoltosos e que, se estavam ali, era porque apoiavam a causa. Estavam com medo.

- Dê-nos um bom motivo para lutar, Lady! – Um outro homem berrou dos fundos e então um vento forte abateu-os aos que Saphira pousou ao lado, junto de Georhgio.

Soldados olhavam estupefatos. Conheciam Saphira, mas o imenso dragão esmeralda surpreendera a todos. Estava amedrontador em suas armaduras e mostrava os dentes enormes e as asas abertas com orgulho. Dele desceu Violet com um sorriso de canto e o peito estufado.

Nasuada encarou Saphira e Eragon. Depois olhou de Arya para Violet e Georhgio incrédula. Voltou a mirar a elfa e compreendeu seus planos e seus atrasos.

- Espero que este seja um bom motivo – Arya disse alto para os homens que, ou se encolhiam de medo, ou cochichavam sobre a cavaleira a sua frente. Nasuada não conteve um sorriso e pediu para que eles a seguissem até sua barraca.

Georhgio e Saphira enfiaram suas cabeças para dentro e os outros se espremeram. Violet se apresentou com uma reverência, assim como o novo dragão.

- Confesso que renovaram meus ânimos agora – A líder disse com as mãos cruzadas à frente do corpo. – Também acho que todos vão lutar com mais gosto.

Violet assentiu com um sorriso. Estava gostando daquilo.

- Assim esperamos, Lady Nasuada – A garota disse com um movimento da cabeça. Eragon sorriu.

A líder dos Varden baixou os olhos para um mapa sobre sua escrivaninha. Não era hora de perguntar como tudo acontecera e porque nada avisaram. Era hora de mudar a estratégia de guerra.

Do lado de fora, murmúrios percorriam o acampamento e quase não havia guerreiro que não soubesse da nova. Uma cavaleira! Mulher? Sim, uma garota! Tem certeza? E um dragão verde.

- Bom... Violet e Georhgio – Os dois olharam para ela. – É possível que Galbatorix suspeite da existência de vocês. Mas seus soldados não. Portanto, nada como o elemento surpresa.

Nasuada explicou que ficariam entre seus homens no meio da infantaria. Arya lutaria pela esquerda e Eragon e Saphira no flanco direito, ao lado dos anões.

Todos concordaram com o novo esquema; Arya deu mais alguns palpites que ajudaram a decidir toda a formação. A madrugada avançava aos poucos e uma lua fraca reluzia entre algumas nuvens.

Depois de algum tempo, o mesmo frio na barriga atingiu Eragon; preferia que a batalha começasse de uma vez. Esperar pelo ataque inimigo não lhe fazia bem. Bebeu um pouco d'água e sentou-se ao lado de Saphira.

_Olhe para eles. Não estão melhor que nós. _Disse Saphira. O cavaleiro observou alguns soldados remexendo a lenha escassa de uma fogueira que fizeram e outros coçavam a cabeça ou olhavam para as próprias mãos trêmulas.

_Nervosismo. _Eragon deu de ombros como se fosse normal. Mas ele tinha mais motivos para estar ansioso. Veria Murtagh. E quem sabe o próprio Galbatorix não saísse de sua toca e viesse enfrentá-lo. Saphira sentia sua tensão e por isso o envolveu com suas asas.

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes, quando Violet se aproximava ao lado de Georhgio. Ela tinha o rosto pintado.

- Tem que entrar no clima – Ela disse apenas ao que os dois olharam para ela.

_Acham que atacam ao amanhecer?_ Georhgio perguntou.

_Provavelmente. Por que abandonaram suas posições?_

- Cansamos da solidão – Disse Violet sentando-se. Eragon a olhou e sorriu. Já tinha feito defesas para ela, Arya e Nasuada. Não sabia se ela esperava que dissesse ou fizesse qualquer coisa, mas estava sem ação. Viu-a encarar o chão e sentiu os grandes olhos de George sobre ele. Fingiu não notar.

Quis se aproximar dela e dizer alguma coisa para confortá-la (estava calada demais), mas Saphira ainda o protegia.

- Eragon Matador de Espectros, esqueceu-se de mim? – Uma voz grave soou atrás deles. Eragon abriu um enorme sorriso. Levantou-se num pulo e correu para cumprimentar Orik.

- E então como está? – Perguntou o anão dando-lhe tapas nas costas. Violet levantou-se também. – Ah! Então você é a cavaleira de que tanto falam! Dragão...

Ele cumprimentou. Tirou o elmo e fez uma breve reverência.

- Orik? – Ela perguntou e sorriu.

- Nah! Vejo que minha fama já se espalhou também! – Orik riu.

- Uma honra conhecê-lo.

_O mesmo por mim. _George disse e lhe disseram seus nomes. Eragon e Saphira haviam comentado muito sobre o anão.

Conversaram brevemente, até que ouviram ecoar tambores. Violet e George desejaram boa sorte aos amigos. Eragon os observou sumirem, planando baixo. Xingou-se por não ter dito o que queria para a cavaleira e Saphira riu dele.

A manhã de aproximava e finos raios de sol tingiam o leste de azul claro. Era hora. As batidas dos tambores se intensificavam e as entranhas de Eragon reviravam-se. Desembainhou a espada branca e pulou para sela de Saphira.

- Uma boa batalha, Eragon – Disse Orik antes de se misturar aos outros anões.

Era hora. E flechas em chamas cortaram o ar.

N/a: Espero que tenham gostadooo!! Em breve, uma surpresa!

Beijos para Paty, Lubs, Neyoda e Dita Vader. Amo vocês.

Bia Black,

9 de Abril de 2008.


	12. Capítulo XI

**Capítulo XI**

George aguardava com as asas juntas ao dorso. Os soldados não se importavam mais com a presença estranha deles ali. Alguns bebiam o resto de cerveja que havia em seus cantis, outros faziam preces aos deuses que cultuavam.

Ouviam estrondos à frente. Violet mordeu o lábio inferior e murmurou uma defesa para Eragon, Saphira, Arya e Nasuada. Queria que todos estivessem bem. Flechas atingiram os primeiros soldados e gritos ecoaram pela planície próxima ao rio. Pensou em visitar Judy depois que tudo estivesse acabado.

Mais berros e ruídos de metal contra metal. Assim começava a batalha.

George rosnou e a cavaleira fez-lhe um afago entre as escamas do pescoço. Imaginavam os guerreiros primeiros, mortos. E os próximos vinham e pisavam sobre os corpos para enfrentar os inimigos.

Violet fechou os olhos e tentou sentir a presença de magia. Não pôde.

O exército avançava lentamente e com eles cavaleira e dragão. Demorou para que recebessem o sinal de Arya. Georhgio deu um impulso e subiu alto. Mergulhou e rosnou alto antes de queimar duas fileiras das tropas de Galbatorix.

Lanças e flechas subiram para atingir-lhe pouco. Voltou a bater as asas e se juntar aos soldados da frente. Alguns deram vivas e outros grunhiram antes de atacar novamente. Perfuraram os carbonizados que ainda agonizavam e partiram de volta.

Não tinha escudo, por isso havia uma defesa sobre si contra as setas inimigas. Violet desembainhou as espadas douradas do mestre e sorriu de canto. Matou seu primeiro homem com facilidade; perfurou-lhe o abdômen antes de cortar-lhe a garganta com a outra espada.

Cortava e estacava longa e loucamente. Sangue espirrava em seu rosto e braços desnudos. Cerrava os dentes e não parava de atacar enquanto Georhgio usava suas garras para estripar os oponentes. Às vezes tostava a fileira inteira de guerreiros adversários que o olhavam surpresos e aterrorizados.

Aves já rodeavam o campo em busca da comida farta do dia. O sol se erguia e ofuscava-lhes a visão, mas continuavam a ferir e rasgar os próximos que vinham. Arya avançava pela esquerda com os Urgals e mais soldados enquanto Saphira também jorrava chamas pela boca e Eragon atacava com resmungos incompreensíveis pela direita.

Continuavam; braços exaustos e músculos no máximo do esforço, mas ainda assim no clamor da luta continuavam investindo. Aos poucos, o número de soldados de Galbatorix começava a fazer diferença. Mais e mais se aproximavam e os Varden iam padecendo.

Violet tinha os braços tingidos de carmim e sangue lhe escorria até os punhos, mas não parecia se importar com isso. George subiu para analisar a situação e os dois viram a horda Galbatorix quase se estender ao infinito enquanto os outros resistiam o quanto podiam; mais poucas fileiras restavam.

xxx

Eragon gritou uma velha canção antes de arrancar o braço de um homem para depois matá-lo. Saphira rugiu.

Por que não vinha? Por que não vinha enfrentá-lo? Esperava por Murtagh ardentemente. Clamava por um próximo combate entre eles. Bilhões de perguntas lhe atormentavam e berrou novamente ao defender-se de uma lança com o escudo e furar o soldado que o atacara.

Subiu com Saphira e seus vôos já ficavam capengas; as asas estavam muito feridas. Não havia como vencer. Preparavam-se para mergulhar e voltar ao combate, quando algo os atingiu.

Eragon estava preso à sela e girou pelo ar com o dragão. Ela abriu as asas e parou para ver Thor e Murtagh investindo contra eles novamente. As duas enormes criaturas se arranharam e se morderam um pouco antes de se afastarem e se encararem.

- Irmão – Disse o outro, alto o suficiente para que ouvisse a voz abafada pelo elmo. Eragon apenas assentiu, antes que Saphira voltasse a rugir e escancarar a mandíbula para que as chamas azuladas atingissem os outros dois. Thor o mesmo fez e de nada adiantou a não ser chamuscar as armaduras.

O Matador de Espectros ergueu a mão para magia. Lá debaixo, guerreiros não sabiam se paravam para olhar a luta incrível entre os dois cavaleiros ou preocupavam-se com os inimigos em terra.

Murtagh soltou uma gargalhada macabra. Eragon não pronunciou palavra alguma para que um jorro saísse de sua palma e acertar o outro no rosto. Sangue escorreu-lhe do nariz.

- Wow... Mas olha só... Quem diria... – E voltou a rir. – Meu irmãozinho aprendeu como se faz.

Não precisou erguer o braço para que seu encantamento surdo envolvesse o pescoço de Saphira. O dragão rosnou baixo e começava a faltar-lhe ar. Eragon quebrou o feitiço usando energia demais. Murtagh não podia estar mais forte.

Saphira perdeu um pouco da altitude e resolveu pousar. Thor fez o mesmo logo em seguida e os cavaleiros já desembainhavam suas espadas para o confronto direto. Encararam-se por um momento e Murtagh sorriu.

- Aposto que você estava esperando por este momento - Disse ele junto de uma gargalhada fria. – Sua vingança, talvez.

- Talvez – Eragon disse girando a lâmina e partindo pra cima do irmão.

xxx

Arya murmurou um encantamento para mandar um inimigo para longe. Havia um Urgal caído, mas o resto continuava lutando e destroçando os inimigos pelo flanco esquerdo. Mas sabia que estavam perdendo.

Olhava para a direita em busca de algum sinal de Eragon. Ela o vira dar giros com Saphira e ruídos altos saíram da luta no céu claro entre os dragões. Então não os vira mais.

Girou para acertar um soldado que blasfemava aos berros. Levantou um escudo para parar a lança do próximo. Tinha então um momento para sentir magia. Fechou os olhos e estendeu os dedos brancos. Fechou-os repentinamente e sabia que o mago inimigo caíra.

A cena horrenda da batalha voltou às retinas a tempo de golpear um guerreiro, atravessando sua armadura velha.

xxx

Violet mordeu o lábio enquanto George subia sob o sol quente mais uma vez. Talvez não resistissem mais que meia hora. O dragão rosnou.

_Que houve?_

Ele não respondeu, mas a garota notou do que se tratava. Saphira e Thor se embolavam num combate medonho e rugiam chamas para todos os lados. Violet mirou o chão à direita e viu soldados se afastarem para dar espaço aos irmãos que brandiam espadas.

Georhgio mergulhou e carbonizou mais uma fileira inimiga. Antes que Violet voltasse a atacar, enquanto girava as lâminas, um urro de dor encheu os ouvidos dos homens. Saphira rugia numa agonia inquietante.

Os dois não sabiam se corriam ao seu socorro e abandonavam suas posições ou se continuavam a diminuir o número tão superior das tropas de Galbatorix. Mordeu o lábio de novo e George remexeu-se impaciente, depois de esfolar outro homem com as garras direitas.

xxx

- SAPHIRA! – Urrou Eragon. O dragão azul reluzia enquanto perdia altitude rapidamente. Caiu por cima de alguns soldados. A raiva tomava-lhe o sangue e Murtagh analisou a ponta de Zar'roc.

- Aposto que Brom te disse para cuidar de seu dragão. Não é isso exatamente que está fazendo, é? – Disse ele, casualmente, apesar de não parecer sarcástico.

O cavaleiro não prestava atenção e ao que foi ao encontro de Saphira, inerte, estacou, arregalando os olhos.

Murtagh não erguera o braço nem dissera nada, mas encarava o irmão pelas costas. Eragon sentiu os joelhos cederem e foi forçado a sucumbir sob o encantamento.

- Não vamos matá-la.

O Matador de Espectros reuniu toda a força que ainda tinha. Não era capaz de mover um músculo que fosse. Conseguia ver sangue escorrer do pescoço de Saphira e nada podia dar-lhe mais fôlego que a vontade de salva-la.

Conseguiu fazer uma careta e depois, não sem um berro de fúria, quebrou a magia sobre si. Levantou-se num pulo e olhou de relance para Murtagh, que pareceu surpreso. Acelerou para chegar à Saphira, mas foi parado de novo.

O irmão correra para impedi-lo e girou a espada vermelha. Eragon quis passar por ele novamente, mas Murtagh o impediu. Sem mais, o cavaleiro brandiu a lâmina branca novamente.

O barulho de metal quebrou o silêncio entre os dois e estocavam num ritmo compassado. Eragon girou subitamente e cortou Murtagh da orelha ao pescoço. Virou novamente e rasgou-lhe o braço. O outro sacudiu o membro com o ferimento e sorriu. Voltou a avançar e embolaram-se num confronto novamente.

Eragon deslocou-se para a esquerda e empurrou Murtagh com força. O irmão caiu e com seu desconcerto, correu par acudir Saphira.

Caiu de joelhos novamente porque todo poro de seu corpo doía. Sangue escorreu-lhe pelo queixo e, curvado, apertou a terra entre os dedos. Os olhos voltaram-se para o dragão imóvel e Eragon os sentiu marejar. Queria chegar até ela.

Thor rosnava e fazia guarda ao lado de Saphira. Eragon cerrou os dentes e, com esforço absurdo pôs-se de pé novamente. Grunhiu e o novo encanto desfez-se. Ao invés de ir ao encontro do dragão, virou-se para o irmão e deu-lhe um soco nas fuças.

Murtagh riu e pareceu não se importar com o nariz quebrado. Eragon virou-se para ir até Saphira novamente, mas urrou de dor. Novamente o mesmo encanto que parecia arrancar as veias de seu corpo.

Não era com a mesma intensidade. Não era Murtagh. Rolou pelo chão e tremeu sob a tortura. Não estava mais sob si e virava os olhos em alucinações. Via Saphira sob chamas negras, ouvia-a rugir e era incapaz de ajudá-la. Via o vestido de Violet virar cinzas e Arya o olhava como se implorasse seu resgate.

Georhgio fez Thor ser arremessado contra soldados que ainda lutavam. Violet desceu rapidamente da sela e correu para Saphira que sangrava. A batalha estava perdida e agora teria de brigar para que sobrevivessem. O dragão ainda respirava e decidiu que podia esperar; o corte não era fundo.

Apressou-se para Eragon que se contorcia em movimentos pouco comuns. Murtagh estava estático e olhava para o irmão. Virou o rosto ensangüentado para o céu e Violet acompanhou seu olhar. Um dragão negro pairava a muitos metros de onde estavam e Galbatorix sobre sua sela.

Abaixou-se e sacudiu o cavaleiro pelos ombros.

- Eragon – Ela disse e sua voz saiu mais trêmula do que desejara. O cavaleiro ainda retorcia os membros e rangia os dentes; ilusões macabras assombravam-lhe a mente. Violet sentiu a ponta de Zar'roc sob seu queixo. Levantou-se e se afastou de Murtagh, desembainhando as espadas do mestre.

Já estavam os dois sem seus elmos e se encararam girando as armas. Com um rosnado incompreensível, ela estocou e Murtagh desviava habilmente das lâminas de Violet. Girou para um ataque arriscado e Murtagh chutou-a para cair ao lado de Eragon. Ela levantou-se rindo e enxugou o sangue dos lábios com o punho.

Mais uma vez brandiram as armas; Georhgio e Thor faziam queimar a rala vegetação na planície e os rugidos marcavam a fuga dos Varden junto dos gritos de júbilo dos soldados de Galbatorix. Flechas voaram para acertar anões, humanos e Urgals que corriam.

Violet girou com um grunhido e, Murtagh, para desviar da espada direita, afastou-se ela o atacou com a outra perfurando a armadura e dando-lhe um arranhão nas costelas. Pararam ao que Saphira levantava-se com esforço. Violet a olhou novamente e viu que seu pescoço ainda pendia.

_GEORGE!_

Berrou ela para o dragão verde que no momento chamuscava uma asa de Thor. Saphira era içada por cordas invisíveis. Violet tornou os olhos para o dragão negro que ainda parecia amaldiçoar a batalha. Galbatorix tinha o braço erguido.

Violet correu e Murtagh a seguiu. Foi parado por Arya e ele urrou furioso. Georhgio apareceu com Thor em seu encalço e Violet pulou rapidamente para a sela. Ele impulsionou para ir atrás de Saphira, que já estava à altura de Shruikan.

Tentou quebrar o encanto que segurava, murmurou tudo que pensou; precisava regatá-la. George acompanhou Saphira ao que Galbatorix a arrastou para mais longe. Violet abaixou-se na sela ao que percebeu que Georhgio acelerava com um rugido para perto do tirano.

Antes que pudessem fazer qualquer coisa, Violet sentiu como se envolvida por correntes transparentes. Os elos invisíveis cortavam-lhe a pele e faltava-lhe o ar. Era esmagada entre as voltas dos anéis do encanto e enforcava ao que se enrolaram em seu pescoço.

Saphira ainda estava elevada e inerte, planando no ar e George também sofria sob a magia de Galbatorix. Violet pôde vê-lo. Era pálido e estranho, mantinha uma expressão de calma irritante no rosto. Ela sentiu uma costela ceder e sufocou.

O dragão esmeralda perdia altitude e caía rapidamente. Violet cerrou os olhos úmidos e juntou a energia que conseguiu junto a George e berrou o encanto para liberar-se da corrente. Berrou de novo para que caíssem sem se esfolarem no chão próximo.

A cavaleira foi arremessada da sela tentou parar arrastando os dedos pela terra, mas George não conseguiu interromper o movimento e varreu Violet junto, embolando-se pelo solo e levantando poeira grossa.

Colidiram com uma cabana do acampamento e dois dos espinhos das costas de Georhgio perfuraram Violet na coxa esquerda. O dragão ergueu-se rapidamente.

_Você está bem? Está bem?_ Perguntou ele, cheio de urgência. Ela não respondeu e fez uma careta. Eragon jazia inconsciente ao lado de Arya que murmurava encantos tentando reanimá-lo. Violet levantou-se com dificuldade e pressionou a coxa ferida com os dedos. Viu a tropa de Galbatorix se aproximar, atrás dos refugiados, atrás do que sobrara dos anões

a e dos Varden.

Nasuada berrava para que recuassem e escoltava seus soldados sobreviventes junto de seus generais. Violet apoiou-se em George e deixou uma lágrima escorrer. Saphira fora raptada e não puderam fazer nada para impedir.

_E agora George? _O dragão não respondeu, mas soltou um ruído estranho de tristeza. Ela subiu sem vontade na sela do amigo e estavam prontos para ir atrás de Galbatorix que sumia pelo céu com Saphira e Murtagh sobre Thor.

- Não. Não há nada que possamos fazer agora - Arya se aproximara. Eragon era carregado por alguns soldados cabisbaixos.

Derrotados. E quando Eragon despertasse, parte de si mesmo estaria perdido. Violet não podia mais sentir a presença de Saphira. Mais lágrimas rolaram pelo rosto sujo da garota e George subiu com um impulso para se unir aos guerreiros derrotados que rumavam de volta para Surda. Uma última olhada para o céu e nada além das nuvens e o sol forte sobre as cabeças.

* * *

**N/a: E aí minha gente! XD Mais um capítulo. Desculpem-me a demora, mas a facul me sufoca! Azuhazuazhuazhzauh E a tradução de Devil também é trabalhosa demais.**

**Espero que tenham gostado... **

**That's all,**

**Bia Black, **

**19 de Maio de 2008.**


	13. Capítulo XII

**Capítulo XII**

Abriu os olhos e sentiu como se houvesse areia neles. Os ossos e músculos doídos lhe impediram que sentasse. Esfregou os olhos mais uma vez quando o quarto simples entrou em foco. Estava sobre uma cama com lençóis brancos. Uma brisa gelada entrava pelo aposento; a janela estava aberta.

Não estava só. Arya o olhava com preocupação que não se comparava a expressão de Violet. Parecia assustada por vê-lo despertar. A cabeça de Georhgio estava apoiada no ombro da garota, mas o resto do corpo grande ficava no corredor.

Ao lado dele, Angela torcia um pano sobre uma bacia de cobre. Lembranças da luta lhe vieram e ele engoliu em seco antes de perguntar.

- Como está Saphira? – Eragon encarou os presentes um por um. Violet mexeu as mãos, nervosa. Ninguém respondeu. – O que aconteceu? Onde está Saphira?

Tentou contato mental com ela, mas estava tão longe e inacessível que estranhou. Sentou-se de súbito.

- Onde está Saphira? – Indagou novamente. Arya o encarou.

- Eragon...

- Ela estava ferida, eu me lembro. Onde ela está?

- Galbatorix a levou, Eragon – Disse a elfa, sem tirar os olhos dele. O cavaleiro sentiu como se caísse num abismo para sempre. Buscou os olhares de George e Violet para que lhe dissessem que era mentira. Ele estremeceu.

- Ele a levou – Confirmou Angela, tirando os olhos da bacia. Os pensamentos de Eragon giravam. Havia falhado. Havia falhado com sua melhor amiga, com sua família, com Brom. Imaginou como estaria. Morta?

- Não vão matá-la Eragon. Ela é única fêmea – Disse Arya, provavelmente imaginando o que pensara. Ela era mesmo o único dragão fêmea de que se tinha conhecimento. Galbatorix a queria... Para reprodução? Ele a forçaria?

O mesmo abismo tomou conta dele. A pergunta estava prestes a deixar a boca, mas conteve-se. _NINGUÉM FEZ NADA PRA IMPEDIR?_ A culpa era dele e de mais ninguém. Queria Saphira com ele. Sempre quando precisara ela o salvara e agora... Ele havia falhado com ela.

- Eu... – A voz saiu rouca. – Quero ficar sozinho.

Deixaram o quarto todos. Não perguntou quanto tempo se passara enquanto ficara desacordado. Não importava. Queria resgatá-la e nada o impediria. Sabia que se expressasse o desejo de salva-la, diriam que era loucura.

A mente só ecoava o rugido do dragão e relembrava-o caído, inconsciente. Sentiu-se fraco, covarde. O que deixara que fizessem? Arrancaram dele sua melhor parte. Era sua culpa, ele sabia. Brom tinha razão. Talvez ele soubesse que um dia ele falharia com Saphira.

Fracassou. Não havia outro jeito. Teria de trazê-la de volta. Planos estranhos rodavam-lhe a mente cansada e a ausência de Saphira continuava como o abismo negro sobre Eragon.

**xxx**

Violet sentou-se miserável ao lado de Orik. George resolvera voar por Surda e refletir sobre tudo. Três dias haviam se passado desde a batalha e o seqüestro de Saphira.

- Anões nunca gostaram de dragões – Disse Orik simplesmente. – Mas sinto falta dela.

- Eu também. Eragon deve... – E ela parou. Não achou palavras que pudessem descrever o que o cavaleiro estivesse sentindo. Não conseguia imaginar como seria se George fosse tirado dela.

- Quando isso vai acabar?! – Exclamou o anão. – Sobraram poucos de nós.

Violet encarou o anão.

- Poucos de todos. Bardos não descrevem o horror da guerra... Só ressaltam os heróis.

- Bardos não vão para a guerra. Cantam histórias de outros.

- Nasuada sabe qual é o próximo passo? – Perguntou ela.

- Esconder. Não temos soldados. Não temos armas, comida, nem dinheiro.

- O fim dos Varden? – Disse ela, com um sorriso fraco. O anão deu de ombros.

- Oeí. É o que dizem. Farthen Dûr já foi tomada antes; não podemos voltar pra casa.

- E não demora muito até que Galbatorix ataque Surda. Então...

- Então...  Morremos – Disse Orik. – Os Varden morrem sob as espadas deles... E o império começa.

- Me assusta pensar que não fiz nada para impedir.

- Mas você fez! Não há nada mais honroso que tentar – Violet olhou para o céu das escadarias.

- Não vou desistir. Se tiver que morrer... Que seja em batalha então.

- Você merecia estar no nosso dûrgrimst – Disse Orik e riu.

- Sabe o que vem agora, não sabe? – Ela perguntou.

- O quê?

- Eragon vai tentar resgatar Saphira.

- Ele é esperto o bastante pra saber que é impossível – Disse o anão de maneira impaciente.

- É esperto o bastante pra saber que é exatamente isso o que diríamos. Não vai contar – Retrucou Violet. Orik pareceu pensar.

- É o que você faria então? – Ela deu de ombros.

- Não pensaria em outra coisa se não recuperar George daquele filho da...

_Aprecio sua afeição por mim._

_Olá, George._ Ela respondeu de maneira cansada, mas com o mesmo sorriso fraco.

_Como ele está?_

_Orik? Bem, acho._

_ERAGON._

_Ahn. Não mudou muito desde quando acordou de manhã... Quer ficar sozinho._ Ela respondeu. O anão ao lado olhava o pôr do sol.

_Sabe o que vem agora, não sabe?_

_George...  A cada dia, acho que se parece mais comigo..._

_O quê? _Ele pareceu ofendido. Mas continuou. _Eragon vai querer salvar Saphira._

_Exato. E não vai dizer._

_Cavaleiros são tão previsíveis... Você ainda está preocupada não é? Tava que não se agüentava._

_Ele é meu amigo, nada mais natural._

_E eu sou um... Coelho. _A imagem do animal escondido veio à Violet. Georhgio caçava.

Ela suspirou. – E se os elfos...

- Mesmo com os elfos. Não temos gente pra lutar. Eles estão em número muito maior.

- Então estamos mesmo.

- O quê? – Perguntou o anão.

- Estamos perdidos - E ela riu sem vontade. Voltou a olhar o céu manchado de laranja.


	14. Capítulo XIII

**Capítulo XIII**

Murtagh olhou a cicatriz nova pelo espelho. Um rasgo vermelho do lóbulo da orelha até abaixo do queixo.

_Meu irmão está se superando._

_Georhgio é mais forte do que imaginamos, _Thor respondeu.

_Esse é o nome dele então?_

_É o que o mestre diz._

Murtagh sentiu a angústia que tentava esconder de si mesmo. Não lhe agradava nem um pouco que seu dragão chamasse Galbatorix de mestre. Tudo estava errado. A lealdade forçada o obrigava a isso. Era o que tinha de fazer.

O "mestre" havia dado um dia livre para eles. Estava entretido com Saphira no cárcere. Ela não havia demorado a despertar. Rugiu e esperneou, tostou três guardas, mas Galbatorix conseguiu controlá-la com esforço.

Ele não ousava demonstrar, mas Murtagh sabia. Eragon estava mais forte do que nunca e fora difícil deixa-lo sob alucinações daquela maneira. O novo cavaleiro... Quase repugnância ao descobrir que era uma garota. De Violet não se esperava que conseguisse se livrar do encantamento e ainda parar a queda. Estavam subestimando os inimigos.

Escutara o mesmo discurso sobre o império, sobre a era do ouro que viria e mais mil vantagens de seu comando pela manhã. Estava cansado e Thor também. Não pertencia àquele lugar.

Sacudiu a cabeça e voltou ao argumento que o fazia continuar. _Era o que tinha de fazer_.

_Quer dar uma volta?_

_Tudo bem. _Respondeu Murtagh. E ele e o dragão carmim deixaram o quarto e o corredor estreito para ganhar o ar carregado.

**xxx**

Eragon entrelaçou os dedos e apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos. Mal saíra para comer ou falar com qualquer pessoa durante aquela semana.

A falta de Saphira trazia uma dor que não sentira quando da morte de Brom ou do tio que o criara. Sentia-se miserável e impotente. Ao menos tinha uma esperança.

Sairia no dia seguinte; não podia mais esperar. Pensar que seu dragão estava sendo subordinado aos encantos de Galbatorix, que estava sozinho e que não podia fazer nada a respeito lhe enfurecia e o poço de trevas rondava-lhe a alma. Nada era igual sem Saphira.

Retomou o plano. _Quando tudo parecer perdido... E seu poder não for o suficiente_... Não haveria outro momento. Sentia-se mais perdido do que nunca, nem imaginara sua vida sem Saphira ao seu lado. Talvez fosse a hora...

"Quando tudo parecer perdido e seu poder não for suficiente, vá até a pedra Kuthian e diga seu nome para abrir o cofre das almas", dissera Solembum.

Como achar a pedra Kuthian? Também não sabia como aquilo poderia ajudar. Mas era a única esperança. Penetrar em Uru'baen sem ser notado era impossível. Resgatar o dragão mais improvável ainda.

Procuraria Angela, ela deveria saber. Era isso. Tudo estava perdido... e seu poder nunca fora suficiente. Hora de partir.

**xxx**

Carregava o livro que ela lhe dera sob o braço. Estava com tudo o que precisava para seguir o caminho que escolhera. Angela lhe dera as coordenadas que sabia, o resto era com ele e mais ninguém.

Sem despedidas claro. Se suspeitassem que partiria nessa aventura estúpida, não deixariam que colocasse o pé fora de Surda.

A cidade estava quase que macabra. Não havia lojas abertas e poucas velas estavam acesas nas casas. Mesmo durante o dia, o lugar ficava vazio, às moscas.

Feridos trazidos que morriam eram enterrados sem muita cerimônia. Alguns parentes faziam piras funerárias. A comida era pouca.

Eragon encarou a lua cheia que tomava o céu limpo. Já era tarde da noite e o silêncio era irritante. Sentiu saudade súbita do ruído de Saphira ao caminhar ao lado dele. Os olhos quase marejaram.

Arrumou a carga no cavalo que arranjara mais cedo. As patas do animal ecoaram pela rua deserta e Eragon virou-o para a saída. Deu de cara com Violet apoiada em Georhgio com os braços cruzados e um quase sorriso no rosto.

Ele a encarou. E embora ela fizesse uma pose marota, seu olhar foi reconfortante de alguma forma.

- Eu vou – Ele disse simplesmente. Violet não disse nada. – É melhor que me deixem ir.

- E para onde? – Ela perguntou, ainda com a mesma pose. Eragon a encarou de volta.

- Não tente me impedir. Saphira... – E ele parou. Violet suspirou e caminhou até perto dele. – Eu vou.

- Eu sei – Ela sabia mesmo. George bufou baixo; estava sendo excluído da conversa. Eragon estreitou os olhos.

- Não vai dizer pra eu ficar... Que é insano?

- Não – Ele a olhou novamente. Agonia por Saphira não diminuíra, mas sentira-se levemente chateado. Violet não imploraria que ficasse e não corresse riscos? – Não vou Eragon. Você diz que vai partir...

_Nós aceitamos a decisão. _Disse George. Violet sorriu.

- Mas nada impede que partamos com você.

- Mas... Não. É arriscado. Isso...

- É trabalho seu? – Violet disse sarcástica. – Já fiz minhas malas.

_Isso mesmo. Estamos prontos._

- Não... – Ele não sabia o que dizer.

_Pessoas fora de si como você não fazem planos decentes para situações como essa._

Violet assentiu concordando. – Não perco isso por nada.

Ela dizia como se animada, mas sabia que Violet queria estar com ele e ajudá-lo. Eragon não conseguiria convencê-los do contrário. Quis negar ou então agradecer, mas a frase certa não veio.

Estavam prontos para subir à sela de Georhgio quando alguém pigarreou.

- É bom que não se esqueçam de mim, oeí? – Orik aproximou-se.

- Pra quem mais vocês contaram? – Perguntou Eragon com uma sobrancelha erguida. Violet corou envergonhada.

- Ninguém me contou, Matador de Espectros – Disse Orik. Eles se olharam em silêncio.

_George... Você pode carregar nós três?_

_Acho que sim. Subam._

Ajeitaram-se como puderam e Georhgio ganhou o ar. Eragon lhe deu coordenadas e explicou superficialmente para onde iriam e o que fariam lá.


	15. Capítulo XIV

**Capítulo XIV**

Estavam sentados envolta de uma fogueira. Comeriam pouco, pois precisavam armazenar os suprimentos. Estavam atravessando Hadarac.

Eragon, após explicar para onde iriam e porque, deixou-se calar. Estava feliz em não ter de conversar muito. SAPHIRA devia estar ali e este era argumento suficiente para que o deixassem quieto.

Violet o olhava às vezes. Preocupada talvez. Até então não havia perguntado o que tinha acontecido depois que caíra sob a magia de Galbatorix. Não sabia como seu dragão fora raptado.

Eragon tinha medo de perguntar. A cavaleira mantinha um sorriso triste quando o encarava. E se Saphira houvesse sido gravemente ferida? E se eles não tivessem feito tudo o que podiam?

Culpou-se por pensar aquilo. O fardo era dele e dele somente. Enfim, Orik e os dois o estavam ajudando imensamente. Não sabia dizer o tempo que levaria para atravessar todo o deserto, se é que um dia ele acabaria.

Seguiam para Leste e seguiriam sempre, segundo as instruções de Angela. Ela não fizera nenhuma pergunta; talvez soubesse do que se tratava. Eragon só sentia que _era o que tinha de fazer_.

- Por que é que... Mas que droga! – Berrou Violet, quando percebeu que havia esquecido o queijo. - Diz porque não é você quem come! – Ela reclamou em voz alta para o dragão e Eragon imaginou o que ele teria dito.

Achou que teria rido, não se sentisse tão miserável como então.

- Desculpe – Ela pediu para ele e para o anão.

- Não se importe com isso – Respondeu Orik gentilmente. Os dois se davam muito bem, o cavaleiro achava. Baixou a cabeça e encarou as chamas.

Estavam ao pé das montanhas em Hadarac. Ele amargou-se ao lembrar que era antes a terra dos dragões. Tudo o fazia lembrar Saphira; o que ela diria, o que faria.

Subiu os olhos para o grande morro e refletiu que o deserto devia ser o maior obstáculo de Galbatorix. Sem um exército de cavaleiros seria difícil dominar a região. E como saber o que existia depois dele?

A idéia de que poderia ter obtido mais informações com Angela passou por sua cabeça. Ele saíra de Surda mais que desesperado e estaria pior, não fosse pela insistência de Violet, Georhgio e Orik.

Eragon percebia que o dragão se cansava muito com os três em sua sela. Em breve teriam de alternar dias a pé e dias voando.

Violet estendeu-lhe um pão velho e sentou-se ao seu lado. Ela talvez quisesse conversar sobre alguma coisa ou esperasse que ele perguntasse algo. Mas Eragon continuou calado.

Apenas curtia a faísca de ânimo da jornada que era salvar Saphira.

- Você acha mesmo que os grandes guerreiros estão lá? – E ela encarou o céu com um sorriso irônico. Orik deu de ombros, levando a sério.

- Talvez. Por quê?

_Ela deve estar formulando mais uma teoria. _George bufou e o anão riu um pouco.

- Você sente falta de Farthen Dûr?

- Você sente falta da sua casa? – Orik rebateu, ainda rindo. Violet o olhou e sorriu fracamente, mas não respondeu. George deitou a grande cabeça no colo da garota e ela coçou-lhe o pescoço.

Eragon suspirou fatigado e virou-se para dormir. Nada. Nada era o mesmo.


	16. Capítulo XV

**Capítulo XV**

Georhgio pousou com dificuldade. O dragão estava cansado e era hora de parar. Anoitecia.

Eles haviam avistado algumas árvores ao longe e achavam que havia um rio próximo. Ajeitaram-se perto de algumas rochas; o solo começava a ficar mais fértil naquela região por isso crescia um mato ralo.

Fazia então uma semana e meia desde que haviam deixado Surda e partido para uma aventura sem nexo ao lado de Eragon. Este estava cada vez mais irritado e a cada hora seu humor piorava.

A falta de Saphira parecia afetá-lo de maneira pior do que se pudesse imaginar. Não havia nada que Violet ou Orik dissessem que o fizesse sair do silêncio e comentar alguma coisa. Amargurava cada minuto sem Saphira.

_Ele está começando a ficar chato._

_Não fale assim, _pediu Violet a Georhgio.

_Mas é! Depois de tudo o que fazemos... Nós o adulamos e sorrimos, mas ele se afeta todo._

_GEORGE!_

_Ele mudou muito._

_Claro. Não é como se Saphira estivesse aqui, é?_

_Mesmo assim. Depois de tudo..._

_Tudo o quê? Não quero falar sobre isso. _Violet irritou-se e bloqueou o dragão por alguns minutos. Ela não precisava dele para se lembrar do que acontecera entre os dois antes da batalha. Até porque Eragon parecia ter esquecido. Violet achou melhor que fosse assim também.

- Não devíamos ter parado – O cavaleiro reclamou, arrumando a alça da bainha.

Ninguém respondeu. Já achavam que ele diria algo assim. Mas George estava exausto por carregar os três durante todos os dias. Violet achou que ele poderia ter um pouco mais de consideração para com seu dragão, já que era um grande favor que faziam por ele.

Orik não se expressava sobre isso, mas ela sabia que ele concordava com George. Violet esperou mais algum comentário do amigo, mas ele não veio.

Comeram; a quietude quebrada apenas por mais alguns resmungos ingratos de Eragon e, novamente, nenhum deles respondeu.

A cavaleira desatou as alças das espadas às costas e deitou-se antes de todos. Queria banhar-se.

**xxx**

Seguiram a pé no dia seguinte. Eragon apressava o passo e obrigava Violet e Orik a correr com ele.

Estavam mais próximos do rio ao entardecer e nuvens grossas cobriam o céu.

- Vamos parar – Disse Violet.

- Temos tempo, vamos – Eragon insistiu que continuassem.

- Estamos todos cansados Eragon. Vamos parar por hoje e amanhã bem cedo retomamos.

- Saphira não pode esperar até amanhã – E Violet achou que aquela frase estava na garganta dele fazia algum tempo. Ele olhou-os contrariado e encostou numa das árvores espaçadas.

- Sei disso. Mas não podemos nos arriscar a continuar madrugada adentro. Não conhecemos o lugar – Disse Orik.

_Ele tem razão. _George expressou-se ao pousar ali. Eragon riu de modo cáustico.

- O quê? – Violet olhou-o sem entender.

- Não acho justo. Não acho justo descansar enquanto sabe-se lá o que está acontecendo com Saphira...

- Sei que deve ser difícil...

- Não sabe – Ele a cortou e encarou-a a ponto de não poder reconhecê-lo.

- O que você quer dizer? Que não deveríamos ter vindo? – Violet estreitou os olhos. Eragon não respondeu.

- Matador de Espectros. Estamos tentando ajudar – Disse Orik calmamente.

- Talvez fosse melhor se eu tivesse partido sozinho.

Ele finalizou a conversa e foi para longe deles.

_Talvez mesmo. _Violet blasfemou para George.

_Isso não vai ajudar._

_Como ele pode? Depois que você nos trouxe até aqui com todo o esforço... Ele demoraria MESES não fosse por você, George..._

_Violet..._

_Desgraçado. _Ela disse apenas e sentou-se cobrindo o rosto.

Dormiram e acordaram com a chuva martelando suas cabeças. Violet arrumou suas coisas rapidamente e esperou os outros ao lado do dragão imenso.

_Foi caçar?_

_É. _Respondeu ele simplesmente.

Eragon aproximou-se para esperar Orik ao lado deles. Estava pronto para pedir desculpas por tudo o que havia dito na noite passada. Havia sido muito ingrato com os amigos e... É. Não era aquilo que Saphira esperaria dele. Fora estúpido e idiota.

Talvez houvesse sido melhor que tivesse partido sozinho. Não teria irritado e preocupado os três que o acompanhavam, nem teria os tratado com tamanho descaso.

Havia certamente outras maneiras de desabafar a falta que seu dragão fazia e a dor que sentia ao lembrar-se dele.

- Eu...

- Vai nos culpar pelo mau tempo também? – Violet perguntou e encarou-o antes virar-se para ajeitar a sela de Georhgio. Eragon mirou os cabelos molhados da garota e ficou sem ação. Não esperara por aquilo e baixou a cabeça, amargurando suas próprias atitudes.

Orik estava pronto e eles partiram com um impulso de George. A chuva e o vento cortavam-lhe os rostos, mas continuavam. A cavaleira murmurou um encanto para protegê-los com uma bolha invisível. Eragon preocupava-se com Violet e com a mísera distância entre seus corpos sobre a sela.

Não havia parado pra pensar sobre eles antes. Conteve a vontade de envolvê-la pela cintura e enfiar a cabeça em seu pescoço. Por que ele fora tão estúpido?

Violet tentara conversar com ele várias vezes. Ela quisera ajudá-lo. E os outros. E Saphira era tudo em que pensava e havia ignorado todos os esforços dos amigos.

Ainda Violet. O beijo em Ellesméra tivera mais efeito sobre ele do que pudera querer. Amaldiçoou a situação desgraçada em que se encontrava; a tempestade continuava e achou que Alagaësia acabaria em água.


	17. Capítulo XVI

**Capítulo XVI**

Ele a observou remexer os gravetos que encontrara na fogueira pequena. Segundo as estimativas dele próprio, estavam muito próximos a Ília Fëon. Abrigaram-se na mata que circundava a cidade desconhecida e ficaram alertas apenas por ruídos de lebres nas folhas no chão.

Violet virou-se de costas para ele e olhou para Leste, em busca de alguma visão de civilização. Georhgio havia saído para caçar como sempre o fazia pela manhã e Orik estava sentado e capenga porque suas pálpebras pareciam pesadas demais para que permanecesse acordado.

Até onde fosse possível, Eragon sentia-se ainda mais miserável e ingrato. A cavaleira ignorava sua existência e parecia satisfeita com isso. Percebera que o dragão gastava o menor tempo possível longe dela e ele sabia que conversavam sempre. Orik lhe sorria amarelo e parecia compreensivo de alguma maneira, apesar de que não conversassem.

Quanto mais olhava para Georhgio, mais sentia vontade de conversar com ele. Suas frases irônicas também faziam falta e notou que o silêncio entre eles o fazia sentir ainda mais saudades de Saphira. Eragon não conseguia imagina-la sendo forçada a qualquer coisa.

Ponderou o que ela diria... Que depois das poucas palavras amargas que dissera aos amigos, eles continuavam a acompanhá-lo. Eragon suspeitava que o resgate de Saphira era a única razão pela qual eles seguiam ao seu lado; deviam achar que ele sabia o que fazia.

O nó na garganta parecia permanente agora. Seu dragão estava longe, o contato com ele era impossível e como se não bastasse a angústia desgraçada por ele, havia destratado os que se importaram com isso.

Imaginou como estaria Nasuada, Murtagh, Thor e Arya. Uma única vez murmurara magia para ver onde estaria a elfa, mas ela parecia serena e bem.

George voltou em pouco tempo e eles seguiram a pé; o dragão voou alto para que não o vissem. Precisavam de mais suprimentos e saber de notícias, se é que elas atravessavam o deserto.

Não conversaram, portanto não discutiram sobre cobrir as cabeças e se disfarçar. Adentraram em Ília Fëon como visitantes comuns. Poucas pessoas os encaram enquanto caminhavam por algumas ruas estreitas antes de alcançarem o centro.

Estavam desarmados, apenas Eragon carregava um punhal escondido e Orik, que não desgrudava de seu machado. Apesar de que o cavaleiro insistisse para que deixasse a arma na sela com Georhgio, o anão recusou de todas as maneiras e conseguiu disfarçar o machado em suas roupas.

Violet entrou numa taverna para comprar pão, queijo e vinho para eles. Pagou também por uma faca nova e outra bolsa para guardar o que ficava sempre pendurado em George ou tinham que ficar segurando.

Eragon procurou por cartazes nas paredes das casas pequenas e não viu seu rosto, nem o de Violet. Encostou-se num muro e cruzou os braços displicentemente. Orik aproximou-se dele.

- Temos de ir a Ceris e pegar um barco no Edda – Edda era o rio que banhava a cidade mais próxima. – De lá, vamos até o lago e ao começo do outro rio. Depois seguimos para Leste.

Eragon assentiu com a cabeça.

- Estaremos na direção certa, segundo Angela.

- Aquela maluca – Orik balançou a cabeça e riu. O cavaleiro esboçou um sorriso também. – Parece que não somos conhecidos aqui.

- Melhor assim – Eragon deu de ombros.

- Nah – O anão resmungou. – Não alcançou a fama completa ainda, Matador de Espectros.

Eragon riu à brincadeira de Orik e baixou a cabeça. Não percebeu que Violet terminara suas compras e os esperava logo ali. Apesar do cansaço aparente em seu rosto, ela nunca o havia visto tão bonito.

Espantou os pensamentos.

- Vamos – Disse apenas. Os dois a seguiram e eles atravessaram as avenidas movimentadas e passaram pelas construções muito juntas e velhas. Não demoraram a alcançar novamente a floresta pequena do outro lado, onde Georhgio os esperava.

_Demoraram, _bufou ele.

_Nah George. _Violet riu para o dragão e sentou-se ao lado dele. Por decisão do próprio Eragon, passariam a tarde ali mesmo e só no dia seguinte andar até Ceris e pegar o barco.

**xxx**

Eragon foi o primeiro a acordar, mas recusou-se a se levantar. Encarou o pouco do céu que podia ver. A chuva havia cessado desde o dia anterior, mas deixou que as nuvens continuassem a cobrir o céu.

Ele sempre tentava o contato mental com Saphira por mais que soubesse que Galbatorix o havia quebrado e que permaneceria assim até que a tirasse de lá. Nada conseguira como sempre.

Sentou-se e, ainda que o dragão azul que tanto amava não estivesse ao seu lado, observar Violet dormindo era algo que o fazia esquecer da solidão que o abatia.

O peito da cavaleira movia-se lentamente com sua respiração e Eragon não conteve o sorriso. Não estava longe dele; ela havia se aconchegado para perto do fogo e adormecera ali. Os cabelos estavam soltos e algumas mexas cobriam-lhe parte do rosto.

Orik levantou-se e tirou momentaneamente sua atenção de Violet. Quando se voltou para ela, notou que Georhgio o encarava com seus imensos olhos. Não havia reparado neles antes e era impossível saber o que o dragão estava pensando. Estava com o pescoço esticado; a cabeça apoiada no mato que crescia entre as árvores ao lado da cavaleira.

Eragon cumprimentou-o com a cabeça um tanto sem graça e levantou-se também. Ajudou Orik a preparar um desjejum que estava pronto quando Violet despertou finalmente.

Não demoraram para seguir até Ceris e Eragon achou que Georhgio discutira com Violet porque não queria voar sozinho, longe dela. Como Saphira um dia fizera.

Foram poucos os que notaram a presença deles novamente. Ceris era uma cidade menor e parecia sentir mais efeitos da distância da capital de Alagaësia do que Ília Fëon. As casas eram mais rústicas e os telhados tinham quase todos o mesmo estilo.

Eragon encarregou-se de comprar suas entradas a bordo do Edda. Era o nome do barco assim como o do rio. Quando o cavaleiro perguntou ao capitão porque batizara a embarcação com o mesmo nome e ele dera de ombros apenas.

O capitão chamava-se Yodaïr e ele e sua tripulação pareciam ter sido atacados por Urgals violentos. As roupas eram trapos rasgados e alguns dos homens tinham cicatrizes horrendas.

Um dos marinheiros se aproximou de Eragon antes de entrar no navio.

- Foi a falta de imaginação – O rapaz de cabelos louros e cumpridos presos por uma tira de couro explicou para ele, antes de olhar Violet de cima a baixo. Eragon cerrou os punhos involuntariamente ao que percebeu um comentário pervertido do marinheiro com os outros.

O capitão chamava-se Yodaïr e ele e sua tripulação pareciam ter sido atacados por Urgals violentos. As roupas eram trapos rasgados e alguns dos homens tinham cicatrizes horrendas.

Não demoraram a subir no navio velho. De súbito lhe veio a imagem com a qual uma vez sonhara. Ele estava a bordo de um barco e ao seu lado havia uma mulher. Não foi necessário refletir, era exatamente aquela mesma cena e Violet é que se encontrava logo ali, ignorando os olhares dos homens do capitão.

Afinal... Angela lhe dissera sobre um romance com uma nobre... A cavaleira seria sempre nobre de certa maneira. Sacudiu a cabeça para esquecer das idéias que lhe vinham.

A madeira do convés rangia a cada passo. Yodaïr os olhava de modo estranho quando se ajeitaram perto da amurada, pouco antes que o barco zarpasse.

George ainda estava cansado de carregá-los por todo o deserto e por esse motivo é que não foram sobre sua sela. Também, precisavam saber a quantas andava Alagaësia enquanto se aventuravam pelo Leste, se é que alguém de Ceris pudesse saber mais do que eles.

O Edda partiu, deslizando rapidamente pelas águas com o vento forte nas velas. O barco subia o rio, mas a correnteza não era um problema.

Pouco tempo de silêncio entre ele, Orik e Violet foi necessário até chegassem ao lago Eldor. Era imenso e suas águas negras brilhavam mesmo com o céu cinza sobre suas cabeças.

O cavaleiro encostou-se à borda do convés e viu Violet se debruçar para olhar mais além. Talvez estivesse procurando algum sinal de Georhgio.

Eragon olhou para a abertura que deixava ver o que acontecia na cabine do capitão e o viu contar algo para seu imediato que na mesma hora olhou para ele, Violet e Orik.

Era claro que não passaram tão despercebidos assim. Num impulso, Eragon segurou firme o pulso de Violet que o olhou sem entender. O cavaleiro não tirou os olhos da cabine, onde agora Yodaïr dava um tapa no imediato e o rapaz de cabelos cumpridos entrava e sorria de canto enquanto ouvia as instruções do capitão.

Violet não fez menção de soltar seu braço do aperto de Eragon, apenas encarou a cabine e disfarçou, olhando novamente para o horizonte. Orik assoviava. O anão também havia notado.

Ao menos metade da tripulação juntou-se ao imediato e ao outro rapaz para cercá-los.

- Matador de Espectros... – Yodaïr riu e seus homens riram junto por achar que era seu dever achar engraçado.

- Parece que sua fama alcançou mais terras do que achávamos – Orik murmurou, apertando o machado sob as roupas.

- O Edda está a serviço de Galbatorix – Continuou o capitão. O louro dos cabelos às costas ria abertamente e aproximava-se de Violet, que lhe mostrou uma careta.

- Achei que sim – Eragon sorriu. Violet virou-se para ele com a mesma careta. Ele ainda segurava seu pulso e parecia não querer mais solta-lo. Os homens se aproximavam com lâminas enferrujadas.

Antes que qualquer outra palavra fosse dita, Eragon fez explodir o convés sob os pés dos marinheiros. Sua raiva era tamanha que o buraco fez subir a água clara do Eldor rapidamente.

Homens caíram e gritaram, outros tentavam pular os feridos para alcançar o cavaleiro e os outros dois. Um deles, o louro forte, conseguiu chegar até eles e puxou Violet pelo braço bruscamente.

O Edda começava a afundar. A cavaleira mandou mais uma de suas caretas incompreensíveis para o homem e antes que ela fizesse qualquer coisa pra se defender, Eragon meteu-lhe um soco na fuça. Apanhou o pulso de Violet novamente e Orik os seguiu quando pularam sobre a amurada e mergulharam na água gelada.

Flechas dos dois arqueiros do barco erraram seus alvos, mas ainda assim Eragon os cobriu com um feitiço defensivo.

Nadaram o mais rápido que puderam até a margem mais próxima, enquanto a tripulação se afogava nas águas calmas e a madeira velha se despedaçava lentamente.

Poucos foram os que nadaram até a outra margem, com medo de Eragon. Ele segurava a mão de Violet firmemente e encarou os últimos vestígios do navio sem notar que ela o olhou rapidamente um tanto confusa.

Os três estavam encharcados e permaneceram ali, parados, até que a água do Eldor voltasse a se parecer com um espelho.


	18. Capítulo XVII

**Capítulo XVII**

_ISSO NÃO FAZ NENHUM SENTIDO!_

_Já chega. _Georhgio ganhou o céu mais uma vez e afastou-se dela.

Violet remexeu irritada os gravetos em chamas. Havia se tornado seu melhor passatempo. George havia despejado um sermão típico. Ele não deveria tê-los deixado sozinhos, o que poderia ter acontecido?!

Queimou a palma sem querer e soltou um grunhido de dor. Não se importou em curar a mão chamuscada.

O dragão esmeralda estava afastado deles, mas não tão longe para que se, eles se metessem numa confusão novamente, ele estivesse lá para salva-los. A garota estava irritada com a arrogância de George. Ele talvez estivesse certo, mas não era como se fosse culpa deles.

Eragon segurou sua mão ferida e, sem que ele dissesse qualquer coisa, ela sentiu a dor de sua palma sumir. Violet virou-se para encará-lo e soube que ele se arrependia do que tinha dito e feito.

Eragon estava sofrendo mais do que qualquer um deles e devia ter esperado que ele estourasse de alguma maneira. O cavaleiro acariciou-lhe o rosto e não tirava os olhos dos seus.

Abraçaram-se forte; Eragon apertou-a contra seu peito e ela apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro. Permaneceram assim por alguns minutos até que ele afrouxasse o abraço e lhe desse um beijo na testa.

Eragon sorriu e afastou-se para olhá-la. Ela tinha uma careta no rosto.

- O quê? – Ela apenas ergueu uma das sobrancelhas. – Eu sei. Sou estúpido e ingrato.

Ela sorriu aparentemente satisfeita.

- E agora? – Eragon tirou os olhos dela por um momento e olhou para o Oriente. Pouco sabiam, se não nada, do que vinha além dali. Nunca haviam visto mapa algum que atravessasse Alagaësia como eles pretendiam. Terras distantes de Galbatorix.

- Acho que nada – Eragon deu de ombros à pergunta.

- Descansamos hoje e amanhã continuamos – Orik se aproximou rindo. – É o que há. E aquele dragão?

Violet fez uma careta.

- Está curtindo sua superioridade distante de nós – Eragon riu de leve. Os três ajeitaram-se para mais uma noite. Se havia um lar de que sentisse falta era o vale Palancar. Lembrou-se de quando ainda caçava cervos e a vida era bem mais simples...

Violet apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro e ele sorriu. Se apenas Saphira estivesse ali...

E adormeceu antes de George aparecesse novamente.

**xxx**

Thor pousou suavemente no grande pátio. Ainda que fosse a moradia de Galbatorix, o castelo de Uru'baen tinha seu charme.

Murtagh lançou um último olhar ao pôr do sol e desceu da sela do dragão.

_Novamente?_

_Você sabe. _O cavaleiro respondeu ao amigo. Ele o flagrara pensando mais uma vez em Eragon, Violet, Georhgio e toda a situação em que se encontrava. Thor sabia melhor que ninguém que ele se esforçava para ignorar tudo e continuar o que devia fazer.

_Não é isso que você deve fazer. _Insistiu o dragão com um rosnado.

_Não temos saída agora._ Murtagh disse apenas. Thor o acompanhou quando adentrou um dos corredores de pedra. Desceu Às masmorras a fim de olhar Saphira. Sempre fazia o mesmo trajeto até lá. Dizia a Galbatorix que vistoriava se as condições estavam como antes estabelecidas, mas em verdade preocupava-se com o dragão do irmão.

Notara então que Thor ficara mais silencioso desde que Saphira estava aprisionada. Murtagh sabia que vê-la ali não lhe fazia bem e esperava pelo dia em que o dragão pediria para que a libertassem.

Não podiam, repetia Murtagh a si mesmo. Juramentos são sagrados e o destino lhe fizera dever lealdade ao homem mais vil de todos os tempos.

Chegaram à jaula de Saphira e ela permanecia em animação suspensa; somente seus instintos mais básicos funcionavam. Guardas deixavam-lhe comida e ela a mastigava devagar. Dormia a maior parte do tempo.

Murtagh apoiou-se numa das barras de ferro e encarou o dragão azul. Era frustrante que uma criatura como ela tivesse de ficar daquela maneira, sem luz do sol. Thor rosnou ao seu lado, obviamente indignado. Ele deitou-se de frente para Saphira ficou a mirá-la por um tempo.

Murtagh suspirou e sentou-se ali mesmo. Sentia-se imprestável e não havia coisa alguma que o faria mudar.

* * *

**N/a: Alô pessoas! Em breve posto a última parte dessa fic e então todos os meus agradecimentos e conclusões sobre, ok? Espero que tenham gostado até aqui! Beijo.  
**


	19. Capítulo XVIII

**Capítulo**** XVIII**

Elva arrancou as últimas folhas secas que restavam do arbusto. Era inverno pleno e a menina encolheu-se sob o casaco feio que lhe haviam dado. Sua inscrição prata brilhou levemente.

Nasuada desistiu de encarar seu povo maltrapilho (ou o que restara dele) no campo de treinamento quase vazio e voltou-se a garotinha a sua frente.

- O que faz aqui novamente, Elva? – Perguntou num tom doce, ainda que cansado. A menina deu de ombros.

- Gosto de ver – E apontou dois homens que insistiam em praticar arco e flecha.

- Onde estão as outras crianças? – Elva deu de ombros novamente. Um momento de silêncio se passou enquanto a pequena brincava com a folha seca.

- Eragon está longe não é?

- É sim – E Nasuada mirou o céu pálido enquanto um vento gelado balançava a saia cinza de seu vestido. Elva sorriu.

- Angela me disse.

- Ela está por aqui novamente? – A menina fez que não com a cabeça, mexendo seus cabelos embaraçados.

- Já se foi. O menino ainda está aqui.

- Solembum? – Mas Elva não respondeu. Botou uma mexa de cabelo atrás da orelha com a mãozinha pequenina e mordeu o lábio. Nasuada achou-a mais criança do que qualquer outra vez que a tivesse visto. Aos poucos voltava ao normal, pensava. Embora sempre pudesse ver a testa de Elva enrugar-se quando soltava suas frases mais maduras.

xxx

Eragon movia-se brilhantemente e brandia a espada de modo heróico. Fazia tempo que não treinava.

Havia se afastado da clareira onde Violet, George e Orik descansavam e não pensava muito ao girar a lâmina branca com habilidade.

Não havia usado ainda a espada nova desde a batalha em que Galbatorix levara Saphira. O dragão parecia tão distante que Eragon evitava ponderar se ainda estava vivo.

Rezava para que ela suportasse, para que ela esperasse por ele.

A jornada não tinha mais turbulências desde que provocara a explosão do Edda. Violet havia feito as pazes com George e os ânimos pareciam renovados ao passo que continuavam. Eragon não tinha planos a não ser seguir para Leste até encontrar o que Solembum lhe dissera.

Os outros não pareciam se preocupar com os improvisos do cavaleiro.

A imagem do Matador de Espectros era refletida pela água clara do pequeno lago a sua frente. Folhas forravam o chão e os galhos nus deixavam que a Lua cheia atingisse a terra.

Num movimento brusco, ele afastou-se do oponente imaginário e girou a espada alva uma vez; o aço tocou de a leve a superfície gelada da água. Pequenas ondulações deformavam o reflexo do cavaleiro e ele estacou para olhar.

Esfregou os olhos com o punho achando que o cansaço já lhe trazia alucinações. Contudo a água da lagoa escoava para um ralo invisível. O volume diminuía e as margens, agora mais largas, mostravam mármore negro. Pelas ranhuras do piso, o fundo da grande poça, a água se esvaía aos poucos.

Eragon arregalou os olhos ao deparar-se com uma imensa pedra que se erguia do centro, o mesmo mármore preto. A lagoa não existia mais. A rocha enfim parou de tomar altura; parecia então fundida ao chão e a Lua refletia-se irregularmente sobre sua face.

A pedra Kuthian.

O cavaleiro embainhou a lâmina e caminhou lentamente até a pedra. Não hesitou para estender o braço e toca-la; sentiu o fluxo de magia familiar percorrer-lhe o corpo de imediato.

Oriente e ao Oriente sempre, um corredor do mármore se estendeu sob as folhas entre as árvores, fazendo uma trilha que se perdia de vista.

Eragon blasfemou sorrindo e correu para a clareira a fim de avisar ou outros. Haviam chegado.


	20. Capítulo XIX

**Capítulo XIX**

O caminho gelado continuava a serpentear as árvores nuas; o vento do inverno estremecia seus galhos. O som de seus passos ligeiros enchia seus ouvidos.

Haviam se vestido para a guerra. Eragon usava sua cota de malha e a alva espada sem nome estava presa à cintura. Georhgio sugerira que se preparassem para a subida em que seguiam e, assim como o cavaleiro, Violet tinha suas lâminas atadas às costas e Orik envolvia de dedos ásperos o cabo de seu machado.

Permaneciam silenciosos enquanto a trilha ficava mais íngreme e o Sol aparecia lentamente. Em verdade, sentiam-se aliviados por encontrar uma pista correta do que seguir. Não sabiam o que esperar do então "Cofre das Almas", porém a expectativa de algo que pudesse salvar Saphira os fazia continuar com tanto furor.

George planava bem acima de suas cabeças. Eragon parou de súbito e o dragão bateu as asas para pousar atrás deles. Violet tirou uma mecha de cabelo que lhe voara no rosto.

- O que houve? – Perguntou ela, mas não foi preciso resposta. Encontravam-se a frente de uma grande ponte; a única travessia aparente do penhasco onde estavam até o outro lado. Orik chutou uma pedrinha para o precipício e observou-a ser engolida pela escuridão do abismo. Os fracos raios de luz da manhã permitiam ver o brilho do rio bem abaixo.

A ponte, destoando da trilha que haviam percorrido, mostrava mármore branco em toda a sua extensão e fora claramente trabalho de elfos. O piso era superfície clara e lisa; os apoios nas laterais distantes tinham heras negras que se entrelaçavam por seus aros pérola.

O Matador de Espectros não hesitou a atravessar. Violet sorriu de canto ao segui-lo; o silêncio do lugar era fato estranho, já que estavam em meio a florestas.

Georhgio, ainda que alerta e farejando o ar gélido em busca de qualquer sinal, sentia-se num local estranhamente familiar.

Ao que puseram os pés de volta à terra, Violet fez uma careta e depois sorriu.

_Isso está interessante..._

_Onde está o Cofre das Almas? _Perguntou Georhgio numa súbita animação. Violet deu de ombros e sorriu de novo.

A seguir havia uma campina; mato alto e seco. Antes que o dragão pudesse levantar vôo, escutou Violet reclamar.

_HEY!_

Riu de sua maneira e deixou que a garota subisse em sua sela. Havia tempo que não voavam juntos e aquela sim era a melhor sensação de todas.

Eragon sorriu ao vê-los ganhar o céu e baixou a cabeça; o peito doendo por Saphira. Orik deu-lhe tapinhas amigáveis nas costas e o acompanhou na caminhada.

xxx

O conselho fora reunido naquele dia mais uma vez. Murtagh encarou a mesa á sua frente e Thor estava bem atrás de si.

Galbatorix, como se espera, presidia a reunião sentado a extremidade do grande salão de onde podia olhar todos os outros. Um dos homens presentes tossiu.

- Notícias? – Perguntou simplesmente. Murtagh duvidava que alguém soubesse para onde Eragon, Violet, o dragão e o anão estavam indo, apesar de suspeitar que Galbatorix tivesse alguma idéia.

Outro acesso de tosse e silêncio. Até a única mulher se pronunciar.

- Estavam próximos ao lago Edda há duas semanas. Não há como dizer sua localização agora – Ela sorriu de canto e os cabelos ruivos balançaram ás costas.

Murtagh subiu o rosto para encará-la. Era uma das mais fiéis aliadas do tirano e já não era mais tão jovem. Os olhos cinzentos não pareceram notá-lo.

Galbatorix permaneceu sem dizer nada mais, mas sua testa franzida indicava sua preocupação. Não sabia qual era o objetivo do cavaleirozinho, mas tinha consciência que suas fontes chegavam apenas até aquele ponto no Oriente. Difícil seria ter mais informações depois dali... E quem saberia o que Eragon encontraria por lá? Poderia morrer... Seu dragão estava quase a padecer de qualquer maneira...

Naquela semana, Saphira, mesmo em estado de animação suspensa, quase não havia se alimentado. Galbatorix fora obrigado a diminuir o feitiço sobre ela. A criatura era necessária. Com os encantamentos que estava a criar desde muito, era possível dar ao mundo novos dragões, todos sob seu comando, todos ligados a cavaleiros leais a ele. Não conseguia ver benefício maior a dar à população de Alagaësia.

Saphira era a chave de seus planos e estava se arriscando demais ao mantê-la muito enfraquecida.

- O dragão? – Indagou ele, olhando diretamente para Murtagh. O rapaz não pareceu se abalar.

- Melhor agora – E deu de ombros. Ele segurou-se para não sorrir de canto. Saphira não se comunicava com ele nem com Thor, mas seus olhos esmeraldas pareciam expressar tudo menos a apatia de antes.

Murtagh passava a alimentar esperanças então. Embora tivesse um juramento para com Galbatorix, com Saphira consciente por apenas algumas horas ele esperava que Eragon conseguisse voltar trazendo algo que salvasse a todos, incluindo o próprio.

Thor andava a rir sozinho às vezes. Seu dragão merecia ser livre e às vezes perguntava-se se não teria sido melhor para ele se não o tivesse escolhido.

Shiruikan bateu as asas de repente, fazendo vento nos presentes. O dragão negro estava parado atrás de Galbatorix e seus olhos igualmente pretos eram inexpressivos. Era impressionante o que Galbatorix havia conseguido fazer com um ser tão belo quanto Shiruikan.

Todos dispensados, Murtagh saiu do salão sem olhar para os outros. Thor o seguiu de perto e fez sua asa esbarrar com a ruiva que havia falado com Galbatorix. Ela cambaleou, mas aceitou as desculpas e o sorriso falso de Murtagh.


	21. Capítulo XX

**Capítulo XX**

Havia um portal e era algo inacreditável. Violet piscou várias vezes ao dar de cara com a imensa estátua que se erguia sobre suas cabeças e sobre a passagem.

E a imagem colossal mostrava o que parecia ser a fusão de um elfo a um dragão. Uma enorme escultura em pedra inimaginável. A criatura representada estava de olhos fechados a segurar uma espada apoiada ao chão; asas cresciam por suas laterais.

- Deus do céu – Disse a garota apenas antes de ver Eragon correr pelo portal acompanhado de Orik. – Espera!

E foi atrás, seguida de Georhgio que abriu as asas para planar. Depois de atravessar a campina, seguiram por mais um tempo sem encontrar nada nem nenhuma criatura. O silêncio dominava todo o planalto por que passavam. E então avistaram a grande estátua.

O portal dava a um pátio gigantesco de pedra. Não havia nada lá e depois que o pátio acabava Alagaësia se estendia por vales.

- Espera! – Pediu Violet. – Espera! Eragon!

O cavaleiro estacou. Diante dele uma imagem como que holográfica aparecia. O mesmo elfo e dragão da estátua o encaravam, mas então como seres separados.

_O Cofre das Almas. _Disse Georhgio a todos.

- Mas não era o Eragon quem devia dizer o próprio nome pra abrir? – Perguntou Orik.

- Essa Alagaësia me surpreende a cada dia... – Violet disse ofegando, enquanto se aproximava deles.

O cavaleiro elfo se remexeu e sorriu de leve na imagem e Eragon arregalou os olhos.

- Eragon – Sua voz ecoou pelo pátio enorme e, eles todos achavam, por todos os vales à frente.

O Matador de Espectros continuou a olhar a para a imagem projetada a sua frente; parecia real ao ponto de achar poder tocá-la, mas tinha consciência da magia profunda que ali imperava para que aparecesse para ele. O dragão que se mostrava era branco como sua espada e ele soube quem eram.

- Enfim – Disse o elfo da figura; longos cabelos louros caiam-lhe até quase a cintura. Havia uma espada atada às costas. Seu dragão, ainda que não o encarassem pessoalmente, era o mais impressionante ser que já haviam visto. Parecia muito maior que Saphira ou Georhgio e suas escamas alvas doíam os olhos ao refletir o Sol de um dia supostamente claro.

O Matador de Espectros permaneceu silencioso. Encarava o primeiro de todos os cavaleiros. O primeiro Eragon e seu dragão Bid'Daum. O primo laço entre as duas criaturas.

- Como soube que eu viria? – Perguntou o Eragon sem dragão. Sua voz não estremeceu nem pareceu nervoso. O elfo sorriu.

- Disseram-lhe que quando não houvesse mais esperança para que me procurasse. Eu tenho esperado. – Disse ele. Bid'Daum inclinou a cabeça com graça. A resposta não dizia exatamente o que o Matador de Espectros gostaria de saber, mas não insistiu.

- O Cofre das Almas?

- Ah – E o Eragon Primeiro riu. – Como derradeiro encanto que pudemos realizar em vida, deixamos neste portal um recurso para nos comunicarmos com os que ainda ficam. Sabíamos que viria Eragon. A guerra está a pouco de acabar.

Violet, Georhgio e Orik contentaram-se em admirar o cavaleiro ao lado de seu dragão branco.

- E Saphira? – Perguntou O Matador de Espectros sem rodeios e o elfo não pareceu se importar.

_Está a sua espera, Eragon. _A voz até então desconhecida de Bid'Daum ecoou pelos pensamentos do cavaleiro.

- Você deve resgatá-la Eragon. É certamente o que sua alma clama – Disse o elfo sorrindo. _Sempre as frases de efeito..._

- Não há nada que posso querer mais do que isso...

- Pois então, Eragon – O elfo parecia gostar de repetir seu nome para outra pessoa. – É o que deve ser feito. Há muitos segredos enraizados sob as mentiras. A grande benção é a que vem dos céus, Eragon.

Para os outros aquilo parecia ser mais um dos mistérios elfos, mais uma frase enigmática como a profecia de Solambum, mas a mente do Matador de Espectros estava a mil. Se o pouco que conhecia do lugar... Era tão óbvio assim? Tão... Físico?

- É possível? – Perguntou ele, estreitando os olhos; os pés inquietos. O elfo sorriu e Bid'Daum rosnou.

- Eu fui o primeiro e você será o último – Disse ele inclinando a cabeça de modo bem parecido ao de seu dragão minutos antes.

Então o Primeiro Eragon finalmente virou-se para Violet e Georhgio com uma expressão difícil de traduzir.

- Vocês sabem o que fazer.

E com leves cumprimentos com a cabeça, aos dois, Orik e Eragon, sumiram como se nada mais houvesse acontecido.

_Ok. Nós sabemos? _Perguntou Violet a Georhgio.

_Suspeito que saibamos... _E a risada do dragão explodiu em sua cabeça. Ele parecia muito feliz pelo que haviam presenciado.

Eragon encarava as espessas nuvens que cobriam o céu e depois olhou para os vales adiante. Planos se formavam e mais idéias lhe viam. Talvez fosse possível, ele sabia. Depois voltaria para lá com Saphira para que procurassem outros dragões como era de desejo dela.

Flocos de neve começaram a cair devagar e resolveram partir antes que o pátio todo fosse forrado de branco.

Estavam voltando.


	22. Capítulo XXI

**Capítulo XXI**

Saphira acordou mais uma vez, porém não tinha forças para levantar. Estava fraca, ainda que não tanto quanto antes.

Havia dois dias em que sentia mais perto a presença de Eragon e cada hora que passava nas masmorras dava-lhe mais esperanças. Não podia imaginar o que o pequeno estaria fazendo naquele momento, mas preocupava-se muito com ele.

Murtagh e Thor eram visitas freqüentes. Ainda que não quisesse se comunicar com eles por medo de notarem que estava um pouco melhor, gostava de olhar para o dragão escarlate quando ele aparecia.

Antes que pudesse pensar em Eragon de novo e rogar para que ele não se arriscasse a nada, adormeceu novamente.

xxx

Roran acordou e foi a janela observar os terrenos de surda ficarem brancos pela neve.

Havia tempo que não via seu primo Eragon e pensava nele ocasionalmente. Apesar de tudo, a morte de Garrow e o abandono ao Vale Palancar, Roran sentia-se muito grato.

Olhou de canto para Katrina que dormia calmamente. Mantinha a mão direita sobre o ventre já um tanto saliente. Estava grávida, Roran seria pai. Sorriu como sempre, não podia evitar a alegria que o tomava ao pensar na criança que viria.

Talvez chamasse Eragon para ser padrinho.

Vestiu-se com roupas grossas e saiu ao vento gelado, caminhando para o campo de treinamento. Ele agitava homens para acompanhá-lo; os Varden estavam quase perdidos, a população de Surda estava amedrontada e eram poucos os anões que ainda lutavam pela causa.

Não lhe agradava a idéia de que seu herdeiro e sua mulher teriam de viver numa Alagaësia dominada por Galbatorix. Não havia comida. No inverno, faltavam roupas e cobertores. Apesar de reconhecer os esforços de Nasuada, a esperança não resistia.

Após tornar-se Martelo Forte, enfrentar homens não o amedrontava mais. E depois da última batalha, havia se saído tão bem que fora posto a comandar seu próprio regimento.

Se tivesse de lutar, seria por Katrina e pelo filho que ela esperava. Apanhou uma espada velha e desembainhou-a para travar um combate com um de seus soldados.

xxx

- Eu tinha muita coisa pra perguntar. Devia ter perguntado como é o outro lado... – Violet repudiou-se.

- Oeí. E ele não ia te dizer – Riu Orik.

Eragon havia murmurado um feitiço como uma bolha aquecida para protegê-los da neve e do frio. Ainda havia uma fogueira no centro de onde estavam. O cavaleiro estava quieto, relembrando a conversa que teve com seu homônimo.

As informações que tinha sobre o refúgio de Galbatorix eram talvez suficientes para considerasse todas as idéias que Eragon Primeiro havia lhe dado. Precisava pesquisar mais um pouco, mas achava possível que suas intenções pudessem dar certo.

Sentia falta de Saphira; sempre quando ficava ponderando sobre o que fazer não havia ajuda maior que a dela. Achava melhor não compartilhar com os amigos presentes o que pretendia fazer; era arriscado demais, ainda que soubessem que ele agora tinha novos propósitos.

Quanto de magia ainda desconhecia? Não poderia imaginar-se capaz de formular um Cofre das Almas para si próprio... Para se comunicar com um tataraneto. Sorriu ao pensar que um dia chegaria a ter tataranetos e instintivamente olhou para Violet que ainda se culpava por não ter indagado nada ao elfo cavaleiro. A se adivinhar a expressão de Georhgio, ele ria dela.

Estavam próximos de volta a Ília Fëon. Seguiriam para Surda imediatamente. Eragon precisava conversar com Nasuada sobre sua causa; não sabia qual seria sua reação, mas era algo que ainda não haviam tentado. Os elfos de Islanzadí eram indispensáveis.

O cavaleiro ajeitou-se próximo ao troco de uma árvore e ficou a observar os outros e a matutar sobre seus planos.


	23. Capítulo XXII

**Capítulo XXII**

Apressou-se pelos corredores deixando os outros para trás bem disfarçados sob as capas. Ele próprio vestia um manto e o capuz escondia-lhe a face.

Bateu três vezes e esperou para que abrissem a porta. A mulher mal deixou passar uma fresta, Eragon impeliu-se para dentro, sem se importar com as reclamações de Farica. Deixou que ela o visse descobrindo o rosto e sorriu de canto.

Nasuada, também presente, o encarou como se visse assombração. A líder fez um gesto para que Farica se retirasse.

- Eragon...? – Ele fez um gesto para que esperasse e ficasse calada. Não fez som algum ao isolar o aposento com magia. Então prosseguiu.

- Lady.

- Onde foi que você se meteu? – Ela parecia nervosa. – Você mal imagina o que estamos passando! Orrin ignora qualquer pedido meu! Arya estava conosco, mas disse que não sabia de nada!

A líder dos rebeldes continuava a enumerar problemas nos dedos.

- E como se as péssimas vendas não bastassem... O QUE É QUE ESTAVAM FAZENDO LONGE DAQUI?!

- Peço calma e paciência – Nasuada suspirou e apoiou uma mão em sua mesa e a outra às costas.

- Vocês tentaram resgatar Saphira?

- Fui em busca de algo que pudesse salvá-la, mas que numa estratégia pode ser a vitória para uma Alagaësia livre – Disse Eragon calmamente.

- ONDE?

Ele a olhou como se pedisse que o deixasse explicar.

- Certo – Ela murmurou e sentou-se. Claramente o que Eragon tinha a dizer era de extrema importância.

- Nós atacamos.

- O quê? Nós? – Nasuada riu. – Não temos como.

- Há de ter.

- Não há comida!

- Daremos um jeito nisso – Eragon deu de ombros e cruzou os braços.

- Armas? Homens?

- Islanzadí vai lutar.

- Ela te disse isso? – Mas o Matador de Espectros não respondeu, pareceu pensativo.

- O castelo de Uru'baen tem uma abóbada de vidro não? – Eragon perguntou como se já soubesse a resposta. Nasuada balançou a cabeça como se reprovasse.

- Eragon... Não posso imaginar como deve estar se sentindo com Saphira em perigo e longe de você, mas isso é loucura! É inviável, impossível!

- Lady, o que foi que ainda não tentamos? Tudo o que os Varden e os elfos fizeram até hoje foi se esconder em seus refúgios e esperar que um deus descesse a terra e salvasse a todos. Nossa única solução é o ataque.

- Está misturando as coisas! – Nasuada fazia gestos exagerados com as mãos, contudo Eragon assumiu ares graves.

- Eu refleti muito durante esse tempo, Lady, e sei bem do que estou falando. Se não unirmos as tropas novamente e seguirmos esse plano, vou atacar Uru'baen do mesmo jeito.

A líder o olhou e esperou que ele continuasse.

- Não temos número, mas temos o imprevisto para eles.

- Elemento surpresa – Ela disse e seus olhos brilharam por um segundo. Podia ser clichê, mas talvez...

Os dois puseram-se sentados à mesa e discutiram o plano de guerra de Eragon. Nasuada tinha de admitir que todos os movimentos foram muito bem traçados por ele.

A grande chave da tática formulada era o sigilo. Deveria convencer os homens a batalhar por ela mais uma vez, mas não diria a data nem o local. Islanzadí lideraria o flanco vindo de Nordeste a atacar a cidade. A rainha e somente Sua Majestade deveria saber de todo o plano.

Ao fim da discussão, Eragon deixou Nasuada a refletir sobre o assunto. A expedição toda era arriscada demais. Mesmo ainda quando as tropas marchassem, teriam de desviar mensageiros de Galbatorix, haveriam de enganá-los.

Apesar da audácia de um ataque ao coração do império de Galbatorix, Nasuada sentiu-se confiante. Uma lasca de esperança reapareceu dentro de si, então achou toda a operação de batalha formidável e sorriu. Orgulharia Ajihad. Era hora de sacudir Alagaësia.

xxx

Enquanto Arya seguia o mais rápido que podia para Du Weldenvarden a fim de deixar sua mãe a par dos novos planos, Violet, Georhgio e Eragon seguiram para Belatona em segredo a fim de aguardarem escondidos por lá. Orik havia permanecido em Aberon, a capital de Surda, a fim de liderar os anões.

Os dois cavaleiros e George haviam unido força e energia para realizarem um encantamento complexo. Conseguiram estabelecer redes sobre as pessoas conscientes do próximo passo. Se alguma informação chegasse aos ouvidos de mais alguém, eles saberiam. Talvez não fosse totalmente seguro, mas faziam seus movimentos com mais calma.

Fazia duas semanas que estavam em Belatona e uma vez assim, Violet, sempre trajando a grande capa que lhe escondia quase tudo, achou que devia uma visita a Judy.

Achou-a na beira do mesmo rio Jiet que mais a frente se abria para o lago Leona. A viúva Cavendish havia se sentado à margem com a cesta de roupas a seu lado.

- Senhora? – Chamou Violet, com um leve sorriso. A mulher virou-se para encará-la e então se levantou. Elas se encararam quietas por um momento.

- O pouco que soube sobre você foi o bastante pra me conformar – Disse Judy, de modo amigável, o que era muito raro.

- Vieram atrás de você?

- Fui capaz de espantar aquelas coisas sozinha – A viúva retornou a velha maneira rabugenta. Imaginou como ela teria berrado com os Ra'zac e sorriu. A madrasta tinha seus meios.

Um silêncio tomou conta da conversa até Violet olhar para o chão e voltar a encarar Judy.

- Eu tinha que ir.

- Você me orgulha, garota. Se for verdade, você me orgulha. – Disse ela e Violet viu seus olhos marejarem, assim como faziam os seus.

- Obrigada – Com a voz embargada, a cavaleira quis se aproximar para um abraço, mas Judy cortou logo a situação embaraçosa.

- Certo. Mas ainda! Tive que contratar um imprestável para limpar os frangos e servir aqueles bêbados! Não se tem descanso nessa vida, não mesmo, garota! – E saiu andando de volta para a taverna. Violet revirou os olhos e sorriu. Sua madrasta continuava a mesma.


	24. Capítulo XXIII

**Capítulo XXIII**

_E então?_

_Eu gosto dela. _Violet sorriu para seu dragão. Falavam de Judy.

_Porque ela é estranha como você._

_Se você se arrepende de ter me escolhido, acho bom me dizer logo, já que temos uma bela batalha pela frente._

George bufou e empurrou-a de leve com sua cabeça imensa. Violet riu e abraçou seu pescoço. Não diziam, mas se amavam.

_Preciso comer._

_Vai atrás das suas lebres adoradas de NOVO? Certo. Mas fique escondido George. Você sabe._

_Sei. _Ele ficou grato pelo tom de preocupação da cavaleira. Deixou-a sozinha e alçou vôo.

A garota voltou para o esconderijo deles, no meio da mata próxima. No centro da clareira minúscula havia uma fogueira acesa, mas o Matador de Espectros não estava lá e Violet já esperava por isso.

Ouviu um barulho e virou-se um tanto alarmada. Acalmou-se ao deparar-se com Eragon sorrindo para ela.

- Partimos amanhã.

- Tão cedo? – Violet franziu a testa.

- Amanhã à noite. Uma semana pareceu o bastante para Nasuada... Os homens já estão marchando.

- Islanzadí também já partiu? – Eragon assentiu.

Violet caminhou até a fogueira para remexer os gravetos como sempre. Ao que se abaixou, alguns fios do cabelo castanho lhe caíram sobre o rosto. Depois mirou o pouco do céu que aparecia entre as folhas.

O cavaleiro se perguntou o que ela estaria pensando. Não havia lhe perguntado o que achava de seu plano e também não conseguiu formular uma frase para fazê-lo. Violet não disse nada e virou-se para ajeitar suas coisas para o dia seguinte. Tropeçou e Eragon segurou-a por reflexo.

A garota riu e o olhou.

- Muito gentil de sua parte – Ela disse franzindo a testa, mas O Matador de Espectros continuou sério.

- Georhgio? – Perguntou apenas; ainda a envolvia pela cintura.

- Caçando – Violet deu de ombros. Eragon a encarou assentindo e estreitou os braços para que ela ficasse mais próxima.

Cessou a distância mínima entre os dois num beijo doce. Sentiu seus braços envolverem seu pescoço e puxou-a para si o quanto mais era possível.

Felicidade tomou-o ao sentir a pele quente dela contra a sua, de modo que então, todas as outras preocupações não faziam muito sentido. Porque, apesar de todo o sofrimento e todos os riscos que poderiam correr, aquele momento era _mais_.

Nuvens cobriam o céu e os dois permaneceram próximos na sombra, as testas coladas e os corações batendo a serem ouvidos.


	25. Capítulo XXIV

E o sol sumia no Oeste como sempre acontecera. Anoitecia e os bichos se escondiam em suas tocas, outros se preparavam para caçar quando tudo ficava mais silencioso. Taverneiros recebiam animados clientes que beberiam de novo e conversariam sobre banalidades e sobre os rumores de guerra iminente. Mulheres recolhiam as crianças das ruas e rumavam para casa; as cestas de roupas sobre os ombros.

Amas arrumavam tudo para que a "corte" de Galbatorix ficasse satisfeita durante a noite e os cozinheiros do castelo já limpavam tudo o que havia sido usado no jantar daquela noite que caía. Galbatorix, o próprio, murmurava orações para uma divindade desconhecida, quem sabe não teria a idéia de converter seu povo à sua religião também ou talvez pressentisse mudança de ares. E seu dragão negro e brilhante o aguadava inexpressivo, quase entediado, ainda que seu tédio pudesse amedrontar meia Alagaësia.

Um guarda bocejou e murmurou para que o outro fizesse uma última ronda antes da troca de turno. E ele o fez; o mais rápido que pôde deu a volta no grande salão com a grande abóboda de vidro, cheia de recortes, fazendo com que o tingido de um lilás fraco do céu refletisse de modo engraçado no chão de mármore polido. A grande benção vem dos céus, alguém uma vez disse.

O homem olhou para cima um tanto sonolento, pois já se havia acostumado com aquela cena bonita. Só queria voltar para casa e, talvez fosse a vontade imensa de ir embora de uma vez, não viu nada de diferente.

Seria o fim de mais um dia comum em Uru'baen. Não fosse pela figura que, do alto, mergulhava em alta velocidade em direção ao âmago do castelo.

xxx

Havia ido deitar-se mais cedo do que o usual. Estava cansado e sabia que a enorme criatura carmim ao seu lado estava igualmente exausta. Exausta dos treinos, por aqui com juramentos e exaurida daquela situação em que se encontravam.

Estava deitado de lado e observava o nada. Thor deixava-o ver que pensava em Saphira e em como gostaria de vê-la voando novamente. E aquele era só mais um problema que atormentava o cavaleiro. Aquela não era vida. Não era a vida que queria ter traçado para ambos. E embora tivesse dito para si mesmo e para seu dragão, e repetido e repetido, afirmar que _era o que tinha de fazer_ estava deixando-o mais do que cansado. Seguir os passos de seu pai não podia ser uma opção.

Mas ali, enquanto deitado na cama pequena, as escamas de Thor rutilando sob a luz de três velas do velho castiçal, era sua _única_ opção.

Murtagh então ouviu um estrondo incomum e levantou-se da cama rapidamente. Quase achou que havia imaginado algo para tirá-lo da melancolia, mas Thor já rosnava e farejava o ar. Apanhou a espada e desembainhou-a no caminho para o saguão.

A cena era quase que engraçada; caótica e inimaginável. Georhgio tostanto tudo e todos em seu caminho e o alarme do castelo soando irritante e incessantemente.

Da sela do dragão imenso, desceu uma figura envolta numa capa preta e escondida sob um grande capuz, brandiu a espada contra uma cozinheira corajosa que corria para um último ato heróico.

Thor rugiu alto, silenciando todos os outros, exceto o crepitar do fogo que se espalhava pela ala oeste do castelo. Era difícil dizer, mas ao mesmo tempo que Murtagh sentia arder em si a raiva que Thor nutria então enquanto encarava o dragão esmeralda, podia jurar que George sorria de sua maneira.

E para quebrar o silêncio, George rugiu também, seguido de outro rosnado de Thor e os dois deram impulso para se embolarem numa batalha no ar.

Pessoas corriam e berravam em desespero; não era possível que a garota Violet houvesse invadido sozinha o castelo de Uru'baen e que ninguém tivesse previsto, que Galbatorix não havia podido impedir que algo impensável como aquilo acontecesse! Aliás, era esperado que Shiruikan e o tirano irrompessem ali a qualquer minuto.

Murtagh encarou a figura da capa com toda sua atenção, embora estivesse preocupado com Thor. Ele sabia que, naquele momento, embora fosse difícil que a cavaleira saísse dali são e salva, Murtagh _sabia_ que estava do lado errado daquela batalha. E continuaria nele, até que seu juramento pudesse ser quebrado.

Avançou a passos calmos, em contraste com o que ocorria a sua volta. Girou a espada uma, duas vezes. Estreitou os olhos. Não era como se conhecesse Violet, mas aquela figura lhe parecia extremamente familiar. Quando a alguns metros da criatura, esta baixou o capuz; Murtagh arregalou os olhos ao que soube do que se tratava, sentiu um nó na garganta e não conteve um passo para trás. Aquele ataque surpresa à abóbada, ao centro do palácio era uma armadilha. Era a isca.

Nasuada sorriu nervosa ao encará-lo. Seria uma longa noite.

xxx

Aquele caminho abaixo das masmorras era conhecido de Arya, mas Eragon sentiu-se no fundo de um poço; coisa que aqueles corredores realmente podiam ser. A velha informante da elfa havia sido encarregada por Galbatorix para reforçar a segurança máxima daquela passagem desde que Arya invadira seu palácio descaradamente e lhe roubara o bem mais precioso de Alagaesia. O que queria dizer que as paredes de pedra estavam sem segurança alguma naquela noite.

Ele estava prestes a _desvendar os segredos escondidos sob as mentiras_ ali mesmo, sob os olhos de Galbatorix que, segundo seus cálculos, estariam voltados para seu exército se apinhando nas muralhas do castelo para contra-atacar as tropas desfalcadas de Nasuada e a horda de elfos que vinha atrás delas, sem contar a balbúrdia que haviam planejado fazer no interior dele.

Cerca de cem elfos seguiram Arya por outro caminho, para lutar com Nasuada nas alas internas. Eragon riu e tomou um caminho estreito pela esquerda e dava para uma escada em espiral, para as masmorras. Eragon Primeiro o estaria olhando e sentiu arrepiar-se, mas era diferente. Era algum tipo de adrenalina que corria suas veias e ardia. Quase podia fazer contato mental com Saphira e isso o deixava ainda mais inquieto.

Subiu os degraus o mais rápido que pode; a cada passo um mumúrio, uma frase de uma canção de bardos.

Já era hora de libertar Saphira daqueles filhos da mãe.

xxx

Era incrível o número de soldados que se amontoava; sargentos berravam para manter alguma disciplina. Os já enfileirados dentro das muralhas se remexiam inquietos. Afinal, daquela posição sabiam que havia vultos de elfos marchando em direção ao castelo; elfos que juntavam o flanco esquerdo de suas tropas ao que restara do exército de Nasuada e dos Urgals.

Era noite, noite sem lua e sem luz alguma. As tochas que ardiam nas amuradas da grande muralha iluminavam muito bem os homens que ali estavam, mas não podiam aclarar as tropas, as massas que se aproximavam rapidamente para um confronto direto. Não podiam ver, mas podiam ser vistos. Aquilo podia ser assustador.

Como fosse grande a tropa de Galbatorix, não só a muralha estava quase que não comportando mais arqueiros e homens, mas estes antes dariam cobertura ao centenas de outros que estavam logo abaixo para proteger o castelo e deixar longe todas as criaturas do que quer que estivesse acontecendo dentro daquelas imensas paredes de pedra.

Ninguém falava. Era comum que soldados murmurassem preces ou cantigas, que blasfemassem e tomassem hidromel, comentassem algo com o companheiro ao lado. Mas o exército de Galbatorix parecia tomado de uma quietude ainda mais aterrorizante do que uma batalha iminente. O medo tomava-os de maneira que os únicos ruídos eram o vento, as pequenas chamas das tochas crepitando e os muitos passos de seus inimigos.

Em breve haveria também o som de aço no aço, gritos e agonia, mas enquanto isso, Violet murmurava xingamentos no telhado da parte central do castelo e amaldiçoava a si mesma por estar fazendo barulho demais.

Antes que Nasuada aterrizasse com estrondo e glamour pela grande clarabóia do palácio, a cavaleira havia escorregado pelo rabo de seu dragão agilmente e, respirando fundo, equilibrou-se sobre as grandes telhas ali. Não passara desapercebida, mas não fora difícil derrubar dois sentinelas.

Tinha tido uma idéia, uma idéia relamente boa e Eragon sorrira satisfeito e lhe beijara por isso. Violet corou com a breve lembrança e tentou concentrar-se no trabalho todo que ela mesma havia sugerido algumas noites atrás.

Espalhadas sobre a grande extensão que era aquela parte do telhado, incontáveis flechas miravam pontos abaixo. Violet havia interligado todas com magia simples e o plano era igualmente simples: soltar as flechas no momento certo, para que os varden e os elfos pudessem atacar os homens no chão sem que fossem surpeendidos por flechas de arqueiros nas muralhas. Ela gostava daquilo; era como se as flechas deles dessem a volta os atingissem pelo lado esquerdo.

Ela quase riu com o pensamento bobo, mas tentava se concentrar em muitas coisas ao mesmo tempo. Cada ferimento que George levava por parte de Thor era como se sentisse a própria pele arder num corte que nunca fora rasgado. O elo entre os dois era, Violet sentia, a parte mais importante, mais nobre que tinha em si. E pretendia honrá-la sempre.

Era preciso que fosse rápida, não havia muito tempo. Eragon já devia estar nas masmorras para salvar Saphira, Nasuada devia estar enfrentendo seus problemas dentro do castelo e George... Ela já podia sentir a presença esmagadora e mórbida de Shruikan e ele não aguentaria muito tempo contra dois dragões. Pôs-se então a acender as flechas com fogo ao passar quase que correndo, com os dedos estendidos tocando cada uma.

Deslizou sobre uma telha que se desprendeu e arrastou com ela outras duas, espatifando no chão e levando uma tocha e uma bandeira astiada junto com ela. Uma boa parte dos soldados virou-se para onde agora havia pedaços de telha embolados ao pano da bandeira e imediatamente tornaram o olhar para cima: Violet.

Ela mostrou-lhes involuntariamente uma de suas caretas. Homens foram alertados sobre o perigo ali numa rapidez incrível e em poucos segundos havia três ou quatro deles no telhado, prontos para capturar a cavaleira. Eles se aproximavam como podiam, equilibrando-se no telhado enquanto ela se apressou pra longe deles e berrou:

- Brisingr! – Acendendo todas as flechas de uma vez. Ouviu o barulho característico de metal em metal. Cerrou os dentes e olhou para trás no meio de uma corrida desajeitada no alto do castelo. Não podia mais esperar e então gritou magia novamente e as flechas todas voaram para atingir cada uma seus alvos com precisão.

Mais soldados empurravam os da frente para capturarem a cavaleira e outros começavam a escalar o outro lado, para deixá-la sem saída. Violet não pensou duas vezes antes de mergulhar deslizando para o outro lado, o lado de dentro no palácio.

Caiu sem muito em outra parte do telhado, mas os homens a seguiam enraivecidos então ela optou por mergulhar novamente, mas ali a queda seria muito maior e perigosa. Ninguém a seguiu.

Desceu deslizando, as bainhas de suas espadas atadas às costas fazendo ruído contra as telhas escuras. Deixou que um grito escapasse quando o telhado acabou e ela caiu por alguns segundos.

Demorou um pouco para levantar-se, esfregando o braço dolorido e sentindo o joelho fraquejar. Bastou abrir direito os olhos para saber que se encontrava no âmago do caos. Tudo flamejava e um rugido quase familiar, mas um rugido mais longo, quase que forçado e olhou para o lado para deparar-se com Shruikan em sua mais impiedosa pose e ao seu lado estava o ser mais temido de Alagaësia.

- Enfim nos encontramos, minha cara.

Violet arregalou os olhos e terror tomou-lhe como nunca havia acontecido antes. Galbatorix falava, mas não havia movido os lábios, de modo que sua voz rouca e penetrante parecesse vir do além.

O dragão negro representava tudo o que mais era tenebroso; algo cruel emanava dele ao mesmo tempo que o tédio parecia abatê-lo. Shruikan não mostrava nenhum tipo de emoção ou reação e, no entanto, causava aquela sensação de horror e agonia que a cavaleira sentia naquele momento.

Era certo que o tirano forjara seu segundo dragão, que havia usado magia das trevas mesmo, seja lá o que fossem. Mas Shruikan era de onde todo o poder e a destruição vinham, _ele_ era a fonte, pois ele mesmo havia sido corrompido para tornar-se criatura de Galbatorix.

Violet sentiu-se diminuta, fraca e impotente por um momento, mas o pensamento de que algo maior que seu medo e insegurança era mais importante a fez arrepiar-se e levantar o queixo; lutando contra as lágrima que insistiam em embaçar seus olhos. Havia por quê e por _quem_ lutar.

Então desembainhou as espadas com a graça que o treino havia lhe dado e a honra de sua causa estava ali. Era por isso que estava ali.

- Enfim – Ela respondeu e sorriu, um sorriso sem mostrar os dentes, mas que mostrava toda a força e coragem que havia reunido naquele instante.


	26. Capítulo XXV

**Capítulo XXV**

_Saphira? Saphira!_

Era um tom preocupado, carregado de angústia. Eragon passava correndo por todas a celas das masmorras tentando encontrar seu dragão azul. Não era possível que não estivesse ali!

Subiu mais um lance de escadas após aquele corredor. Encontrara apenas um sentinela dormindo a sono solto e os outros deveriam ter sido chamados para defender o lado de dentro do castelo.

_Saphira?!_

_Pequeno?_

_SAPHIRA!_

As escadas davam para outro corredor com mais prisioneiros e Saphira ocupava a maior das celas. Estava segura entre correntes com magia e havia muitos feitiços sobre sua jaula. Eragon arrebentou a grade sem nem mesmo dizer qualquer palavra e atirou-se ali para abraçar seu dragão.

Não saberia dizer mais tarde quanto tempo havia se passado enquanto estavam ali, mas estar perto de Saphira novamente era a melhor sensação do mundo. O cavaleiro também não fez questão de segurar as lágrimas que vinham de saber que seu dragão estava ali, ao seu lado, e era de onde nunca deveria ter saído.

Saphira bufou, chorando de sua maneira. Cavaleiro e dragão não precisavam dizer nada para expressar o quão feliz estavam.

_Eu sabia que você viria! Foi você que causou todo esse barulho?? Como você coneguiu entrar, Eragon? Você não devia!_

_Deixe-me tirá-la daí._

_Tem idéia de como isso pode ser perigoso? Como você pretende sair daqui sem ser visto?_

_Tenho tudo planejad,o Saphira! _Riu ele em resposta e passou a murmurar todos os feitiços complexos que sabia para libertar o dragão. Saphira rosnou contrariada. _Confie em mim, _sussurou Eragon.

E ela o olhou com suas grandes orbes. Ela confiava. Era seu pequeno, seu cavaleiro e ele estava ali, junto dela.

xxx

Nasuada era habilidosa com a espada, certamente, mas estava exausta. Murtagh defendia todos os seus golpes com destreza e não parecia cansado que maneira nenhuma. Ela sabia que ele estava quase _brincando_ com ela, pois ele nunca a surpreendia e golpeava como se soubesse que poderia defender-se.

Ela afastou-se por um momento e enxugou a testa com o braço. Olhou-o como se esperasse algum comentário ou um ataque súbito mas Murtagh continuava com aquela mesma expressão esquisita.

Era óbvio que ele estava surpreso com aquela invasão. Duvidava que Galbatorix tivesse previsto qualquer coisa parecida; de certo muito confiante de que seus inimigos eram tão mínimos que seria impossível colocar em prática algo tão audacioso. Subestimar o oponente era típico do tirano; o orgulho acima de tudo.

Murtagh não desejava machucar Nasuada. A última coisa que precisava era duelar com a líder dos Varden, mas seu juramento ainda valia. Portanto, a saída era continuar a desviar de seus golpes e esperar que alguma coisa interferisse.

Thor continuava a se engalfinhar com Georhgio pelos ares e chamas atingiam os telhados do castelo, destruindo-o pouco a pouco e aterrorizando os que ainda estavam em seu interior.

Não havia como sair dali, Murtagh imaginava. O exército do próprio Galbatorix estava bloqueando as passagens e defendendo as muralhas. Mas algo devia estar errado.

Um pouco distante dali, o cavaleiro via homens gritando e tentando se aglomerar numa nova formação; deixavam a muralha para virar-se para a direita. Nasuada não fazia questão de mover-se novamente, pois também observava a confusão que se formava.

Então ele viu. Uma fileira de elfos, sempre altos e graciosos, marchando em uniformes carmim numa sincronia perfeita, quase hipnotisante. Como eles haviam conseguido entrar? Era a cena mais aterrorizante que ele já havia visto e imaginou-se do lado de fora do castelo, onde haveria centenas deles caminhando resignados para a batalha.

Apesar de horrorizado, esboçou um meio sorriso. Se a vitória fosse possível... Mas não conseguiu concluir o raciocínio, já que Nasuada havia se recuperado da entrada de seus aliados e partiu para o ataque novamente.

xxx

George, antes que Thor pudesse rosnar para logo mordê-lo, gafastou-se e girou o rabo comprido velozmente, direto no focinho de seu inimigo.

Thor voou para longe e rugiu alto para o dragão esmeralda, mas este não demorou-se em mergulhar para dentro do castelo atrás de sua cavaleira.

_VIOLET!_

A garota estava no chão, de joelhos, juntando toda a sua energia para levantar-se, ainda que sentisse o peso do mundo sobre seus ombros, foçando-a para baixo. Sangue lhe escorria pelos braços e pigava por entre os dedos das mãos. Estava também ferida no rosto, manchado então de escarlate.

Lágrimas rolavam por sua face, tamanha era sua frustração por não poder erguer-se para continuar. Galbatorix a olhava satisfeito, um sorriso indecente em seus lábios finos. Seu dragão negro rosnava baixo, num ruído constante e tedioso, sempre igual.

Georhgio rugiu, quebrando o que restava das janelas do salão principal. Mostrava os dentes para a criatura que o olhava inexpressivamente, algo ainda menor que desprezo.

- Ah... Muito bonito o seu dragão. Uma _graça_.

E a última palavra saiu arrastada, tão irônica e cruel, e ainda assim, Galbatorix não havia movido os lábios, de modo que ainda sorria.

Violet finalmente tornou sua cabeça para cima, para encará-lo. Sentia-se pesada, inerte fisicamente. Mover os olhos já exigia força demais; a magia do tirano colava-a ao chão. E não era só. O ar que os envolvia também era pesado, mórbido e a cavaleira nunca havia se sentido tão fraca. Mal podia ouvir George berrando em sua mente, tentando comunicar-se.

O dragão esmeralda rugiu novamente, empurrou Violet violentamente com a cabeça, a fim de despertá-la daquele estado e voou para cima de Shruikan. Este parecia ter previsto o ataque e abriu a asas como que para acolher o outro e George embolou-se em mais uma luta.


	27. Capítulo XXVI

**Capítulo XXVI**

Thor viu Murtagh ser cercado por elfos e mergulhou, derrubando poucos deles. Seu cavaleiro montou em sua sela rapidamente e o dragão subiu novamente para depois descer, queimando tudo em seu caminho.

Deu a volta para fazê-lo de novo.

_Você está bem?_

Mas Thor não respondeu, apenas rosnou. Estava no clamor de guerra e depois que seu oponente havia fugido para outra luta, ele estava agitado demais para refletir sobre a moral naquele momento.

A ponto de mergulhar mais uma vez, foram atingidos em cheio.

Saphira pousou e rugiu com tanta força que alguns soldados de Galbatorix pararam para olhar, sendo decepados por elfos logo depois. Murtagh se levantou do chão e ficou olhando para o dragão azul e seu cavaleiro, estático. Eragon e Saphira juntos, ali, tão imponentes, pareciam simplesmente invencíveis. A cólera que emanava do par era de fato temível.

Murtagh desviou o olhar do irmão para Thor. A voz de seu dragão parecia um chiado estranho em sua cabeça.

_O que está acontecendo, Thor? Thor?_

O dragão escarlate não respondeu. Parecia... confuso?

Eragon desceu da sela de Saphira e desebainhou a espada branca e Murtagh engoliu em seco. Não sabia o que o irmão poderia estar pensando; em seu lugar certamente estaria furioso. Ele não entenderia.

- Reunião de família surpresa... Por que não me avisou? Eu teria feito um bolo – disse Murtagh, com um sorriso que não lhe pertencia.

- E perder toda a graça? – respondeu Eragon, devolvendo o sorriso mórbido e gesticulando brevemente para o caos que os rodeava.

- Teremos tempo para o bolo mais tarde – Murtagh concluiu, dando de ombros, e Eragon atacou.

xxx

Não havia como vencer a horda de elfos guerreiros. Um a um, o exército do tirano sucumbia sob a magia daqueles seres magníficos. As fileiras de trás viam os da frente morrerem sob as espadas e flechas inimigas, sem conseguir uma baixa sequer do outro lado. Homens murmuravam orações, outros vomitavam ou bebiam hidromel de seus odres para buscar a coragem necessária.

Sargentos que comandavam os homens da segunda muralha, que assistiam ao massacre, gritavam incentivos inúteis para eles. Seu líder os havia esquecido e abandonado para a morte.

Arqueiros tinham sido mortos por flechas do além, diziam, e se aqueles homens caíssem, o castelo teria sido dominado pelos varden e pelos elfos.

Rugidos assustadores de dragões atrás deles os faziam estremecer. Se não fossem mortos pelos elfos à sua frente, padeceriam sob o fogo daquelas criaturas que os esperavam do lado de dentro.

Um homem berrou quando um Urgal o fez voar pelos ares com seu bastão. A guerra estava perto do fim, mas enquanto Galbatorix e Shruikan estivessem vivos, a era de terror em Alagaësia continuaria.

xxx

Nasuada havia sido ferida. Depois que Murtagh deixara aquela batalha particular para travar outra contra o próprio irmão, a líder dos varden havia se juntado ao grupo de elfos que entrara pelas masmorras, mas um homem conseguira acertá-la com um punhal nas costelas.

Continuara a lutar até onde pudera, mas, aparentemente, estava perdendo muito sangue, então parara, encostada em um pilar mais afastado, respirando com dificuldade. A poucos metros, cortinas pegavam fogo na sala mais próxima.

Lady Nasuada fez uma careta. Não podia ficar parada, não era o que Ajihad faria. Continuou a nadar pelo corredor à direita em direção à claraboia destruída.

Escondeu-se rapidamente para observar a cena funesta que se seguia. Galbatorix murmurava alguma maldição entre dentes e movia a cabeça, como se quisesse reforçar o feitiço. George e Shruikan haviam se embolado em uma luta sangrenta no céu escuro.

E viu lágrimas negras escorrerem pela face de Violet.

Nasuada arregalou os olhos e quase chorou com a garota quando Violet gritou em tamanho desespero, que sua agonia ecoou por todo o castelo e alojou-se em cada coração que ainda batia.


	28. Capítulo XXVII

**Capítulo XXVII**

_Sentiu minha falta? _Perguntou Saphira, antes de acertar Thor com rabo e girar rapidamente para uma rajada de fogo. O dragão carmim abriu as asas para frear o voo e rugiu alto.

Ele não queria machucar Saphira de maneira nenhuma; parecia ser o que existia de mais errado no mundo. Ele e seu cavaleiro sabiam que não estavam do lado em que deveriam estar e isso já era errado o bastante.

_Qual é? Isso é tudo o que você tem pra mostrar?_ Saphira provocou-o e riu de sua maneira, enquanto Thor pousava e se posicionava para separá-la do local onde Eragon e Murtagh travavam sua batalha. Era só o que se permitia fazer.

Saphira rugiu furiosa ao perceber que o outro dragão não lutaria com ela. Subiu até a altura que o teto de pedra do castelo permitia e mergulhou, incendiando tudo em seu caminho.

xxx

Nasuada deixou Violet à mercê da Galbatorix com relutância; precisava buscar ajuda. Não seria capaz de derrotar o tirano sozinha.

Apressou-se pelos corredores por onde passara antes à procura de elfos que pudessem tirar Violet daquele sofrimento, mas não via ninguém. Tudo pegava fogo, incluindo os corpos que jaziam pelo chão de mármore, mas não havia ninguém. Imaginou que os elfos que entraram pelas masmorras tivessem ido cumprir o plano tático dos invasores: atacar os defensores da muralha por trás, enquanto os outros penetravam no castelo.

Lady Nasuada desesperou-se, sem saber o que fazer em seguida. Violet não havia gritado mais, e não sabia dizer se aquilo era bom ou ruim.

_Ela pode estar morrendo. Deus... _Apertou com força o amuleto que seu pai lhe dera no pescoço e murmurou uma oração. Ouviu vozes alarmadas e escondeu-se atrás de um pilar.

Uma mulher ruiva, com olhos cinzentos, dava instruções a um outro homem, que apenas assentiu e caminhou na direção onde a verdadeira guerra estava sendo travada. Nasuada arrepiou-se; a cólera lhe tomando as veias. Segurou firme a espada na mão direita, pronta para travar um combate com aquela conselheira de Galbatorix.

Berrou algum grito de guerra enquanto avançava para cima da mulher, mas antes que pudesse piscar os olhos, Arya pareceu e posicionou-se em frente à ruiva, de modo a protegê-la. Nasuada parou, completamente confusa.

- Lady, esta é Grace, a informante que tem nos ajudado esse tempo todo. Perdoem-me ter de apresentá-las nessas circunstâncias – Arya disse. Havia um pequeno corte em seu rosto, mas não parecia cansada.

- Eu é que peço perdão...

- Não se preocupe com isso, Lady – Grace lhe sorriu brevemente, e Nasuada assentiu. A líder dos varden virou-se para Arya, franzindo a testa.

- Se você está aqui, quer dizer que...

- Tomaram as muralhas – Grace disse, parecendo genuinamente feliz.

- Ainda falta a última. Os melhores oficiais de Galbatorix estão lá e começamos a ter baixas demais... – Arya disse e deixou o resto de sua frase no ar.

Nasuada lembrou-se de repente o que estava fazendo ali.

- Meu Deus! Arya! Violet... Galbatorix está com ela... Você precisa me ajudar! – A elfa assentiu gravemente e as três mulheres seguiram para encontrar a cavaleira e o déspota.

xxx

Eragon estocava como um semideus, sem ofegar nem parar para nada, e Murtagh começava a ter dificuldade em desviar-se dos golpes. O mais velho conseguiu empurrar o irmão para longe de si por um momento e enxugou o suor da testa.

- Você se tornou mesmo um grande guerreiro... – Não havia sarcasmo em sua voz, mas Eragon parecia impassível. – Sempre soube que esse dia chegaria.

- O dia em que eu mato você.

Murtagh riu.

- Espero que você o faça. Será melhor do que apodrecer aqui.

Eragon encarou o irmão. Tentou compreender o que Murtagh estaria passando sob às ordens de Galbatorix se tivera mesmo que fazer um juramento forçado. Ambos sabiam havia apenas duas maneiras de libertar Murtagh daquela prisão horrenda.

- Me mate – pediu Murtagh, sorrindo de canto. Eragon rosnou um palavrão e voltou a estocar.

xxx

Mal haviam chegado à claraboia e Galbatorix já as havia dominado sem proferir palavra alguma. De fato, ainda não havia movido os lábios naquela noite, nem mesmo para que sua voz fosse ouvida.

Nasuada e Grace estavam desacordadas no chão, e Violet e Arya estavam em pé, imóveis, inertes, sob o velho feitiço das correntes invisíveis.

Violet sentia os elos estreitarem-se no pescoço, mas não fazia esforço para libertar-se. Lágrimas negras ainda lhe escorriam pelo rosto machucado e ela sentia-se completamente inútil. Galbatorix a havia feito ver cenas medonhas: cadáveres amontoados, dragões despencando dos céus em agonia, e as pessoas mais próximas a ela gritando e morrendo, e não podia fazer nada.

Não escutava Georhgio e mal podia ouvir o que Arya tentava lhe dizer, enquanto lutava para se livrar das correntes. Era o fim, ela iria morrer, mas isso de pouco importava. Arya, Orik, Judy, Oromis, Saphira, Eragon, George...

O nome de George pareceu clarear sua mente levemente.

_George? _Chamou fracamente.

_VIOLET!_

Seu dragão esmeralda gritou-lhe de volta e Violet voltou a si de repente. Sentia a dor de George como se fosse na própria pele. A dor a fez despertar.

_Estou bem. Desça logo, por favor! Acabe com isso aí em cima! _Preocupação tomou-lhe a alma. George estava muito ferido e Shruikan, provavelmente, estava quase imaculado.

_É, vou acabar com ele rapidinho._

_George, não!_

Galbatorix parecia entediado; nem prestava atenção em Violet ou Arya. As duas estavam sem energia nenhuma para tentar reverter o feitiço que as envolvia; Violet nem podia tocar os punhos de suas espadas para conseguir um fiapo de força com o que lutar.

Pensou rapidamente em uma saída, mas não via nenhuma. Galbatorix não parecia estar ciente de que voltara à sanidade, mas isso não duraria por muito tempo... Precisava salvar Georhgio...

Um rugido que quase estourou-lhe os tímpanos ecoou na claraboia e um borrão enorme e dourado acertou Shruikan com força e Violet viu seu mestre pular no centro do local com certa dificuldade.

Galbatorix arregalou os olhos e arreganhou os dentes. Violet sentiu as correntes se alargarem um pouco e não evitou uma careta. Ele era mesmo um monstro.

Oromis e o tirano murmuravam magia muito rapidamente, enquanto desembainhavam suas espadas. Violet sentiu-se culpada, de repente, por estar com as espadas de seu mestre atadas às costas e não poder entregá-las a ele, para que as usasse melhor do que ela. Mas Oromis tirara duas espadas magníficas de suas bainhas e Galbatorix mostrava a sua, preta, enquanto resmungava magia negra antes do combate.

Arya olhava para Violet, porque as duas sentiam as correntes se afrouxando devagar. George pousou com um baque ao lado de Violet e tinha um grande ferimento no pescoço, na divisão da sela com a armadura, e uma de suas asas parecia comprometida.

_GEORGE! VOCÊ ESTÁ BEM?_

_Não precisa gritar._

Aquilo devia significar que ele estava bem. Violet finalmente pôde libertar-se das correntes e abraçou seu dragão com força. Afastou-se e tirou as espadas douradas das costas rapidamente, absorvendo de imediato a energia que os punhos havia guardado. Mal pode fazê-lo e sua atenção voltou-se para a o centro da claraboia.

Glaedr foi arremessado contra a parede com força por Shiruikan e quando despencou, não se ergueu mais. Exatamente ao mesmo tempo, em meio às faíscas que o atrito entre as espadas de Oromis e de Galbatorix causava, o Ebrithil de Violet e Eragon afastou-se do combate o quanto pode, e parecia a Violet mais uma daquelas dores que o tomava desde a mutilação que ele e Glaedr haviam sofrido. Galbatorix aproveitou-se, e estocou uma vez.

Violet entendeu de repente e chorou. Oromis e seu dragão, cujas escamas rutilavam em ouro com o começo do amanhecer estavam morrendo. Georhgio viu as orbes douradas de Glaedr se fecharem aos poucos, enquanto caído no chão. Oromis largou as espadas e arrastou-se para perto de seu companheiro.

- EBRITHIL! – Violet berrou, e tentou correr para socorrê-los, mas George a impediu e ela compreendeu que não havia mais nada para aquele cavaleiro e seu dragão. Oromis e Glaedr estavam mortos e Shruikan rodeava a claraboia, lembrando os vivos de sua presença mórbida.

Arya mumuruou magia rapidamente, e parecia ser algo parecido com o que Galbatorix fazia, pois o tirano não pôde caminhar na direção de Violet. Ele sorriu para Arya.

Violet olhou para cima; encarou os olhos extremamente verdes de seu dragão e os dois souberam o que fazer, assim como o Eragon primeiro lhes havia dito.


	29. Capítulo XXVIII

**Capítulo XXVIII**

- Isso está errado – resmungou Eragon.

_Saphira, pare._ O dragão azul rugiu e pousou ao lado de seu cavaleiro e o Thor fez o mesmo.

Eragon e Murtagh estavam travando a mesma batalha já fazia um tempo e ambos estavam exaustos.

- Isso não está nada certo. Me mate – pediu Murtagh novamente, quase que em desespero.

- Essa luta não é minha – Eragon disse, com raiva, e girou a espada branca, largando o irmão ofegante ali e subindo na sela de Saphira. Murtagh blasfemou e ele e Thor seguiram os outros dois.

Saphira pousou na claraboia e Eragon viu toda a cena em câmera lenta. Oromis e Glaedr estavam inertes em um canto e Galbatorix estava a ponto de matar Arya, mas desviou o olhar para o que se seguiu.

Shruikan rodeava o lugar sombrio e George, com Violet em seu dorso, fazia o mesmo do lado oposto ao dragão negro. Eragon viu Violet murmurar magia e então, antes que pudesse tomar qualquer decisão, a cavaleira pulou da sela e George também mergulhou.

Shruikan pareceu ser arrastado para baixo junto com eles. Violet arrastou os pés no chão ao atingi-lo ao mesmo tempo que George e, em uníssono, seu rugido e o grito de sua cavaleira paralizaram os presentes. Um jorro de luz cegou-os por um momento, e no outro Shruikan rugia, liberto pela primeira e única vez, e então, o silêncio.

Eragon não viu mais. Girou sua espada e gritou algo imcompreensível enquanto corria e estocava sua arma no peito de Galbatorix. O sorriso do tirano começava a tranformar-se em uma careta de dor e ele gritou quando Eragon torceu a lâmina sem piedade.

Estava morto. Morto do mesmo jeito que havia matado tantos. Morto como seu dragão corrompido e como devia ter sido há muito.

Arya desabou, ofegando, e Murtagh correu para dar-lhe assistência, assim como para Nasuada e Grace.

Eragon largou a espada e correu, parando apenas para tomar Violet nos braços, que jazia imóvel no chão de mármore. Saphira voou para o lado de George.

O cavaleiro sentiu lágrimas encherem-lhe os olhos e sacudiu os ombros de Violet levemente.

- Por favor... Não...

Enfiou a cabeça no pescoço da cavaleira e abraçou seu corpo com força, transferindo toda a energia que lhe restava; era sua última esperança.

A magia que ela e George haviam realizado fora forte o bastante para derrubar Shruikan, o que queria dizer que os dois morreriam se não tirassem energia suficiente para sobreviver de algum lugar.

Sabia que Saphira fazia o mesmo com George. Thor voou para junto deles, a fim de ajudar, uma vez livre do juramento.

Eragon apertou Violet contra si.

- Por favor...

Ela ofegou e Eragon afastou-se apenas o suficiente para olhá-la. Ela parecia se esforçar para dizer-lhe algo.

- Eragon, eu... Não... Consigo respirar.

Imediatamente o cavaleiro afrouxou seu aperto, mas continuou a segurá-la nos braços e selou-lhe os lábios levemente.

- Nunca mais faça isso comigo – disse Eragon entre dentes, com olhos fechados e a testa encostada à dela. Violet riu, mas tossiu com dor logo após, e George bufou, assoprando fumaça para o céu, embora estendido no chão, debilitado.

Era o começo de um dia e de uma nova era. Ia-se o tempo do último cavaleiro.


	30. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Eragon e Saphira estavam juntos aos túmulos de Oromis e Glaedr. A lápide havia sido esculpida com muito esmero e muitos já haviam chorado sobre ela a perda de dragão e cavaleiro.

_Ele era um grande mestre._

_Sinto falta dele, _disse Eragon, e uma brisa balançou-lhe os cabelos. Saphira remexeu as asas e muitas vozes alegres soaram em Du Weldenvarden, enquanto Islanzadí enaltecia os herois da batalha fatídica antes da festa que se seguiria.

Já fazia duas semanas desde a invasão a Uru'baen. Certamente que os varden, os anões, os elfos e os Urgals tiveram baixas inimagináveis, mas a guerra havia acabado. A paz reinava agora em Alagaësia, e Nasuada se estabelecera em Farthen Dûr seguramente, e Murtagh fora com ela.

O luto ainda estava no ar e no espírito de todos, mas havia motivo maior para festa. Eragon subiu na sela de Saphira e os dois voaram para serem recebidos com muitas palmas e vivas no centro de Ellesméra.

Todos queriam cumprimentar o Matador de Espectros, o Guerreiro da Arma Branca, por seu feito em batalha, mas o cavaleiro conseguiu abrir caminho entre todos para chegar até Arya e Islanzadí.

- Onde vai morar agora, argetlam? – perguntou Arya, sorrindo, e ele pensou que teria se derretido se ela lhe sorrisse assim tempos atrás.

- Vou voltar para Carvahall. Mas isso não significa que vão se livrar de mim tão cedo... – disse ele, arrancando uma gargalhada de Islanzadí. Roran havia voltado para lá, junto com seu povo, cheio de glórias por ter lutado bravamente na invasão de Uru'baen, e Eragon queria ver o sobrinho crescer.

_Isso significa que você está ficando velho._

_ Saphira, isso só vai piorar com o tempo. Que posso fazer enquanto você está no seu ninho de amor?_

Saphira rugiu, com raiva e vergonha, e empurrou Eragon para o lado, que ria. Em breve ela partiria com Thor para um lugar que nenhum humano, elfo, ou qualquer outra criatura soubesse.

_Não estou zombando. Acho bonito._

_ É só porque você também queria um ninho de amor para dividir com Violet._

Eragon corou e agradeceu por ninguém poder ouvir seus pensamentos e os de Saphira. Vozes desejavam boa sorte e gritavam agradecimentos e coisas boas para Violet e Georghio, que estavam um pouco afastados dos dois. A cavaleira e o dragão esmeralda partiriam numa jornada em busca de uma parceira para George.

_Vá lá se despedir, _disse Saphira, num tom brincalhão. Eragon caminhou um tanto sem graça entre a multidão de elfos que olhava dele para Violet, achando bonito o romance entre cavaleiros.

Parou à frente dela e sentiu o coração afundar ao ver as bochechas coradas e os cabelos longos ao vento. Ela sorriu levemente.

- Foi uma honra, Matador de Espectros – disse Violet, repetindo as palavras que dissera no primeiro dia em que se conheceram, seguida de uma breve reverência.

- Vou estar te esperando – ele disse simplesmente e beijou-a sem se importar com os elfos que gritavam vivas e aplaudiam o casal.

_Que palhaçada, _George fez ecoar na cabeça da cavaleira, quando eles se separaram.

_Quando você estiver cheio de galanteios pra cima de um dragão fêmea, vou me lembrar disso._ George apenas bufou, impaciente.

Despediram-se de Saphira e de todos, partindo felizes para o desconhecido, para além da pedra Kuthian e do Cofre das Almas, e sabendo que uma Alagaësia de paz os estaria esperando quando voltassem.

Eragon os viu desaparecer no céu azul e soube que passaria os próximos dias olhando para ele, em busca de um sinal de Violet e George, ou de Saphira e Thor.

Vivas ainda ecoavam em Ellesméra, celebrando a alegria de ver partir o último cavaleiro de uma era sombria, uma garota que vira seu dragão nascer em tempos obscuros, mas que agorava voava em direção a um horizonte de novas esperanças.

Novos tempos, sem cavaleiros de dragão, mas apenas o elo entre homem e criatura, cuja magnitude serviria de inspiração para os bardos até o fim dos tempos.

* * *

**N/a:** Olá. Sei que demorou bastante, mas consegui terminar The Last Rider. Privei-me de ler Brisingr para que não estragasse toda a trama em minha cabeça. Embora esteja completa, eu sinto que há uma espécie de... Quebra na história. Os últimos 4 capítulos foram escritos recentemente, por isso me parecem que não estão na mesma sintonia dos outros. Ao menos está completa.

Sei também que poucas pessoas leram/leem essa fanfiction, mas acho que é a que mais me agrada, de todas as que já escrevi.

Espero que tenham gostado. Até a próxima!

Bia Black,

19 de janeiro de 2010.


End file.
